Fights Do Solve Problems
by Kutsuteru
Summary: AU and OOCness. This is a KK fic obviously. Kaoru is the richest person and when sparring helps her attain friends, she might get something even more than a friend... Nowadays, fights do solve problems... R&R please!
1. Mental Kicks

AN: Yay! My second fanfic! This is going to be fun ^-^ Enjoy and review if you like. I don't want to force people to review or anything but I'd appreciate it and I'll feel proud of myself ^-^ Now I have to think like a girl. How evil! Since Kaoru is the main character.. In the beginning ^-^ ::sigh:: Me and my ideas XP Ok, since Rurouni Kenshin just seemed to be "hip" now, so I'm going to change this from an Inu/Kag fanfic to a Ken/Kaoru fanfic XD the Inuyasha idea seemed lame.  
  
Chapter 1: Mental Kicks  
  
"We're moving?!" Kaoru was shocked to know that she was moving away from where she lived for all her life. Kaoru Kamiya was one of those average..ok not average since her mom was so rich and stuff. I mean her mom did own her own company that owned like a chunk of Japan. So that basically meant Kaoru herself was rich. She lived in a giant estate and she didn't know why she had to move. I mean there would be no more butlers, maids, homework help (even though she didn't really need any since she was the smartest in her class), (AN: Wouldn't you want to be her right about now XD) Kaoru's parents were divorced since they didn't really love each other and all that other stuff. Her father lived in Tokyo where he had a dojo where he taught the Kamiya Kasshin ryu to many students. Kaoru was one of his students once until she was separated from him. She had still been practicing even when she was away and also even teaching her little brother, Yahiko.  
  
"Yes Kaoru, we have to. Your father has a bunch of room at his dojo/house so what's the point in living here? Your father is all alone at his dojo and I'm guessing he needs some company so your father and I decided that you and Yahiko should move over to his dojo. I'll stay here, I don't want another argument with him." Kaoru's mother smiled happily while Yahiko was jumping around saying "WE'RE MOVING!" Kaoru slouched down and started walking over to her room to pack up her stuff. 'How come all of a sudden they had to move?' Kaoru thought. She knew that her father being lonely wasn't the only reason.  
  
After two days of waiting and packing, Kaoru and her brother moved to her father's dojo. After like a two hour drive, the dojo came into site. It was next to a river and was rather large with a crowd around it. Kaoru sighed, picked up all her stuff, and started carrying her stuff toward the dojo prying her through the large crowd. 'I wonder why there's such a crowd around a dojo.'  
  
Kaoru entered the dojo to see her father against someone with a real sword. Knowing that her father's style was to use the sword to protect people not kill, Kaoru understood why there was a crowd and why her father was fighting. 'Oh crap! My father's in trouble, I'd better go help!' She spotted a kid who looked like a pupil of her father's. He wore a bokken strapped around his body.  
  
"Can I borrow this?" Kaoru asked as she reached for the bokken. The boy just nodded as if thinking Kaoru was a burglar. Kaoru just smiled and thanked the little boy while she silently sneaked up behind the guy with a real sword. The crowd watched her go very quietly behind the attacker. When Kaoru thought the time was right, she suddenly charged at the attacker.  
  
"AHHHH!" She jumped up and brought her bokken down hitting the attacker's collarbone. The guy seemed shocked, but not affected by such a blow. He turned around silently with a smirk on his face!  
  
"Kaoru? Oh my goodness! Is that you?" Kaoru couldn't say anything but nodded because the intruder was just about to attack. Kaoru backed up a few steps in fright. She just didn't know what to do, neither did her father.  
  
Kenshin Himura was walking back from buying groceries for his uncle. He was dressed in his training clothes: a red gi, just a plain white hakama, and he had his long flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail. He was running back when he suddenly saw the crowd. His curiosity drew him toward the crowd. Kenshin pierced his way through the crowd and saw the man coming closer with a sword toward a beautiful woman. 'She looks pretty.' Kenshin shook his head. 'What are you thinking at a time like this Kenshin! She's in trouble, use your head!' Kenshin looked down at the shinai he had tucked with his belt.  
  
"Hehe, and who is this?" The intruder made his way toward Kaoru.  
  
"Leave my daughter alone!" Mr. Kamiya was terrified. Kenshin put his groceries that he was holding down and put his hand on the shinai.  
  
"If you want to pick on a woman, that's dishonorable." The intruder looked around to see who was talking to him. There he saw a boy that was like a foot shorter than him.  
  
"And what can you do about it? You scrawny boy." The intruder just chuckled and then started to laugh out loud. Kenshin's eyes became serious and turned almost yellow.  
  
"I'm going to protect her." Kenshin took a stance with his right foot in front and his left in the back, placing his right arm on the end of the shinai, and lowered himself by bending his knees.  
  
"Is this a challenge?" The intruder laughed even more. "So be it!" He took his stance also, but he was just standing up holding his sword in front of him looking too confident. 'That's a weird stance, but I think I've heard of it before..' Kaoru was lost in thought. Just then Kenshin charged at his opponent with such speed, only Kaoru and her father could keep up with him. The intruder was dumbfounded when he suddenly felt a great amount of pain on his side. There Kenshin was a little behind him with his shinai out like he had slashed something. The intruder fell down unconscious. The crowd shot up in applause.  
  
"Ah yes, the Battoujutsu stance, only taught by the great Seijiro Hiko himself." Mr. Kamiya seemed impressed by seeing a boy mastering that technique. He turned to Kenshin "So what's your name?"  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. Seijiro Hiko is my uncle." Kenshin's eyes started to turn back into there original color. 'Those purple eyes look so cool on him.'  
  
Mr. Kamiya turned to her daughter knowing that she was in shock. "Well Kaoru, what do you say?"  
  
"A-Arigatou Himura-san." Kenshin just nodded and picked up the groceries he had put down, walking his way back to wherever he lived.  
  
It took a while to drag the intruder out of the dojo and to call the police to get him. Two little girls popped out of nowhere. "Neechan! Kaoru- neechan!"  
  
"Ayame, Suzume! Nice to meet you again."  
  
After all that though, Kaoru, Yahiko, Kaoru's two sisters, and their father had a.. GROUP HUG!  
  
"Yahiko! Look how much taller you've grown." Yahiko smirked and lifted all his stuff toward the house part of the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru! Look how big you are now. I see you've been training. Found any guys yet?" Mr. Kamiya chuckled.  
  
"DAD! I just saw you a month ago, I couldn't have grown that much. So, where's my room?" Kaoru was anxious to see where she now lived to put down all her stuff to rearrange all her furniture. Another thought popped in her head, 'Hey it's the end of summer. Oh no, that means school is coming tomorrow. New school, new friends.if I get any.' She started to worry if she was going to be a loner at school or going to be one of those popular people that go around while guys look at you drooling. She shivered at the thought and forgot about it. "Times like these calls for a shower."  
  
After taking a shower, Kaoru came out of the bathroom and her father gave her all her school stuff such as where her first period class was (since she got her class schedule at school), the school rules, the electives, the books she was going to use, and the clubs she could attend after school. 'Gatotsu Private High school eh? Seems like one heck of a school, and the principal's name is Saitou Hajime.'  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, the end of summer and the beginning of a new school year. Kaoru woke up finding drool on her pillow. 'Guess I'm a deep sleeper.' She got off her bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After finishing taking a shower, Kaoru jumped over to her desk to see herself on the mirror attached to the desk. There she combed her hair and thought about what she was going to wear to school. Kaoru suddenly hit herself on the forehead, 'Duh! School uniform. How stupid of me. Ah well, first day of school, better look nice.' So after combing her hair she put on her school uniform, tied her hair into a nice ponytail with a ribbon, headed downstairs, and started shoving as much food as she could into her mouth.  
  
Yahiko was nervous for his first day at a new middle school so he asked Kaoru to walk him to school. It wasn't that far from the dojo so it was a really short walk. After dropping Yahiko off, Kaoru walked to her own high school hoping to meet new and good friends.  
  
Kaoru finally arrived, and then suddenly....WHAM! Kaoru saw a streak of red hair knocked into her causing Kaoru's books to fall out of her hands.  
  
"Gomen! Didn't see you there." The boy ran next to Kaoru and ducked down. "Um.. let me help you." He started to pick up the books and handed them to Kaoru. 'Hey he's the guy that saved me from that intruder.' "So, you're new here huh?" Kaoru nodded her head carelessly and hit her nose on one of her books. 'Doe! How embarrassing to hit my nose while nodding in front of a guy!' Kaoru cursed at herself. "I guess I'll see you around then." His smile seemed so sweet. Kaoru just found her new crush! 'What a hunk.' She smiled back at him and he walked away. Suddenly Kaoru saw a group of girls following him and talking to him. Kaoru frowned and walked away. 'Player.' She walked off looking for her first class.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, room 251! I think that's it." Kaoru slipped in when the teacher just called her name.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya?"  
  
"Um, here!" Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at Kaoru. Some people even started to whisper. 'Probably about me.' Kaoru sighed and looked around the classroom.  
  
"Kamiya, you can sit over there," the teacher pointed at an empty seat (obviously unless you want me to make Kaoru sit on Kenshin's lap ^-^). Kaoru looked around and saw where the teacher was pointing. She walked over to the seat and sat down. Kaoru looked around to see whom she was sitting next to: to her left was some brown haired guy that never seemed to stop smiling. Kaoru looked to her right. It was a girl with dark hair that went to her waist that was braided. Instead of wearing a skirt, she wore a longer dress. 'Guess she doesn't like to wear skirts, kinda tomboyish if you think about it.' The girl leaned over to Kaoru.  
  
"Hi, my name is Misao Makimachi. It's ok; the guy sitting next to you won't attack you. His name is Soujiro Seta. He's really nice and he just can't stop smiling." Misao turned to look at some other guy who seemed like a quiet person and stuff. "That's Aoshi Shinomori, he's like the sexiest person in the world.. Well to me." The girls had many conversations in the class before it started. "I'll show you around the school if you want."  
  
"Thanks. I'd love that." They smiled at each other. 'Yeah! I think I just made a friend!' Kagome looked around again to see the red haired boy from earlier today. He was totally surrounded by girls, which Kaoru noticed he was annoyed by. 'Probably his fan club.' Misao saw Kaoru staring at Kenshin.  
  
"You're probably wondering who he is huh? Well that's Kenshin Himura, he already has a girlfriend though, Tomoe, so don't even think about going after him. That guy is really annoying. You should probably stay away from him. I don't get how girls like him, he's poor you know." Misao's statement made Kaoru blush.  
  
"Money isn't everything you know." Kaoru kicked herself mentally. 'Am I defending some guy I don't even know?" Misao had a large grin on her face. 'Aw, she probably thinks I have a crush on him, great! Just what I needed on my first day.'  
  
"A-hem!" Everyone looked at the teacher. 'Guess class is about to start.'  
  
"How about I show you around the school at lunchtime? Unless we have the same classes," whispered Misao. 'This was going to be a very long year' thought Kaoru, but at least she had a friend.  
  
The teacher passed out the schedules. Kaoru had English, Asian History, PE, Chemistry, Parenting, and Algebra 2/trig in that order. Misao leaned over to compare their classes and what do you know! Their classes were exactly the same, except Parenting. Instead, Misao had home ec. "Oh joy! Now I can bring you around the school whenever." Kaoru was so glad to make such a genki friend. English started out boring: taking notes, writing simple sentences, and learning the alphabet. (AN: rofl, had to put that! ^-^)  
  
English finally ended and onto Asian History. 'I don't think it will be that hard.' Before entering the class Misao decided to show Kaoru her friends. "This is Megumi Takani, Tsubame, Okon, and Omasu. Guys.. Girls rather, meet Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru politely bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"And we are glad to meet you, too," replied Megumi.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys at lunch. Come on Kamiya-san, we're going to be late for history!" Misao grabbed Kaoru and dragged her into the classroom. And there he was again, Kenshin. Once again surrounded by a group of girls that he seemed annoyed by. "Are you looking at Kenshin again?" Kaoru blushed a slight pinkish color.  
  
"Well, he did save me from this guy at my family's dojo. He seems really nice."  
  
"Well that's not the Kenshin our school knows. As you know, this school is for rich people, but Kenshin, he's the poorest guy in this school. I don't see why girls fall for him. He's so arrogant and conceited."  
  
"What's wrong with being poor? I could live being poor," Kaoru paused for a moment then smiled, "It's just my cooking!" The girls laughed at each other when the teacher entered.  
  
"My name is Mr. Genzai. For the first quarter, we'll be learning about the legends of Sengoku Jidai." (AN: Had to put some Inuyasha in this ^-^) 'This class is going to be interesting.' Kaoru had a grin on her face since she knew a lot about the Warring States Era of Edo. Mr. Genzai passed out books for the class that the students had to read. Kaoru opened it up and skimmed through it when she suddenly stopped at a picture of a dog hanyou sealed to a large tree with a girl in a present day school uniform standing a few feet from the tree.  
  
History seemed to pass by real quickly. Next was PE, one of Kaoru's favorite subjects. Guess she was also kind of a tomboy. She entered the gym through the side door with Misao. Their teacher was one heck of a buff person. He had one of those Arnold Swecheneggar (I think that's how you spell it..) accents and was dressed like those muscle-building coaches from commercials. "Welcome to Physical education. In this class I'm going to pump you up!" He pointed at every skinny person there. It was scary. "For this semester, we are going to learn the art of kendo. People who don't want to learn may go to the back and play basketball or something, but if you do, that will lower your grade. So I suggest you participate."  
  
Kaoru jumped up in joy since she knew she was pretty good at it. The coach handed out bokkens to every student that was going to participate. Kaoru took one and gripped it like she usually did. She could see all the techniques going through her head. Kaoru took a quick glance to see Kenshin who seemed to disapprove the bokken. 'Probably wants a shinai.' The teacher resumed to the front and asked for volunteers. Nobody seemed to raise their hands so Kaoru decided to show all of them what she was made of. She shot her hand up when Kenshin suddenly also raised his hand at the exact same time. The PE teacher saw this and he called both of them up. Kaoru's cheeks were shaded in a few forms of red. Kenshin just stood there like he wasn't scared. 'He probably isn't scared.'  
  
"So then, I'll teach you guys how to hold your bokkens." The teacher showed Kaoru and Kenshin how to hold their bokkens while the students watched. "Now you try." Both Kaoru and Kenshin held their bokkens in the correct position. "Great! That's real good. Now.." The teacher was cut off in shock when Kaoru and Kenshin looked each other then started to swing their bokkens up and down with grace, but with power. "Ah so I see you two have experience. That's even better. You two should really join the kendo team that's forming after school." Kaoru and Kenshin blushed because people might think they were some kind of couple. Both went back to where they were lined up and stood straight where they were. PE went on and finally ended.  
  
Next was Chemistry. Kaoru lightly sighed and walked to her locker to get her Chem. book. She stuffed her English and History book to there would be room in her backpack. Misao caught up with her and brought her to Chem.  
  
"Oh joy Chem! You're going to hate it."  
  
"I don't know, depends what we do and IF we have friends." Kaoru smiled at Misao and entered the lab room. There on the board was the name of the teacher: Anji. 'Anji? No Mr. or Mrs.? I guess he doesn't like formalities.' Misao found two empty seats for Kaoru and herself. Kaoru took her seat and looked around to see who was at her lab table. There was another flash of red. 'Oh no, not him again. Does he have to be in my every class?' It was Kenshin indeed. Kenshin saw Kaoru look at him so he ducked his head back down. He knew he was blushing because of the warmness of his cheeks. Then that reminded him of the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. How much he hated it, but in a way liked it.  
  
Anji entered the room suddenly and took his seat at the front. He was bald and was really.. big. He took out his list of names for his class and told everyone to stand. His voice was so deep it made him sound serious whenever he spoke, never sounding happy. "When I call your name, you may sit down." When roll call was finished, he made everyone do an interview on the person sitting next to him or her. Kaoru looked at Misao when he had announced this. "The person has to be the opposite sex from you though. This assignment is due at the end of the week." Kaoru and Misao drooped down in disappointment. Kaoru looked around to see two guys on the table.  
  
"I'll take Sagara-san." Misao smiled leaving Kaoru with Kenshin. They stared at each other to tell each other they were going to be partners.  
  
Kaoru just wanted to break the silence between them. "Hi, um.. I guess we're partners."  
  
"Yeah. So, where are going to do this?"  
  
"Want to go to my place? You know the dojo."  
  
"Sure I don't mind, but what day? I got to see my girlfriend at night for a date, so I can't stay long."  
  
"That's alright. So after school then." Both nodded in agreement. Kaoru looked at the clock to see class was about to end. "Well see you later then," Kaoru informed Kenshin as the bell rang.  
  
"Yay! Lunch! My favorite part of the day!" Misao jumped up and down out of the lab room with Kaoru. "Let's meet up with my friends at the cafeteria!"  
  
The cafeteria was humongous. There were groups everywhere sitting and chatting about the latest style of clothing, games, anime, and other things that couldn't really be heard. Then Kaoru noticed Kenshin sitting next to a girl all alone, just the two of them. 'How romantic..' Kaoru blushed and looked away as she noticed Kenshin was also staring at her. She walked away to catch up with Misao who was already eating her way through her lunch with her friends.  
  
"Kamiya! Over here!" Kaoru quickly dashed her way through the groups and sat next to Misao. She took out her homemade lunch made by herself. 'Oh boy, food made by myself, I'm going to regret this.' She took a bite out of the sushi she had made and made a face, but she continued to eat.  
  
* * *  
  
'Parenting..' Kaoru had already had to take care of Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume. She didn't really need this class. Like always, Kenshin seemed to be sitting next to her. But she didn't have anyone else that she knew in that class since Misao took another elective. 'Why did I have to take this class? Guess for an easy A!' Boring as ever, the teacher announced a project they would be doing in the next week. "You'll have to partner up with someone next to you and take care of a specially programmed artificial baby. That partner will have to be the opposite sex so it would be like you are married." 'Aw crap this is not good. There's like no other girl I know except Kamiya. I might have to partner up with her. Wish Tomoe was here.' Kenshin buried his head under his arms again, once again knowing he was blushing. Kaoru looked around seeing that there were only girls next to her except Kenshin. 'Aw great! Now I have to do two projects with Kenshin.'  
  
"Want to be my partner?" they both said at the same time. Both blushed and looked away. 'Guess that was a yes.'  
  
"So you're going to be the father and I'm going to be the mother," Kenshin stated when he just noticed what he had just said. He blushed, "I mean the other way around." 'How embarrassing!' Parenting went by with the teacher explaining about children and how they grow. It eventually finished and now onto Algebra 2/Trig.  
  
Algebra, one evil thing that Kaoru never seemed to like, even though it was easy and she was good at it. 'Yay, finally a friend!' Indeed Misao was there, but she wasn't alone. Megumi was also there. 'Yay, two friends!' Kaoru walked over to where Misao and Megumi were sitting and took a seat next to them. And who do you think was sitting on the other side of Kaoru? The obvious of course! KENSHIN! 'Is that guy stalking me? I thought he had a girlfriend.' "How come you're in every one of my classes?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin tilted his head making him look totally clueless. 'Oh my gosh that's so cute!' Kaoru thought for a moment to think about what she just thought, then mentally kicked herself on the head. 'What am I thinking! I barely know this guy!'  
  
"You're in every single one of my classes! Did you pay the counselors?"  
  
"Why would I want to stalk you?" He seemed to know what Kaoru was thinking. He was going to have to tell her his financial problems. "I'm too poor to do that anyways. I barely have a lunch, my uncle Hiko's dojo is totally messed up and now all his students are at yours! You think you're so cool just because you're richer than me, but you just don't know jack about how it is to be poor!"  
  
"What? For your information, it's not my fault that people are coming to my dojo. And I do know how it is like to be poor.. Kinda. Jerk!" Kenshin just looked away all stiff. The teacher came in and started roll call. All the students stood up when Kaoru suddenly started to feel sorry for Kenshin. Kaoru turned to look at him. "Um, Kenshin? Sorry about that. I didn't know.."  
  
"It's ok, it was my fault getting all mad and stuff. I should be the one that's sorry." 'So he isn't a jerk after all. He's really nice if you get to know him, I hope.' Algebra started quickly with a pop quiz to see how well they knew their algebra. Scores were immediately placed up after the bell rang. Can you guess who was at the top? Yup you guessed it..unless you didn't..oh well! Kenshin and Kaoru of course! Both passed the quiz flawlessly. "Well, you're coming over right?" Kaoru was scared that he might not come because of the argument.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I? I want to finish that interview as quickly as possible." 'Sounds like he doesn't want anything to do with me. Good.' Kaoru seemed disappointed but glad at the same time.  
  
They walked together out of the building and toward Kaoru's dojo. Kenshin seemed curious on how the dojo would look like. 'Seems big enough.' Kaoru opened the doors to the house when suddenly two girls popped out of nowhere to hug Kaoru.  
  
"Neechan!" They hugged Kaoru's legs since she was so much taller than them.  
  
"Hello Ayame and Suzume. How was your day?"  
  
"Great! Who's this guy? Kaoru, is this your boyfriend?" Ayame asked with curiosity.  
  
"Kaoru has boyfriend! Kaoru has boyfriend!" Suzume giggled.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! This is Kenshin and he's just a friend. Ignore them Kenshin, we need to do the interview on each other."  
  
"Why not do it with them? I think they're rather cute, and I can know if you're lying about your life if I ask them." Kenshin chuckled and followed Kaoru toward the living room. Ayame and Suzume went up to Kenshin and pulled on his sweater.  
  
"Can you play dolls with us?" asked Ayame.  
  
"Play dolls!" Suzume jumped up onto Kenshin's back holding a little doll wearing a doll-sized kimono.  
  
"Ayame-chan! Kenshin and I need to do a project, we'll all play dolls when we're finished."  
  
"No, that's ok. I can play dolls with them while you ask me questions and I'll answer them." Kenshin saw an available doll and grabbed it so he could play with Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"Ok then if you insist. For my first question then, where do you live?"  
  
"I live in a dojo also like yourself with my Uncle Hiko. My parents died long ago so my uncle gladly adopted me. We live like right down the street from you." Kenshin turned back to Ayame and Suzume and made his doll dance around by lifting it up and down and moving it side to side. 'Cute.. NO! I don't like him! Only as a friend! He already has a girl!' Kaoru kicked herself mentally for the third time that day.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents." Kaoru looked down.  
  
"That's ok, I never really got to know them so I'm not that sad about it." Kaoru took notes on everything he said.  
  
"Ok then." Kaoru continued asking questions while Kenshin answered and played with the dolls with Kaoru's little sisters. "You're really good with kids you know that. I bet you'll get a good grade in parenting class." Kenshin blushed.  
  
"Thanks. Well it's my turn." Kenshin looked at the clock. "Or not, I have to go now. Tomoe is expecting me so I'll have to leave. Sorry, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll meet at your house this time."  
  
"I'd rather not, it's kinda messy."  
  
"It's alright, I can handle it. I can even help clean up!"  
  
"Fine, my house it is." Suddenly Yahiko barged in.  
  
"Whoa! It's you, from yesturday! The one who saved Kaoru with that Battoujutsu stance. That move was killer! Can you teach me?"  
  
"And who may this be?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh that's just my little brother Yahiko. He's just an amateur in kendo."  
  
"AMATEUR?! You ugly! I'm going to.."  
  
"Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "You need a ride?"  
  
"No that's alright, I've had longer walks than these. Trust me, my uncle's training is brutal."  
  
"No I must insist! Don't worry; I have a driver's license. Are you scared that I might crash?"  
  
"No! Nothing like that! I just don't want you wasting your time on me."  
  
"Why would I be wasting my time when I'm helping a friend? I got a Mercedes." Kaoru smiled at his reaction when he dashed to the garage. 'Boy he's quick.' Kaoru unlocked the car and hopped in with Kenshin sitting next to her. She quickly backed up and drove down the street.  
  
"Um..Kamiya-san? You're kinda going to wrong way."  
  
"OH! Hehe, sorry." She made a u-turn and drove until she saw another dojo with a black NSX (AN: Don't think I'm one of those car freaks cause I'm not, I just hear it a lot from my friends) in front. There was also a girl standing next to it. 'That's probably Tomoe.' Kaoru suddenly filled with jealousy. 'Why am I getting jealous over him?' Kaoru kicked herself mentally for the fourth time. 'How come I can't stop thinking about him?'  
  
"Thanks Kamiya-san for the ride." Kenshin swiftly got out of the car.  
  
"No problem. Anytime." Kaoru smiled back then drove off.  
  
Tomoe was surprised to see Kenshin with another girl. "And who was that?"  
  
"Tomoe? Is that jealousy I hear from your voice?"  
  
"No way! I'm way prettier than her!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoe gave Kenshin her well-known death stare after hearing that. 'Well she is nice and really beautiful, and she smells pretty good.' Now it was Kenshin's turn to kick him mentally. "Forget about her Tomoe, she's just some girl from school who I had to do an interview with, don't worry! Now where are we off to?"  
  
Well that's the end for my first chapter! XP Longest chapter I've ever made so far. Couldn't find a good ending so I just continued. Review if you like. I'll eventually add more chapters, give me ideas and I'll think of something out of it.I hope d=(^-^)=b my first non-storyline ficcy! So if you have a problem tell me and I'll fix it ^-^  
  
THANKS PEOPLE FOR NOTICING THE MISTAKE! SORRY!  
  
Falconess: Thanks for noticing sorry about that, and no it's not a merger or anything, I just made a mistake. It started out as an Inuyasha fanfic, but I changed Kagome's name into Kaoru and just changed everything into something to make it a Kenshin fic. Sorry!  
  
April-Moon: XP sorry to you too! I don't really want to repeat what I said to Falconess so sorry. Um....it's just the first chapter so characters are just getting to know each other. And don't worry, more K/K still to come. They just met, but I know they already like each other ^-^ I'm going to make....whoops! don't want to spoil the story do I XP  
  
IF I MAKE ANYMORE MISTAKES TELL ME! OTHERWISE, COMMENT THE STORY! d=(^-^)=b 


	2. Ouch, Rejected!

[AN: Thanks once again for correcting me. I feel so stupid ::hits self on head:: Yeah, oh well that's the past. Don't blame me if I make mistakes because I'm currently listening to "1/2" from the show - what a great song. Ok well enjoy this chapter for I'll make it as enjoyable as possible.... I hope. XD You know what sucks? I haven't finished the RK series yet! I'm still stuck at the episode after Yahiko uses the Ryu Tsui Sen on the skinny dude from the Juppongatana! Rofl! Kamatari's a queer! Ok, on with the fanfic!]  
  
Don't you just wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin? HECK YA!  
  
Fights do Solve Problems  
  
Kenshin was starving after playing dolls with Kaoru's siblings. "Oh yeah! Our date, sorry Kenshin. I kinda forgot about it, I just came by to.... um.... drop off something. I gave it to your friend Soujiro." Tomoe just didn't have the guts to tell Kenshin that she was cheating on him. She was really in love with someone else. She knew Kenshin was poor and she was too rich for him, thinking that she was too good for him, but she didn't know he was too good for her. (wink)  
  
"Oh, ok then. See you some other time then." Kenshin lowered his head in disappointment and started walking back to his dojo.  
  
"Sorry Kenshin, but I have to do something important tonight. You know, family stuff." Tomoe was really anxious to go to her other date right now, not feeling a slight of guilt. (AN: EVIL! ) Kenshin walked into his dojo and was welcomed by his uncle.  
  
"Well Kenshin, where were you today? We still have some training." Hiko pouted as he really wanted to torture Kenshin with all the techniques that he knew.  
  
"Nowhere. I was just at a girl's house doing a project."  
  
"WHAT! You're cheating on Tomoe? I feel so ashamed that you're my nephew."  
  
"No, the girl's name is Kaoru Kamiya and she just lives down the street at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. We were just doing a school project."  
  
"What? You're doing a project with our dojo rival's daughter? How embarrassing. Do what you must, it is for your grade after all. Not that you like her or anything...." Hiko smiled. "Unless you do," he added. "Come on my baka-deshi. We need to practice then you need to do your homework." Both entered the dojo after dressing into their training clothes. Kenshin was in his usual: a red gi and white hakama, while his uncle was in a teal gi and also a white hakama with a white cloak. Not wanting to hurt each other, both grabbed a sakabatou specially made for them. It was heavier than his shinai, but Kenshin felt like he was already used to it. He had only changed from a shinai to a real sword just a couple days ago.  
  
"I'm ready uncle. Let's see what you got." And so they started sparring. Sparks were sent all around the dojo for the clashing of their swords were loud and had power put behind them. Hiko was going too easy on him so he decided to kick it up a notch. He increased his speed, but so did Kenshin. Kenshin had already begun sweating after the first ten minutes. 'My uncle is really good even at his age. Better try harder.' Kenshin let out a burst of speed and ran behind his uncle, but his uncle wasn't that dumb and quickly blocked Kenshin's attack from behind. Kenshin quickly backed away before Hiko could counter. 'Maybe from above....' Kenshin quickly jumped up as high as he could and got into position for his favorite aerial attack. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin came down with his sakabatou slashing downwards aiming towards the collarbone. But as his uncle, Hiko definitely knew his nephew's favorite attack and therefore swiftly blocked it. 'Wow, this one was stronger than the one he did yesturday....' Once Kenshin landed he knew it was over. Hiko tripped him with the sakabatou and stood up aiming the sword at Kenshin's throat.  
  
"Showing improvement I see, but you'll never learn the secrets to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu if you fight like that." Hiko lifted his sword away from Kenshin's throat and lent a hand. Kenshin gladly took it and was immediately lifted up from his position on the floor. "Now Kenshin, go wash up and I'll get dinner ready."  
  
"Uncle? You can cook?"  
  
"You don't think I lived off nothing before I adopted you?" They both laughing at each other and went there separate ways. Kenshin's thought suddenly went to Kaoru. 'Why the heck am I still thinking about her? Am I in love? No, I have Tomoe, but she's so different from her....' Kenshin quickly shook his head and took a shower.  
  
When Kenshin came down to find the usual: miso soup, cooked fish, and, why of course, RICE! Yes rice indeed, what all Asians eat.... I think, well if they don't they should. Ok back to the story. (AN: Went a little off task there XD) Kenshin sat down on his knees right across the table from his uncle. Kenshin thanked his uncle for the food and support, and then began digging in. He enjoyed it while it lasted for they would eventually run out of money. Kenshin would have to get a job.  
  
"Hurry Kenshin and do your homework. That's what's keeping you in school right?" Hiko left Kenshin all to himself at the dinner table. Kenshin eventually returned to his room and started doing his homework.  
  
The sun started to set and Kenshin was only half way done with his homework. He was consumed by his boredom and started to draw using his "artistic" skills. He began to daydream again about.... (guess who?) Kaoru. He quickly snapped out of the trance and looked at what he had drawn. Who do you think? Good job! Kaoru! 'Why am I thinking about her so much? Am I forgetting about Tomoe?'  
  
'You know you like her.'  
  
'No I can't. She deserves someone better than me.'  
  
'But you like her. She's pretty, talented, and caring.' Kenshin slapped himself as hard as he could, but making sure that he didn't leave a bruise. 'Gotta finish homework.'  
  
Kaoru also couldn't stop thinking about Kenshin that night. She just couldn't forget the way he stared at her with his purple eyes. 'Ok this is going to be the last time I kick myself on the head mentally! I'm not going to think about that boy anymore! He already has a girlfriend!' So Kaoru kicked herself mentally on the head for the last time, but she still couldn't sleep. 'Man! This really sucks; I'm going nuts about this guy! I'm going to take a walk.' But a walk to Kaoru meant going out for a drive in her car. (AN: Rich people ::sigh::) Kaoru walked toward the garage and hopped into her Mercedes. 'What am I missing?' Kaoru suddenly whacked herself on the forehead with her hand and went looking for the keys. She went back inside to look for the keys when she heard sounds of something swinging. She followed the sound and it led her to the dojo. There, Kaoru found her brother practicing with his bokken, sweating like a pig.  
  
"What are you doing up so late ugly?" Yahiko asked when he had noticed her and stopped.  
  
"I should ask you the same, but I'm sorry to intrude. Need a sparring partner?" Kaoru quickly went into her room and changed into her training clothes. She returned and grabbed a bokken from the wall, taking her stance in front of Yahiko. "Are you ready?" Yahiko responded with an attack of his bokken. Kaoru swiftly dodged it like it was nothing, but she didn't underestimate her little brother. 'He's been improving, but it's not enough to defeat me! HAHAHAHAHA!' Kaoru evilishly laughed in her mind while only showing a smile on her face. Yahiko continued attacking while Kaoru kept on taking slight steps, but still enough to dodge, looking for the correct timing for her to attack. This went on for about two minutes when Yahiko began to slow down. 'This is my chance!' Kaoru span around Yahiko to end up behind him and slowly tapped her brother's back with the bokken.  
  
"It's over. You would have been knocked out by that blow."  
  
"No I wouldn't, Ugly! I'm not a kid anymore, I can take hard blows!"  
  
"Oh really? What makes you so sure?" Kaoru asked sarcastically while smiling. She lifted up her bokken, but decided not to hit him. "Well after that, I bet you and I can probably get a good night's sleep tonight. We have school tomorrow." Yahiko nodded, put back his bokken, and ran off to his room. Kaoru smiled feeling proud of her little brother. 'He has the spirit and potential, but he doesn't have the brains.' Kaoru giggled to herself and went back to her room herself. She changed into her nightgown and flopped herself onto her bed. She had arranged her room nicely, but still had some unpacked clothes. She yawned and immediately closed her eyes and dreamt about.... ah what the heck, you know who!  
  
Kaoru woke up to her alarm clock that started to play "My Will" on it. She quickly grabbed her remote to turn off the stereo/alarm. 'Ugh, why 7 in the morning?' Kaoru was so dazed she almost ran into her door without opening it on her way to take a shower. While Kaoru was in the middle of her shower, Yahiko had woken up and noticed that she was taking a shower. He smirked and went to the lower level's bathroom. 'AHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!' Yahiko turned on the water to the showers and heard a sudden scream. Yahiko chuckled and turned off the water.  
  
"YAHIKO! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I'M DONE!" That was a hint for Yahiko to hurry up and get out of the house as fast as he could, but too bad he wasn't that fast and was suddenly tackled by his sister.  
  
"Yahiko is dead!" Ayame laughed at the scene.  
  
"Yahiko dead!" Suzume just stood there repeating Ayame's phrase in her own way, while playing with her doll.  
  
Mr. Kamiya suddenly walked into the scene. "Alright you two, breakfast is almost ready." Kaoru got off Yahiko and brushed off her clothes as she walked back toward her room to get ready for school. She quickly changed into her school uniform and brushed her hair. Kaoru took a ribbon from one of her drawers from her desk and tied her hair into a ponytail with it.  
  
"Bye everyone! I'm leaving!" Her farewell was responded with moaning from Yahiko, laughter from Suzume, a hug from Ayame, and a wave from her father. Kaoru walked to the garage. 'Hm.... which car? This is going to be hard.' Kaoru eventually got the keys for her white Celica that was lowered and had comfy seats. She had totally modified it since the things that came with it when she had bought it really sucked. Kaoru drove off (vroom! ) and turned toward the school.  
  
Kaoru had continued driving when she saw a sudden flash of red. She stepped hard on the brakes and looked back. 'Kenshin was walking to school?' Kaoru popped her head out of the window and yelled out to him. "Hey Kenshin!" He responded and waved. "Need a ride?"  
  
"No, I don't want to bother you."  
  
"You won't be bothering, I'm just returning the favor for playing with my sisters." Kenshin just nodded and ran up to open the door and sit right next to Kaoru.  
  
"Thanks." Kaoru pressed hard on the pedal and resumed driving to school. Kenshin looked around the car and noticed a PS2 on the floor. "Um.... what's this doing here?" Kenshin pointed at the console.  
  
"Oh! That, yeah. My brother wanted it in this car since I usually pick him up from school. Want to play?" Well they did have a lot of time since they were too early for anyone to be at school. She parked the car in front of the school where students could park their cars. Kaoru pressed a button on the roof of the car and down came a little television. Kaoru switched on the PS2 and the T.V. "Go ahead Kenshin." She pointed at the second player controller while she grabbed the first player controller.  
  
"We don't have to...."  
  
"Aw come on Kenshin, don't be shy. It's Soul Caliber 2." Kenshin quickly lit up and grabbed the controller.  
  
Both played while waiting for school to start. Tomoe had just driven by and parked right next to them not noticing Kenshin in the car next to hers until he had screamed. Tomoe saw Kenshin in a white Celica with Kaoru sitting right next to him teasing him about losing to her in a video game. Jealousy ran through her blood.  
  
"Kenshin! What are you doing?" Kenshin looked out the window to see Tomoe with her hands on her hips. He jumped out of the car incase Tomoe started getting pissed. While getting out, Kenshin thanked Kaoru and ran off with Tomoe. "Kenshin? What were you doing with that girl? I thought you said you had nothing to do with her. You baka! I'm going to punish you for that." Kenshin's head drooped down as he walked with her. 'Man she's treating me like a dog. We're drifting so much apart lately. How did I come to like her?'  
  
Kaoru met up with Misao in English and sat in the back with her. English was especially boring today because they were learning what words start with the letter A. Kaoru participated now and then to get a good behavior grade and so did Misao when Kaoru told her to. "Man Misao, how much boring can English get?"  
  
"I don't know, you ask the teacher." The girls giggled. "Or do you want to ask Kenshin." Misao really emphasized the name. Kaoru blushed.  
  
"No way! We're just friends, we're nothing like that!"  
  
"Right Kaoru." Misao just smiled at her and English finished.  
  
Asian History  
  
"Today, we'll discuss the legends of Sengoku Jidai. Take out your books and get in groups of three to read to each other. Read three chapters. Then right a summary for me tomorrow for homework." Mr. Genzai wasn't strict, but he could make you learn if he had to. 'So I know Misao's going to be in my group, who else?' Kenshin came over when this other person got in front of him.  
  
"Hi, I've been watching over you and I think you're sexy." Kaoru sweatdropped and leaned forward to see Kenshin walking away. "My name's Enishi."  
  
"Um.... glad to meet you."  
  
"Do you mind if I join your little group?" Kaoru looked over at Kenshin who was all alone other than the girls surrounding him.  
  
"Um.... sorry, but we already have a third person in mind."  
  
"Oh, and who would that be?"  
  
Kaoru stood up and walked toward Kenshin. "Hey Himura-san." Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru in front of him. He sniffed and smelled a smelly smell that was really relaxing. 'She smells like jasmine.' Kenshin noticed that he was daydreaming in front of Kaoru and quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh, hi Kamiya-san. It's a nice day today, that it is."  
  
"You want to be in our group?" Kenshin looked at the girls surrounding her and wanted really bad to get away.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kenshin picked up his stuff and walked with Kaoru towards Misao.  
  
"Thanks Kamiya-san."  
  
"Thanks for what? And please, call me Kaoru." They reached Misao and pulled three desks together.  
  
"Thanks for getting me away from those people. And you please, call me Kenshin." Kenshin looked back to where he was sitting. There he saw the group of girls all pouting wanting him to go back. Misao just smiled. 'They are so perfect, too bad he has a girlfriend.'  
  
"Ahem." Misao looked at them both. Kaoru and Kenshin had been staring at each other for quite a while now.  
  
"Oh, Misao. Sorry about that."  
  
"Did you know you just turned down the most popular guy?"  
  
"Who that Enishi person?" Kaoru definitely didn't know he was that popular.  
  
"You turned down Enishi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yeah, why what's wrong with that?" Everyone was looking at Kaoru listening to her conversation. The three became silent and lowered their heads. They began with their assignment and each of them reading a chapter.  
  
"Enishi's like the richest, most popular guy that every girl wants to date and stuff, but not me of course." Misao looked up with her eyes glittering. I wonder who she's thinking about? (wink)  
  
Kenshin thought about what Kaoru had done for him during his turn of reading. "You turned down Enishi's offer just for.... me?" Kenshin asked after reading his part.  
  
"Yeah, so? What if I did? I saw that you were a little annoyed by that group over there so I thought I'd help you out." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and he smiled back.  
  
"Well, thank you then, and it's your turn to read."  
  
PE  
  
Kaoru was informed that they would have to dress the next day in training clothes for PE, unless they wanted points to get marked off. Once again, Misao and herself walked into the gym through the side. Kaoru saw Kenshin with two guys. One she noticed as the person Misao had to partner up with, Sanosuke Sagara, and the other as Soujiro Seta.  
  
The gym teacher blew his whistle and everyone lined up in a bunch of straight lines. Once again handing out bokkens for everyone, everyone partnered up to practice sparring. Everyone paired up with the obvious: Kaoru with Misao, and everyone else with their friend. Kenshin was with Soujiro since Sanosuke didn't really like kendo. He really liked fistfights. The teacher blew the whistle once more to tell everyone to start. Kaoru coached Misao as they sparred. Kaoru obviously not wanting to hit her hard while Misao couldn't control her blows and accidentally hit Kaoru hard a few times, but it wasn't anything serious. Kaoru was about to let out "unnecessary" language, but she held it in.  
  
The PE teacher eventually told everyone to switch partners. Kenshin eyed Kaoru and he started walking towards her to challenge her. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around. "Um.... Kaoru, want to spar?"  
  
"I'd be honored to." Kaoru waved to Misao and followed Kenshin to their sparring arena. Both took their stances and stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting for one another to make a move. Kaoru made the first step and charged at Kenshin. Once getting in range, Kaoru swung her bokken down with speed, but when she was about to hit him, Kenshin disappeared. Kaoru was quickly dumbfounded, but looked behind her to see Kenshin there and ready to attack. Kaoru turned around and blocked his powerful blow. 'Whew that was close.' They pushed each other back and stood at their stances again. Everyone had been watching, even the teacher was shocked and began sweating. 'They're better than I am....' The teacher became worried and was about to stop the sparring, but the crowd was too big and he couldn't get to them. Kaoru and Kenshin continued fighting. They were mostly charging at each other, blocking each other attacks, and countering. 'He's going easy on me!' They paused for a second. "Kenshin! I know you're going easy on me." Everyone looked around and said compliments like "He was going easy?" "That looked like he was going all out," or "I'm quitting kendo." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Yes I have been going easy, but I just didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Kenshin! Come on! Just because I'm a girl, you go easy. I want to see your full skill." And so both started sparring again, but Kenshin was too fast for Kaoru. Kenshin charged at Kaoru with both hands hanging on his bokken. Kaoru waited for the perfect time to swing, but when the time was right she swung her bokken down. Kenshin dodged it quickly and span around it.  
  
"Ryu Kan Sen!" After he had span around the bokken, Kenshin lifted his bokken and swung it around so that the sword would hit her neck with a backhand kind of swing. At the last second he stopped his bokken with control. Kaoru was in shock as she never knew he was that fast. "Sorry Kaoru, but it's over." Kenshin lowered his head and walked away. The audience's eyes were bulging out, as they have never seen Kenshin fight.  
  
"No wait Kenshin!" Kaoru held out her hand. "Good job, I'm going to train harder, and when I get better, you're the one that's going to lose." She smiled at him showing that she was all right. 'I like it when she smiles.' Kenshin shook the thought out before any other "thoughts" pop out. They shook hands as the bell rang. Misao caught up with them and was still shocked from the fight.  
  
"Wow Kaoru! That was amazing." She saw Kenshin next to her. "Oh sorry Himura-san, didn't see you there. Well you were great. To Chem. we go!" Misao ran in front of them giving them "alone" time, but it didn't last very long when Kenshin's friends popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Kenshin! That was so cool!" Sanosuke yelled.  
  
"Yes indeed, but I could keep up with him." Soujiro smiled at them. Kaoru noticed a third character. It was Aoshi Shinomori. She smiled and signaled Misao to come over. When Misao noticed he was there, she melted.  
  
"Um.... guys, this is Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, these are my friends: Sanosuke Sagara, Soujiro Seta, and Aoshi Shinomori." Kaoru politely bowed at them.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Hey missy, you were pretty good out there also. You do know Kenshin has a girlfriend, right?" Kaoru blushed a really dark shade of red. Kenshin noticed this and glared at Sanosuke.  
  
"Yes Sano, she knows. Now if you don't mind, we have to get to Chem." Kaoru walked off with Kenshin as Sano and Soujiro chuckled. Aoshi just had a smirk on his face; I guess he tends to stay calm more than laughing his pants off.  
  
Chemistry  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, and Misao entered the class together, each taking a seat on the same lab table. Sanosuke eventually arrived and took a seat in front of Kenshin. Sanosuke leaned over to Kenshin obviously showing Kaoru that this was a private conversation, but Misao listened in.  
  
"Kenshin, you like her huh?" Sanosuke whispered.  
  
"No! We're just friends," Kenshin denied.  
  
Misao cleared her throat to get into the conversation. "Yeah, close friends. What do you see in Tomoe? I heard she treats you like crap." That left Kenshin silent for a while. Sanosuke laughed.  
  
"Good point Makimachi." Kaoru got annoyed and tried to listen in, but their conversation had ended as Anji entered the classroom.  
  
"And I see you guys are already sitting with your partners. I will leave you to do your interviewing for the rest of the period, but before I do that we need to do roll call." Everyone stood up to their name and sat back down. Eventually the class became filled with conversation as partners interviewed each other. Kenshin though, was thinking about Misao's remark about Tomoe. It was true that she wasn't really treating him.... Well, but there were times when she was nice to him, but still. 'What do I see in her?'  
  
"Kenshin! Pay attention!" Kenshin turned to see Kaoru all pissed. 'Whoops.'  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin tilted his head looking absentminded and clueless. 'Oh my gosh, that is so cute! Shut up Kaoru! Stop thinking like that!' Kaoru calmed down to see Kenshin starring at her ready for whatever they were doing. They really had nothing to do since they still had four more days and they were going to continue at Kenshin's house. So they sat there the rest of the period having small conversations about what they had in common. Misao and Sanosuke smiled, as they knew they were perfect for each other. The bell rang and out they went.  
  
Lunch  
  
Kenshin made his way through to crowd to meet Tomoe, while Kaoru just followed Misao. Kenshin now doubted himself about his relationship with Tomoe. Tomoe knew sooner or later that she would get caught, but she just couldn't tell him. Then she noticed Kenshin looking at something other than her or his lunch.... Kaoru. She had to tell him now. "Kenshin...."  
  
Kenshin turned back and looked at Tomoe. "Tomoe, I have something to tell you, but maybe now's not the right time."  
  
"Yes it is," Tomoe quickly responded.  
  
"It is?" asked Kenshin  
  
"Yes. What did you want to tell me? Because I might have something to tell you too."  
  
"Well, it's just that...." Kenshin was drifting off again. Tomoe cleared her throat and Kenshin looked back at her.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?"  
  
"It's that we're seeming to be drifting apart. We're not even as close as we were yesturday. I don't love you as much anymore, now. You just seem like a good friend or a sister that I never had. I'm sorry Tomoe, but I think we should.... you know."  
  
"GREAT! I mean.... oh no!"  
  
"Why did you say this was a good thing?"  
  
"Nothing, it was nothing."  
  
"You're happy about it, I know it. I've known you long enough for me to know when you're lying."  
  
"No it's nothing, really."  
  
"You're still lying Tomoe, I know it."  
  
"Ok fine! I've been cheating on you! OK? Happy? I've been cheating on you for a year already!" Everyone in the lunchroom suddenly gasped in unison. They all looked at who had been screaming and their eyes seemed to land on Tomoe. Kaoru looked back and saw Tomoe yelling at Kenshin. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Eventually everyone went back to their own conversations as the room began to become loud again. Kenshin lowered his head, he could feel tears coming but he couldn't cry here at school.  
  
"I can't believe you would do such a thing. How could you cheat on me? After how long I've known you, how could I even call you as a good friend now?"  
  
"You're poor ok? I can't court a guy that's like how many ranks lower than I am financial wise. That would totally ruin my reputation and my family's." Kenshin heard no guilt in those words. Kenshin couldn't hold it in much longer; he got out of his seat and started running out toward the hallway. Kaoru suddenly felt to urge to comfort him, but she couldn't ditch her friends for I guy she secretly likes.  
  
"Um, guys. I mean girls, I have to go to the restroom."  
  
"But you barely drank anything. There's something suspicious going on...."  
  
"Oh no, it just that you haven't seen how much I drank at home." Kaoru winked and walked off, exiting the lunchroom.  
  
"Why did she wink?" asked Tsubame.  
  
"It's the obvious. She wants to comfort Kenshin. Now that she knows he's single, she's probably going to go for it." Megumi winked and the group of girls laughed.  
  
Outside, Kenshin was leaning on the lockers feeling bad about himself and stupid. 'How couldn't I have known? It was so obvious! How could I be so dumb?' Kenshin was lightly slamming his head on the lockers as Kaoru appeared in the hallway. Kenshin saw Kaoru come out and stare at him. He began blushing and leaning on the lockers again, brushing a lock of his red hair behind his ear. "Kenshin? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Kaoru, sorry for making you worried." That's when it hit him. 'She's the one. She the one that will fill that dent in my life.' Indeed she was her that he would love and be with forever. 'But how will I show my affections to her? She's just like Tomoe, rich, too rich. But she's different from Tomoe....' Kenshin stared at her while Kaoru was waiting for an answer. She crossed her arms, "Kenshin! Are you ok?"  
  
Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh yeah, Kaoru. Sorry, thanks for caring."  
  
"Yes, and you should put yourself back together. I know you're stronger than that. I've only known you for only three days, but somehow I know you're stronger than that and you can forget about her." Kaoru smiled at him, "That's the past now Kenshin." Kenshin was suddenly cheered up by her smile. He couldn't resist. He walked up right in front of Kaoru and gave her a warm embrace. Kaoru was shocked, no more than shocked. Well I can't find that word right now, but she was shocked. Kenshin was hugging Kaoru. (AN: Gasp indeed) She had been in that position when she then felt her shoulder getting wet. 'Is he crying?' She tilted her head a little so that she could see a glimpse of his head. Yup, indeed he was crying, if not, sobbing. It was a painful sight, but he had every right to cry.  
  
Kenshin eventually stopped crying and pushed Kaoru slowly away. "Thanks for being there." He just couldn't tell her that indeed he liked her, even love her. (AN: You just can't wait till they're together? I mean all the other fanfics seem to take forever just to get two people that love each other together!) Kaoru gave him a warm smile once again as the bell rang for everyone to go to their next class. People rushed out of the lunchroom, not noticing Kenshin and Kaoru close to each other. Misao and her posse eventually came along and spotted their friend in the "close" situation. Megumi was the one to clear her throat first.  
  
"Um.... Kaoru, don't you have Parenting with him? Why don't you two go, you're going to be late." The girls giggled and spread off to their classes. Kenshin and Kaoru made their way down the hallway into their Parenting class. During walking in the hallway, Kaoru felt something soft and comforting grasping her hand. She took a quick glance at her hand, but saw nothing. 'Doe! Glanced at the wrong hand.' Kaoru mentally smacked herself on the forehead. After recovering from such a brutal blow from herself, she looked at her other hand and followed the arm to see Kenshin blushing. Now Kaoru was definitely confused. Ok first he's some friendly guy that she sees around school, she started to like him herself, but then found out he was taken. Then he starts to stop loving that person and learns that she has been cheating on him. He starts crying on her and now he likes her? Boy is that confusing and scary.  
  
Right when they were about to reach class, Enishi was right ahead of them. "Well, well, what do we have here? A player and the girl that turned down the offer from the most sexiest, richest, and popular guy around. I'm going to make you pay girl! No one turns down my offers!" Kenshin popped up in front of Kaoru as Enishi walked towards her.  
  
Kenshin spread his arms out and looked back at Kaoru. "Stay back Kaoru, I'll protect you no matter what." Kaoru felt herself grow warm. He looked back at Enishi. "Stay away, you have no right to hurt this girl."  
  
"And what's this? The little poor boy protecting this garbage?" Kaoru curled her hand into a fist. 'Who did he think he was.... well apparently the richest kid in school.' "You want to start something nerd!" Something bad was going to happen....  
  
AN: Oh joy! Second chappy done! Now for third. Sorry if there wasn't much comedy, but there were quite a few fights - I guess that's good enough for me. Sorry about being late on updating, but let's just say I was forming storms in my brain and it hurt.... a lot. Plus, I was out of corny jokes for people to laugh at. Sorry about that pplz! R&R! Love the reviews I got and the reviews I haven't got. And I won't make that Kagome and Kaoru mistake again, I hope.  
  
Mistress of time: Indeed I did write it all wrong with the Kagome thingy and stuff, but I fixed it when I noticed it myself, sorry for doing that.  
  
Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki: Well JAY! I shall keep it up and I will forget your little message thanks to that door I never expected in my house. (and I've been living in it for ten years!)  
  
I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER! CYA PPLZ! ::waves while dancing to 1/2::


	3. Only Friends?

[AN: NI HOW MA! Well, I am not mandarin or anything, but I just wanted to say that. I am Cantonese indeed. Ok, enough with that. Sorry for updating so slowly, but my head hurts from thinking. I am going to need ideas people! Plus I had stupid summer school to deal with, so sorry again. Sorry XP about making K/K go together so quickly, but I was going to slow it down anyways. Man I'm still laughing at the part where Soujiro was bonking his head on the floor after being defeated by Kenshin. ^-^ And that part when Shishio was dying, you know, with the evaporation blood and all. It's nasty, but it's funny. The saddest part was when Yumi covered Shishio so Kenshin won't hurt him, but Shishio just stabbed her just to poke Kenshin in the stomach. Ha! Smart.]  
  
Everyone wants to own Rurouni Kenshin that they do, but they don't, and that's the point!  
  
Does She Care as Much as I Do? (Indeed she should ^-^)  
  
"Nerd?!" Ok, maybe Kenshin was a nerd since he was the smartest in his class other than Kaoru, but that didn't mean he was a nerd, or did it? Kenshin snapped out of his thinking mode as Enishi threw a quick punch aiming at his cheek. Kenshin swiftly dodged the blow with ease. "Please, I don't want to fight you. There is no need for fighting when we can talk this out." Enishi ignored him and threw a couple more punches, causing Kenshin to back up a few steps, but Kenshin was still dodging the punches.  
  
  
  
Kaoru couldn't stand it anymore; she stepped between them and pushed them away from each other. "Please, what's the point of this?" Enishi just grew even madder and was about to let one of his fists loose on Kaoru, but someone grabbed from behind. Everyone stared at who was behind Enishi.  
  
"Saitou-sensei...." Everyone bowed then walked toward their class leaving Kaoru, Kenshin, and Enishi in the hallway.  
  
"Enishi! Finally I can suspend you for something. I'm so happy." Saitou pointed toward his office, "Go, please go. I'll be there in a second." Enishi pouted and walked toward the office. Saitou turned to Kaoru and Kenshin. "As for you Himura. You should know better than to be in a fight."  
  
Kaoru couldn't let Kenshin be blamed for nothing, she had to do something. "Kenshin didn't do anything though! He tried to stop Enishi from punching him, but Enishi just ignored him!"  
  
"Ah, Kamiya-dono. I've heard much about you from the PE teacher. It seems like your kendo skills are quite intriguing. You should join the team sometime; I might get a chance to spar with you. Well, as for the fight, I know Himura wouldn't fight even if he had to. Now go to your class, and here's a pass." Saitou began writing a pass for both of them. "Well, you two make quite a couple don't you."  
  
"WHAT?! I don't even know him that much! It's only been.... three days!" Kaoru was furious. She remembered when Kenshin was holding her hand, but he was probably just trying to forget about the Tomoe situation.  
  
"Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" Saitou chuckled as Kenshin blushed. He tried to lower his head to cover it, but it didn't really work. "Alright you two love birds, go back to class." 'Lovebirds? Who did he think he was? Well, obviously the principal. Oh well.' Both walked together toward Parenting. Eventually they reached the correct room and walked in handing the pass to the teacher. They walked towards the two empty seats as everyone stared at them. The teacher popped in a video into the VCR and turned on the TV in the classroom. The teacher knew no one would watch except the perverts, so it was basically a free period. The teacher was just waiting until the artificial babies come. Kaoru and Kenshin began their conversation, laughing at their own jokes and laughing at each other's.  
  
"Yeah, Sano tripped on this pebble and landed face first in front of Megumi." They both laughed.  
  
"Sagara-san would actually do that? So he likes Megumi.... we must set them up!" Kaoru giggled and looked down at her desk. She didn't want to ask about the Tomoe thing, but she didn't want to like him that fast. They've just met and Kenshin's holding her hand. Now that's just weird. 'Ah, what the heck, I'll take my chances.'  
  
"Do you really like me, or are you using me to get rid of Tomoe out of your thoughts?" Kenshin didn't know what to say.  
  
"Both. I don't know what to say." They just stared at each other. 'Ah great Kenshin, look what you did. A girl you like doubts you because you just broke up with your previous girlfriend today. Don't you think it's too quick yourself? Yup, I'm going to have to take some time. Get to know her and stuff. Yeah!' Kenshin agreed with himself and looked forward. He then looked back at Kaoru who seemed intimidated.  
  
"Well Kaoru, maybe that was a little quick. Sorry Kaoru, I shouldn't have held your hand."  
  
"Apology accepted. We can be friends?"  
  
"Friends," Kenshin agreed gladly. Parenting ended by the time they finished their silly conversations. Both walked out together with eyes staring at them, especially Sano.  
  
"Whoa! Kenshin! With her already?" Sanosuke quickly began cracking up.  
  
"Sano! She's just s friend!" Kenshin flushed.  
  
"Right Kenshin." Sanosuke turned to Kaoru. "Ever need help with Kenshin and I'll smack some sense into him." He winked at Kaoru and walked away. Kaoru smiled nervously at Sanosuke as he walked away. Misao eventually caught up with Kaoru and was about to react the same way as Sanosuke did, but she saw Kaoru already blushing so she didn't ask. Onward toward Algebra 2/trig! (AN: That's it! Algebra 2/trig is too long to say! From now on, it's just plain Algebra! Glad you agree ^-^)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Algebra....  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao all sat together. Misao began the class by talking about how great her Aoshi-sama was and how sexy he was compared to Kenshin. Kaoru just laughed while Kenshin sweatdropped at the sexy comment.  
  
That day, the teacher began the class with reviews on pre-algebra. He did this just to get the "special and gifted" people a chance to learn something. Worksheets were passed out and Kaoru and Kenshin finished first. Misao was struggling when Kaoru checked on her.  
  
"Misao? Need any help?" Kaoru offered her help kindly, not wanting to hurt her pride.  
  
"Um.... yeah, thanks. How do you do this one?" Misao pointed out one of the easiest problems in the book. Kaoru gladly helped her that she did. Kenshin watched Kaoru help Misao. 'Wow, she's smart, polite, and nice.... no Kenshin! Stop thinking like that! She's just a friend, and you've just got over Tomoe. I can't get over her either. Tomoe....' Kenshin thought back at the times when he first met Tomoe....  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kenshin was walking towards his well-known dojo teaching the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. When he bumped into a girl. "Oh, sorry!" Kenshin bowed his head so he wouldn't be able to see who it was.  
  
"It's ok." Her voice was calming and Kenshin liked it. He raised his head and saw a woman about his height. Kenshin quickly blushed and turned around to walk away. The girl grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Hey! You didn't even say goodbye yet! What a gentleman you are!" She put her hands on her hips and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry that I am. I'm Himura Kenshin, please to meet you...."  
  
"Yukishiro Tomoe." She smiled at him and walked the opposite way where Kenshin was headed. 'She's pretty....' Kenshin slapped himself and continued his walk back to his dojo.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
(AN: Now I don't want to make the flashback too long do I? ^-^)  
  
Kenshin was snapped out of his flashback when Kaoru tapped him on the shoulder. "Kenshin? Earth to Kenshin! Do you need help?" Kenshin shook all thoughts of Tomoe away and looked at Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "No, I'm fine Kaoru. Thanks for the offer though." Kaoru knew he was done, but he was just so zoned out there.  
  
The bell eventually rang and everyone rushed out. Finally the day was over and off to work on the interview with Kenshin. Kaoru hopped into her car and backed up. Then.... ZOOM! She pressed on the pedal and drove away from the school. Once again, another flash of red passed her window. Kaoru stepped on the brakes as hard as she could, but tried not to harm the brakes. She opened the window and looked out behind her. It was Kenshin that it was. Kaoru changed to reverse and drove back to ask Kenshin if he needed a ride.  
  
"Kenshin! Need a ride?" Kenshin was still daydreaming and walked right passed her. Kaoru seemed depressed that he was so dazed off that day, but it didn't mean that he could just ignore her. "Himura Kenshin!" Kaoru threw a chap stick at his head with perfect aim. And down went Kenshin with a bump on his head. Kaoru parked and got out of the car. She found Kenshin on the floor with swirly-eyes. "Kenshin, I didn't throw that too hard did I?" She offered him a hand and he politely took it. Kenshin was hoisted up and on his feet again.  
  
"Why hello there Kaoru. Would you like to walk me home?" Kenshin offered kindly. Kaoru looked at him with those eyes that said 'You dumbbutt, I have a fricken' car.' They both laughed and then hopped into the white Celica.  
  
Kaoru looked at the radio and thought. 'I have to know him better right?' "So Kenshin, what kind of music do you like?" Kaoru pushed the little button to turn on the radio/CD player.  
  
"Well, I don't really listen to any music, but I prefer techno. It helps me train when I practice kendo with my uncle." (AN: Ah that's what we do at gung fu!)  
  
"Ah, techno eh?" Kaoru opened her CD case and popped in a CD with techno written all over it. "Castles in the Sky" began playing and Kenshin started tapping with the beat. (AN: Yes, Kenshin has the beat in him! ^-^) Kenshin was nervous, but he still wanted to at least talk to Kaoru. 'At least a small conversation,' he thought.  
  
"Hey, um.... Kaoru?"  
  
  
  
"Hm?" Kaoru took a quick glance at Kenshin, but turned back so she wouldn't crash. Just to show he had her attention.  
  
  
  
"Well, you think we'll be able to spar again?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure, anytime. Isn't your house a dojo too?" Kenshin bonked himself on the forehead.  
  
"Hehe, good point." He smiled and looked forward, trying to find his house.  
  
  
  
When they finally arrived, Kaoru parked her car in his driveway and turned off the stereo. Both hopped out and Kaoru pushed the lock button on her remote making that beep sound. Kenshin took out the keys to the house and opened the door.  
  
"Uncle Hiko! I'm home!" Kaoru followed right behind Kenshin, hoping his uncle wasn't some scary guy that ran around like a headless chicken drinking sake. What she found though, was a tall man with long black hair. Hiko was wearing his training clothes with his favorite white cloak. I guess it made him feel "super." ^-^ Kaoru bowed her head and greeted Seijiro.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hiko-san." Seijiro nodded impressed.  
  
"Hm...." Seijiro walked around Kaoru looking at her features. "And you're Kaoru?" Kaoru just nodded. "Kenshin, this girl's more polite than that Tomoe. I like her, she's a keeper." Seijiro chuckled as both of them flushed. "What do you see in my baka-deshi?" Kaoru shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"I don't like Kenshin! He's just a friend. We're working on an interview we have to do." Kaoru blushed even harder.  
  
"Well, becoming friends with my baka-deshi in two days is very weird." Now it was too funny for Seijiro to resist. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her into his room. 'They're already holding hands, wow. My nephew's a player. But then she's the daughter of my rival. Maybe it's time to change....'  
  
Kaoru was rushed into a room pulled by Kenshin. It was small, but enough to fit a bed, closet, and a desk. There were posters of anime shows everywhere, especially Inuyasha. 'Guess he likes it too!' Not to state the obvious, but Kaoru couldn't resist.  
  
"I see that you like Inuyasha." Kaoru explored the room a little more, thinking that the room was big, but knocked her head on the wall. "Oops! Hehe. Not used to small rooms."  
  
"Sorry about that, but I'm not as rich as you."  
  
"I'm not rich! It's my mom's that's rich. I freeload off her account." Both laughed at her joke and sat down; Kaoru sitting on the desk chair and Kenshin on his bed.  
  
"So who's turn to interview now?" Kaoru had totally forgotten what happened yesturday. 'Me and my short attention span.' She sighed and looked at Kenshin. 'Whoa, look at those sexy purple eyes! And look at that cool blood red hair! Oh my gosh! No wonder chicks dig him....' Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts when Kenshin told her it was her turn to be interviewed.  
  
"Kaoru? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no." Kaoru waved her hands to indicate nothing wrong. "I'm fine, fire away with those questions!"  
  
By the time they finished, it was still early from the time Kaoru told her father she was coming home. So they just sat there for a little while until Kenshin cleared his throat, wanting a conversation. But Seijiro interrupted them. "Kenshin! It's time to train! Oh and Kaoru, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Uncle! We don't have enough food to spare for another person." Kenshin didn't want Kaoru to stay incase his uncle started treating her badly because she's a Kamiya.  
  
"How about I invite you two over for dinner?" Kaoru suggested.  
  
"No that's alright...." His uncle cut off Kenshin.  
  
"Why, that'd be so nice!"  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. I'll just have to tell my dad. Would you like to go out to eat, or would you rather go to my house. I'm warning you, my cooking stinks." Kenshin and Seijiro looked at each other and agreed to go out for dinner. "Ok, it's settled then, we're going out for dinner!"  
  
"Enough about food for now, Kenshin and I have to train. Would you like to watch? I heard you are somewhat good in kendo. Have you heard of our Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" Hiko wanted desperately to show how bad Kenshin was at defending himself to embarrass him so bad in front of a girl.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about it a lot. You use god-like speed to execute your attacks. Your style is famous for your attacks from the Battoujutsu Stance." Kaoru told them everything she knew about their style and impressed Seijiro a lot. 'Boy, she does seem perfect for Kenshin. She might have to protect him herself.' Hiko chuckled as he led them to the dojo. Both dressed in their training clothes, Kenshin and Hiko took out their sakabatous. 'They use real swords?'  
  
"Aren't those illegal?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Are these illegal?" Kenshin laughed and handed the sword over to Kaoru. She slowly took it and pulled out the blade. As she pulled it out, she noticed it was flat on the blade side. 'It's backwards....'  
  
"I guess not." Kaoru put the sakabatou back into its sheath and gave it back to Kenshin.  
  
"Stay back, I don't want to getting hurt," Hiko informed. Kenshin and his uncle walked toward the center of the dojo and took their stances. Kenshin started out with his Battoujutsu stance, while Hiko just stood there with his right hand on his hilt. They stood there for quite a while waiting for each other to make the first move. Kenshin began sweating because of the tension going between them. (AN: And probably because Kaoru was watching him. ^-^)  
  
When one of his sweat drops reached the floor, Kenshin disappeared with a blur. Kaoru was totally lost. She looked around to see where Kenshin was and found him with his sword drawn out hitting Hiko's sword that had been drawn out to block the attack. They pushed at each other's blades waiting for one of them to give up. Hiko finally pushed him back and they were back at staring at each other. 'Wow, they're really serious about this. No wonder I lost today....'  
  
Suddenly both disappeared and all Kaoru could hear were clashes of steal from all around the dojo. They stopped a few times pushing against each other, but it only lasted about two seconds and they began fighting again with their "god-like" speed. Kaoru could kind of catch up with their movements, but she would get lost until they stopped for a while.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand was dashing all over the place, even on the walls, dodging and countering his uncle's attacks. Whenever he tried to run away from the attack, Hiko would just pop up in front of him, so Kenshin had to dodge and counter.  
  
Both continued their sparring for about ten more minutes waiting for someone to mess up. And you know what? Hiko accidentally tripped over Kaoru's legs as they were spread out on the dojo. Hiko accelerated as fast as he could but Kenshin caught up to it and caught his uncle off guard. Kenshin dashed in front of his uncle and hit Hiko's chest as he passed by. Hiko fell and lied there until Kenshin came back to pick him up.  
  
"You're so lucky Kenshin! I tripped over your girlfriend's leg! I would've won that one if she didn't have her feet out." Hiko pouted in embarrassment.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! Get it through your head uncle!" Kenshin blushed and sat down between his uncle and Kaoru.  
  
"That was amazing Kenshin, no wonder I couldn't beat you today!" Kaoru was totally amazed by what she had just seen.  
  
Hiko raised an eyebrow. "You fought against this girl today? How evil of you Kenshin! Hurting your own girlfriend! What kind of man are you?"  
  
Kenshin backed away waving his hands in front of him. "No, no. It was for PE. We're learning kendo for that class and we had to pair up." Kaoru giggled at their little argument and Kenshin blushed.  
  
"Well, can I use your phone? I'll be telling my father about the dinner thing." Hiko nodded and pointed to phone at the corner of the dojo. Kaoru walked over and picked up the receiver. Kaoru dialed her home number and heard the phone ring. Yahiko picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"Kamiya residence, who is this?"  
  
"It's your beautiful sister Kaoru, can I speak with dad?"  
  
"Ugly, ok hold on." Kaoru could hear Yahiko yelling his lungs out for their father.  
  
"Hello? Kaoru?" Mr. Kamiya had just picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey dad. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Can we go out to dinner tonight?" Kaoru didn't know how she would put Kenshin's name in the question.  
  
"Um, sure honey. What's the catch?" 'He knows me well....' Kaoru thought.  
  
Kaoru hesitated. "Can Hiko-san and Kenshin come?"  
  
"Seijiro Hiko? Thirteenth Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu dojo? And his nephew? Hm...." Kaoru sighed. 'Oh come on, they won't bite or anything.'  
  
"Please, they're really nice people."  
  
"Where are you right now?"  
  
"Um, at there house...."  
  
"I see, HE BRAINWASHED YOU! NO! NOT MY DAUGHTER! SEIJIRO HIKO, I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" Kaoru's father laughed after saying that. "Just kidding. Ok, but where shall we go?"  
  
"How about the Akabeko? We haven't been there for a while. Tae would be happy to see us again."  
  
"Good idea Kaoru. I wonder where you got your cleverness from?" Mr. Kamiya asked in a sarcastic voice. They both laughed and said their goodbyes. Kaoru ran back to where Kenshin and Hiko were and told them the good news.  
  
"Good news, you two are coming to dinner with us to the Akabeko!" Kaoru leaped in joy.  
  
"You mean that really expensive and fancy beef pot house? That's like the third most expensive beef pot house restaurant in like Japan." Hiko's mouth dropped when he heard his nephew comment on the restaurant.  
  
"Uh, yeah. If you don't want to go that's ok."  
  
"Oh, we're going! Don't worry about that, but how are we getting there?" Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at each other and the three walked outside. Hiko's eyes popped out as he walked around Kaoru's car.  
  
"Aw, I always wanted one of these!" Hiko neared the car with his hands.  
  
"Hey! Hands off! This is my car!" Kenshin laughed in the background as Kaoru was trying to peel his uncle off his dream car.  
  
"Hey Kaoru! Still want to go against me?" Kenshin challenged. Kaoru looked back with her hands pulling Hiko back by his mouth.  
  
Kaoru took her hands out of Hiko's mouth and nodded. "Sure, but do you have an extra set of training clothes?" Kenshin led her toward the dojo once again, while Kaoru shot glances at Hiko.  
  
They reached the dojo and Kenshin went to the closet and grabbed a blue gi and a white hakama. 'Hope she likes it. I think it will make her look beautiful. No Kenshin! Stop thinking that way!' Kenshin came back and handed her the yukata and hakama. He then pointed out the dressing room and Kaoru ran in.  
  
A moment later, Kaoru came out carrying her regular clothes with her arm. "How does this look?" Kenshin smiled.  
  
"It looks great. It matches your eyes perfectly. You can keep it if you want." Kenshin looked down and blushed.  
  
"No that's alright. I'll leave it here so that I can train in these whenever I come here."  
  
"Wait, you're coming back? Don't you think this place is dirty and too poor for you?" Kenshin was shocked.  
  
"Of course I'll come back. I think this place is cool! We're friends remember, I'm going to need a sparring partner anyways." She smiled and grabbed a bokken. "You're not going to use that sakabatou on me are you?" Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Of course not, I wouldn't want to hurt you would I?" he said sarcastically. Kenshin reached over and grabbed a bokken for himself. "Ok then Kaoru, are you ready?" Kaoru nodded and leaped into place. Both of them took their stances and waited. Hiko had just walked in and found them ready to spar. He walked to the middle and raised his hand.  
  
"Ready you two. Ok then, HASHIME!" Hiko threw his hand down. Kenshin and Kaoru playfully wailed their battle cry that sounded like Xena then charged at each other. Kaoru was the first to strike down, but Kenshin vanished. 'Obviously behind me.' Kaoru turned around and slashed sideways. Kaoru only saw a glimpse of Kenshin, but she still missed. 'Where could he be now?' Kaoru quickly looked side-to-side and saw nothing.  
  
"Um, Kaoru, up here." Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin coming down from the ceiling. 'Aw crap,' thought Kaoru. "Kaoru, I'll show you my favorite technique! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, RYU TSUI SEN!" Kenshin came down slashing downwards aiming at Kaoru's collarbone. Kaoru totally panicked, but her quick reactions blocked the attack. The force of Kenshin's attack brought her to her knees. Then Kenshin hopped off and landed lightly on his feet. Kaoru got back up and after being released from the attack. Kenshin put down his bokken. "Are you ok?" Kaoru noticed her chance. She dashed forward and jumped to slash downwards. And that was the end of the match. Kenshin feel to the floor with his swirly eyes and a big bump on his head.  
  
"Baka-deshi! How could you let your guard down?" Kaoru on the other hand was celebrating, jumping up and down holding up the victory sign.  
  
"Yat ta! I beat you Kenshin! Boo yah!" After her victory dance, Kaoru went back inside the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothing.  
  
"Well, it's about time to go to the restaurant. We're meeting up with my family there. So let's go!" Kaoru looked at Hiko's desperate face. "And I'm driving." Hiko suddenly frowned. "Ok fine! Just this once!" Hiko skipped in joy toward Kaoru's Celica. (AN: Now just imagine Hiko skipping.... rofl! Now what a site to see.) Hiko hopped into the driver's seat, while Kaoru took shotgun. Kenshin took the back obviously. Kaoru hesitated before giving Hiko the car keys. 'I'm not so sure about this, but.... he's the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, how bad can he drive?' Little does Kaoru know she would totally regret letting Hiko drive....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Oh my god! You could've killed us there! And you call yourself a master!" Kaoru made Hiko pull over so they could switch seats. "I'm driving. We're so lucky to be alive!"  
  
"Whew! That was the most fun I've ever had since the last time I drove a car!" Even for Hiko's age, he still acted like a teenager. Kenshin was in the back with his swirly eyes again. He looked a little green, but I don't this he'd hurl or anything. Kaoru took over and resumed driving toward the Akabeko. Hiko resumed to his pouting self, wanting to feel the thrill of driving again.  
  
When they finally arrived, Kaoru found her family waiting outside. Kaoru parked her car in the front so that the valet parking person could park the car in the garage for her. She gave the keys to him and he drove off. Ayame and Suzume quickly ran towards Kaoru. 'Probably for a hug.' Kaoru smirked to herself and opened her arms, but when they reached Kaoru, Ayame and Suzume ran right passed her. "What....?" Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin being hugged by her two little sisters.  
  
"Ken-nii!"  
  
"Whoa! Hello Ayame and Suzume!" Kenshin bent down and returned the hug. After the hug, Kenshin found Kaoru with her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging out. Meanwhile, Hiko and Mr. Kamiya walked up to each other and gave each other a death glare. They stared at each other for a while, but began to laugh.  
  
Yahiko leaned over to Kaoru's ear. "What's wrong with them?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but aren't they rivals?" Kaoru and Kenshin replied at the same time. Both blushed and walked toward the entrance of the Akabeko with the other children.  
  
"Seijiro Hiko! Long time no see!"  
  
"Indeed Kamiya-san, indeed. So how have you been doing?"  
  
"Great, getting a bunch of students from your dojo. And you know what's the coolest thing? They can't stop talking about your style, they even use it during practice." They continued laughing.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. You know what? Why don't we forget this rivalry crap and live our lives joyfully, as friends?"  
  
"Why, that's a splendid idea. You know what's a better idea? Why don't we merge our dojo? We would be teaching both styles at once; the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and of course the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!"  
  
"Now that is a better idea. I like how you think. Why don't we talk about this over dinner? I hear my nephew's going pretty well with your daughter, hehe." Hiko nudged Mr. Kamiya with his arm. They once again broke into an endless laughter. (AN: And both of them never had any sake yet.... ^-^)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Dinner was great, that it was. Hiko and Mr. Kamiya talked about merging their dojo, and Kenshin and Kaoru were being teased by Kaoru's siblings about them dating. Yahiko would start a comment, Ayame would repeat what he said, and Suzume would repeat what Ayame said in her cute little own way.  
  
"I'll drive Kenshin and Hiko-san home. You guys can go home first." Kaoru took a quick glare at Seijiro. "I'm driving!" Hiko laughed. His face was totally red after all that sake.  
  
Kenshin dragged his uncle into the car. As Kenshin did that, Hiko began singing.  
  
"Senaka ni mimi o pitto tsukete dakishimeta   
  
kyokaisen mitai na karada ga jyamada ne dokka itchaiso nanosa  
  
damatteru tto chigireso dakara konna kimochi   
  
hankei san METER inai no sekai de motto motto hittsuitetai no sa  
  
kawaribanko de PEDAL o koide ojigi no himawari toorikoeshi  
  
gungun kaze o nomikonde sou tobeso jyan   
  
hajimete kanjita kimi no taion dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai   
  
attakai RHYTHM niko no shinzo ga kuttsuiteku   
  
kuchibiru tto kuchibiru me tto me tto tte tto tte   
  
Kami-sama wa nani mo kinshi nanka shitenai aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru   
  
atashi mada koritenai otona jya wakannai   
  
kurushikute setsunakute misetakute panku shichau   
  
soppo mite matteru kara pokke no mayotteru tte de hoppe ni furete   
  
koi shiteru chikara ni maho o kakete!" (AN: If you didn't know what song that was, it's 1/2. The second ending to Rurouni Kenshin.)  
  
By the time he finished singing, they had arrived. Kenshin pulled his uncle out of the car, while Kaoru pushed from the other side. "Thanks, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, bye Kenshin."  
  
"Goodnight." They waved at each other and Kaoru drove off. Kenshin continued dragging Hiko into the house and finally threw his uncle onto the couch. Just then he heard the phone ring. Kenshin ran over and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi! Um, is Himura Kenshin there?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Long time huh Kenshin." His voice was so familiar. "You forgot me already? It's Akira!"  
  
"Akira? Is that really you?"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
AN: WUH BAM! Cliffhanger! Boo yah! Well this chapter took quite a while to write, sorry about that. I've been so busy with summer school homework, and a "little" bit of Kingdom Hearts. RIKU EVIL! Oh sorry about that. I will be beginning the fourth chapter shortly, I hope, but for now, I'm going to work on my Inuyasha one. Ok then! Now I shall answer your confusing reviews!  
  
QueSeraSera: Whoops, my bad. I meant to say his left foot in back, I'm going to have to correct that sooner of later, but I'm lazy right now so yeah.  
  
DragonSorceress22: Well now, it was fun talking to you on AIM. I hope you enjoy this chappy! ^-^  
  
Jellybob 15: Amazing writer? HA! Now that's a funny comment, but thanks. I don't get that comment a lot so it's just a reaction. d=  
  
Keirran: Ah don't worry, Tomoe's coming back, just to get Kenshin pissed. You know, going Battousai on Japan and killing everyone. Ah, but I don't want to put out any spoilers now. And yes, K/K are totally made for each other, but I'm slowing them down.  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Indeed, fitting other anime is fun that it is.   
  
Rkhorsenut: No I didn't mean sakabatou. Now I don't want Kenshin getting arrested for carrying a real sword in the streets would I? He just uses the sakabatou when he's training in his dojo with his uncle.  
  
OK THEN! REVIEW ONEGAI! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID! EVEN IF YOUR YOUNGER SIBLING IS SETTING A VIRUS ON YOUR COMPUTER, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SLIP OFF THE MOUSE AND CLICK THE GO BUTTON! ^-^ CYA! 


	4. Betrayal

[AN: WAI! Well, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. It makes me feel... s-p-e-c-i-a-l! Ok then, glad people liked the Hiko being drunk and everything. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'm getting some ideas, but it's hard to remember them without hurting your head a little. Ah well, it's worth it... I hope. ^-^ Whoops! I've been putting yukata instead of gi! My bad! I got confused. Ah well, just go on with it.]  
  
Look! Rurouni Kenshin's on Ebay for a buck! Must buy! Jk!  
  
Does She Care as Much as I Do?  
  
"Yes it's Akira, so Kenshin, how's it been?" Akira, Kenshin's childhood friend was actually calling him. 'Man I haven't talked to him for a long time...'  
  
"I've been doing fine, except for all that harsh training I get from my uncle."  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Hiko from the background. 'Boy does he heal fast from hangovers.'  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that Kenshin. Are you still mad about the fight we had for that Jolly Rancher?" Both of them laughed.  
  
"Maybe. Man, I'm sorry about that. I guess I went too far. I was hungry, you know me." Kenshin chuckled. "So, catch on to any chicks lately?" Kenshin laughed uncontrollably, but stopped when he noticed Akira wasn't laughing. 'Maybe he does have one, girls were never interested in him when I was with him...'  
  
"Actually Kenshin I do. And she loves me a lot apparently. I don't think that's very funny. Not like you got one, unless you did. Ha, Kenshin's a player."  
  
Kenshin blushed behind the phone. "Oro? I am not! I did have a girlfriend, but we just recently broke up because we didn't love each other." He didn't want to mention Kaoru now did he.  
  
"What a coincidence! My girlfriend just broke up with someone too! And now she's with me. Hey I got a great idea! Want to meet up sometime? How about a double date? My treat, I'll pay for it all. I'll bring my girl and you can bring someone too! So, want to go?" Kenshin thought for a while.  
  
"Hold on, let me think about it. I'll call you back, wait, what's your phone number?" Akira told him his new phone number and they both hung up. Kenshin walked to see how his uncle was doing, but he was gone. So Kenshin checked his room and found him sleeping on his bed. 'Ah, good, he's ok. Now, if I were to go, who would I bring? I don't think Tomoe would go with me. How about Sano? No, bringing a guy would be weird since Akira did say double date." Kenshin suddenly zoned out and pictured Sanosuke and himself holding hands. 'No! No perverted and gay thoughts! No! Who would I bring that's a girl?' 'Kaoru! But I don't know... we're not having a relationship or anything. But she's the only girl I can think of other than Megumi and Misao. Megumi would just talk about her medical studies and Misao would bother saying yes since she's waiting for her Aoshi-sama. Hey, that's right! Misao asked me to ask Aoshi if he liked her. Oh well, I'll do that later. Ok, back to that double date thing. So, I guess Kaoru's the only person.' Kenshin picked up the phone and began dialing Akira's phone number.  
  
"Ok Akira, I got someone. So where are we going?"  
  
"You tell me who it is first." Akira smiled with curiosity.  
  
Kenshin hesitated. "It's just some girl that I just met a few days ago. We've become pretty good friends. I've said enough, so where and when are we going."  
  
"I don't know yet. How about a movie? On Saturday?"  
  
"Sure why not? What are we going to watch?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure. How about something the girls would like. Hm... ok fine, maybe not a movie. Hey, wait! There's a carnival that night! How perfect! So how about it Kenshin."  
  
"Fine with me, as long as I'm not paying." Kenshin laughed, as he thought it was funny, but once again Akira didn't laugh.  
  
"Ok, Saturday, carnival, how about... 6 PM?"  
  
"Alrighty then. It's set." Kenshin sighed. "Now I just have to ask Kaoru," Kenshin mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Ok then, bye! Nice talking to you again."  
  
"Same to you." Both of them hung up and Kenshin dashed to the bathroom.  
  
'Ah, my fresh shiny teeth. Maybe I should sing a song!' Kenshin jumped and grabbed his toothbrush, pretending it was a microphone.  
  
"When you're feeling lonely, sad as I can be. All by myself on an uncharted island in the endless sea. What makes me happy, that fills me up with glee! Those bones in my jaw, that don't have a flaw, my shiny teeth and me! My shiny teeth that sparkle, just like the stars in space! My shiny teeth that twinkle, and brings beauty to my face! My shiny teeth that glisten, just like a Christmas tree! You'd walk a mile just to see me smile! Whew! My shiny teeth and me! Yes they're all so perfect, so white and pearly. Brush, gargle, rinse, with those breath mints, my shiny teeth and me! My shiny teeth are so awesome, just like my favorite song! My shiny teeth that blossom, so they'd grow to be real strong! My shiny teeth I love them, and they all love me! Why should I talk to you when I got thirty-two? Whew! My shiny teeth and me!" (AN: And if anyone didn't know that song, it was from "The Fairy Odd parents" from Nickelodeon sung by Chip Skylark. I don't know why in the world Kenshin would be singing it, but I just heard it a while ago and I thought, 'What the heck, that seems funny enough to put in.' ^-^) After singing, Kenshin finished his "business" and hopped onto his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about how he would ask Kaoru. 'Am I going to be asking her on a date? No, just a friendly hangout thing, I guess. Yeah that must be what it is. Kenshin, you are so smart sometimes.' He smiled to himself and dreamt about (who else?) Kaoru.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Now back to Kaoru. After driving Kenshin home, she raced back home, wanting to take a nice clean shower. When she arrived, her father was waiting for her at the door.  
  
"Kaoru, does it take that long to drive Kenshin all the way to his house?" He chuckled a little, but saw Kaoru's angry face.  
  
"Dad! We just had to pick up that Hiko-san, since he was drunk, and put him on the couch."  
  
"So you went in again? Ooo, Kaoru. Did you get a kiss?" Now he was rolling on the floor laughing his lungs out. Kaoru just ignored him and stamped upstairs. 'Boy he goes overboard sometimes. Grrrr, but Kenshin does seem nice. No! I shall not think that way! Wonder if he thinks like this too?' Kaoru slammed open her door and found her three siblings on her bed watching "Pokémon 4ever."  
  
"Yahiko? You actually watch this stuff?" Kaoru asked as she grabbed the things she needed for her shower.  
  
"Yeah, why not? They wanted to watch it, too. Pokémon shall live forever! It'll never die!" Yahiko held up his victory sign.  
  
"Right! Ok, I'm off to take a shower!"  
  
After her shower, she did everything necessary to make herself prettyful before going to sleep, which she obviously dreamt about her Kenshin-sama. ^-^  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Kaoru woke up with a yawn and "Change the World" playing on her stereo. (AN: XP "Change the World" was my alarm once. It got annoying so I changed the CD.) Kaoru quickly took her morning shower and jumped into her school uniform. Then the phone rang...  
  
"Hello? Is Kamiya Kaoru there?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to my ugly sister? I mean, she's ugly!" Now I wonder who picked up the phone? ^-^'  
  
"I just need to ask her a favor."  
  
"If you really want to... KAORU! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!" Yahiko giggled like a little girl and ran off.  
  
"MY WHAT?!" Kaoru picked up the phone Yahiko had put down and put it to her ear.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Yeah, hi...Kenshin? Why in the world would you call me?"  
  
"Well, since you always seem to give me a ride when I'm walking, could you just give me a ride when you pass by my house? I can wait outside." Kenshin seemed embarrassed asking for a ride from Kaoru, but she would pick him up anyways while he was walking towards school.  
  
"Um, yeah sure." Just then Mr. Kamiya walked in. "Wait, hold on."  
  
"Hey Kaoru, sorry, but I'm busy today. Can you go early and drive the kids to school for me? Onegai, just for today, well maybe for a couple of days, but today is the most important."  
  
"Um, sure, I guess." 'Great, now I'll have to stuff four people in my car.'  
  
"So Kaoru, who's that on the phone?" Mr. Kamiya chuckled and ran away before anything got chucked at him. After her father's leaving, Kaoru went back to her conversation with Kenshin.  
  
"Ok then, I'll pick you up whenever I come across your house, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks Kaoru, I owe you. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Oh yeah! And just one more thing..." Kaoru hung up before Kenshin could ask her about that "friendly hangout." 'I can ask her in the car then.'  
  
Kaoru stuffed her breakfast into her mouth and called all her siblings to her Toyota Celica.  
  
"Nee-chan! I don't want to go to school," Ayame complained.  
  
"But you have to, it's for your own good. Do you want to be as smart as me?" Ayame nodded. "Good, then go to school. It's fun, don't you have any friends that play with you?"  
  
"Yes, but there are other people that tease me."  
  
"Well then Ayame-chan, I'll teach you something that'll help. Talk about their moms. Wait, no just kidding. Don't talk about their moms, just tease them back with the best you got, or ignore them. It's simple, just stick with your friends and Yahiko will be there with you anyways." Kaoru gave her 'You'd better protect her' stare to Yahiko. He nodded and hopped inside the car, while Kaoru gently put Ayame and Suzume into the back. "Kenshin will be also coming with us today. That's why he called Yahiko."  
  
"Yay!" Ayame leaned over to Yahiko. "Is Ken-nii Kaoru's boyfriend?" Yahiko just shrugged and gave her an evil smile. She understood and smiled herself. Kaoru turned on the ignition and gracefully drove out without making the car bump once. Once Kaoru was on the road, she drove off toward Kenshin's house.  
  
Kenshin had been outside waiting and thinking of a way to ask Kaoru out. "Hm, how about 'Hey Kaoru, I know we've only known each other for about four days, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival on Saturday?' No, that's lame. AH! I don't know!" He then saw her car coming. "Great, what am I going to say?"  
  
Kaoru hit the breaks when she reached Kenshin's house and Yahiko flew forward. Kaoru quickly caught him and threw him back. "Haven't you heard of a seat belt? You could've been killed!"  
  
"Haven't you heard of driver's lessons? Man you drive like a ugly mad person!" Kaoru held up her fist and was about to knock Yahiko's lights out, but Kenshin opened the car door next to her.  
  
"Oh, good morning Kenshin." Kaoru greeted him kindly, holding back her anger from Yahiko.  
  
"Hello Kaoru..." Kenshin looked back and saw the whole family sitting in the back. "Oh, I see we have company."  
  
"Ken-nii!" Ayame and Suzume tried jumping toward him, but their seatbelts kept them back. Kenshin took his seat in front and put on his seat belt.  
  
He turned back again and began greeting the little ones. "Hello Ayame-chan, good morning Suzume-chan. Whoa, Yahiko, what happened to you?"  
  
Kaoru answered for Yahiko. "Oh he just flew to the front when I parked in front of your house because he didn't have his seatbelt on. Don't worry about him, he's fine, he always is."  
  
"Ok. So why are they here?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I have to drive them to school because my dad's busy."  
  
"Oh, ok." They eventually arrived at the Elementary/middle School. "Bye everyone!" Kenshin waved at Kaoru's siblings. 'Crap; now I'm alone with Kaoru. Should I ask? This will be probably my only chance, ok Kenshin, let's do it!"  
  
"Um... Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru lightly pressed the acceleration pedal and continued their drive to their school.  
  
"I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday..."  
  
"Nope, why?" Kaoru was curious right now. 'Is he trying to ask me out? Oh joy!'  
  
"You think we can go to the carnival on that day?" Kenshin started blushing.  
  
"A-are you asking me out on a date?" Kaoru just had to know that she did.  
  
"Um, no. I'm meeting up with an old friend; he was bringing his girlfriend and said that I could bring a friend along too. Don't worry Kaoru, my friend's paying. I think he thought his girlfriend would become lonely so he insisted I invite a friend." Kenshin felt so stupid. 'Why did I say know. It is kinda a date anyways. I don't know...'  
  
Kaoru on the other hand was totally disappointed. 'And here I thought he'd really ask me, because I think I'd say yes. But, what if it really is a date, a double date? But he just doesn't want to admit it... maybe...' "Ok fine, I'll go. Not like it's going to hurt or anything." Kenshin yelped in joy. "Huh? What was that Kenshin?"  
  
"Um, nothing... So you're really going?"  
  
"Why not? You invited me, and since I'm not paying, that's even better." 'And she's rich. Cheap people these days...' "I'm going to have to pick you up huh?" Kenshin slowly nodded. "Ok then, when?"  
  
"He said he'd meet us there at 6, so I guess you should pick me up around 5:30?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
(AN: Now I don't want to write about the rest of those days so I'll get to the plot ^-^)  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin waited for the rest of those days, feeling very tempted, wanting to go to their scheduled "friendly go out." They both got to know each other better those past few days and had begun to hang out together even more. They'd usually go to each other's house after school to work on homework and train each other at kendo. Whenever Kenshin was at Kaoru's house, he would play with Ayame and Suzume. He'd also train with Yahiko too. Whenever Kaoru went to Kenshin's house, Hiko would beg to drive again and also tease them about the two being "close."  
  
They had turned in their interviews on that Friday and gotten the best grade. Misao and Sano were jealous, but they knew they were "less gifted." They had both join the kendo team after school and were the best there, other than their coach, Saitou. Kenshin was a match for him, Kaoru knew that, but he didn't show it that's all. Kaoru and Kenshin were usually sparring partners and amazed the class with their skills.  
  
Finally the day had come. It was Saturday and almost time to go to that carnival. 'Ok, in thirty minutes I have to go pick up Kenshin. Some date this is, isn't the guy supposed to pick me up? Well, this isn't a date anyways, because he said so. Ah well.' Kaoru spent her thirty minutes training with Yahiko and her father. When it was about time to go, she took a quick shower.  
  
Over at Kenshin's house though, Kenshin was having an interesting conversation with his favorite uncle. It was his only uncle anyways. "So Kenshin, going out on a date eh?"  
  
"It is not a date! I'm meeting up with Akira that's all."  
  
"Then why are you bringing Kaoru along, and why to a carnival?" That left Kenshin totally silent. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought." Kenshin began blushing and ran out the door. "My little nephew is growing up." Hiko headed toward the dojo laughing his head off.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru headed off to the car and drove off. It was silent for a while until Kaoru's curiosity overcame her. "So who's this friend of yours?"  
  
"His name is Kiyosato Akira. He was a good friend of mine when I went to those cheap public schools. This is silly but we had a fight that started with one jolly rancher and haven't seen or each other ever since, until last night. He invited me just yesterday and he's bringing his girlfriend. The funny thing was, that his girlfriend broke up with some other guy exactly when I broke up with Tomoe. What a coincidence huh?"  
  
"You know that Kiyosato-san's girlfriend can be Tomoe you know. She did say she was cheating on you right?" That left Kenshin totally silent. 'She's right. No it can't be.'  
  
"I don't think so. They go to totally different schools." Kenshin didn't want to accept that Tomoe was cheating on him for his old best friend.  
  
"Yeah, but I heard she went to another school that's a public school and kinda cheap. Rumors say she also has a boyfriend already..."  
  
"Ok, enough about her. I don't want to think about the past, I must move on." Silence once again took over, except for the fact that Sandstorm was playing, and they didn't speak to each other until they arrived. Both opened their side of the car and walked together toward the entrance.  
  
"Hey Kenshin? Do you see them yet?" Kaoru looked around while coming towards the entrance.  
  
"Yup, there he is." Kenshin pointed at a young man a little taller than Kenshin with a red sweater about two sizes bigger than what would fit him and some jeans.  
  
"Boy, he's sexy," Kaoru sarcastically said. Kenshin glared at her. "What?! It's not like I'm your girlfriend and your being jealous about it, or is it?" Kaoru giggled until they met up.  
  
"Kenshin! Glad you showed up, and who's this young lady?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "She's really pretty Kenshin, where did you find her?"  
  
Kenshin was turning red, real red. "Um... she's a classmate from school I met about four days ago..."  
  
"Girlfriend in four days?! Wow! Kenshin you player." Akira chuckled.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! Just a friend that's a girl."  
  
"You punk! Why would you think I was Kenshin's girlfriend now?" Kaoru put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Kenshin, didn't you tell her it was supposed to be a double date?"  
  
"A-a d-double d-date?" Kenshin got even redder.  
  
"Sorry Kaoru, I left that detail out..." Now Kenshin couldn't take any more embarrassment so he tried changing the subject. "So where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, she's using the restroom. She'll be out soon."  
  
"Um... Kenshin? I think I have to go too. Excuse me." Kaoru headed over to the restroom and guess who she found inside. Kaoru opened the door and walked to towards the sink, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oops, sorry. Excuse...me? Yukishiro-dono?" Kaoru tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Kamiya-san," Tomoe said in monotone. "So why are you here?"  
  
"I'm with... Kenshin..."  
  
"Figures. That poor loser."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about Kenshin like that. You used to date him, don't you even feel any sympathy for him?" Kaoru felt anger surge through her blood.  
  
"For someone that can't even afford his own car? No way. At least I have someone that cares for me and can afford 10 cars." Kaoru was about to slap her upside the head, but decided not to incase something bad would happen. 'Fights don't solve anything, fights don't solve anything,' Kaoru repeated in her head. She walked out ignoring Tomoe and went back to where Kenshin and Akira were. Kenshin saw that pissed look on Kaoru's face and began to worry.  
  
"Um... Kaoru, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just bumped into that Yukishiro-san and she was talking trash about you."  
  
"Tomoe? Really?"  
  
Akira bumped into the conversation. "Wait, you know Tomoe?"  
  
"Yeah, she's Kenshin's ex-girlfriend," informed Kaoru.  
  
"But, Tomoe's my..." Just then Tomoe walked up to Akira and pulled him into a quick kiss, not even noticing Kenshin and Kaoru. 'Figures, losers fit together perfectly.' Kaoru laughed inside her head.  
  
"Oh, hey Tomoe. Didn't expect that, well I'd like you to meet..."  
  
Tomoe cut off Akira. "Kenshin..."  
  
"So you do know him. He's your ex?" Tomoe didn't even answer; she just grabbed Akira's hand and walked into the carnival after handing the carnival person two tickets.  
  
Kaoru shifted into her complaining mode, while Kenshin was totally zoned out. "So that's it? Some best friend you have? No offense, but he didn't even pay for our tickets yet when he said he would!"  
  
"Tomoe..."  
  
"Kenshin! Are you listening?" Kenshin was suddenly snapped back to reality and looked at Kaoru with a confused face. "You're friend just ditched you for your ex-girlfriend! What's going on?"  
  
"It seems that our double date has been cancelled Kaoru. Sorry for lying to you, I'll take you home... wait, I don't have a car, Kaoru? You want to go home? If you hate me, I'll know why."  
  
"Kenshin, I will never hate you." Kaoru covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. "What I meant was, that I'm not mad at you or anything, and we don't have to go home. If you really wanted to go on a date with me, you should've asked Kenshin." Kaoru began blushing herself. "We don't have to go home, why don't we enjoy this carnival while we are here. I'll pay Kenshin." Kaoru began walking towards the ticket stand when Kenshin grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. Kenshin was still slightly blushing, but he was looking at Kaoru straight in the eyes.  
  
"Kaoru... would like to go on a date with me?" (AN: gasp! ^-^) Kenshin's question left Kaoru in shock and laughter. Kenshin blushed even more than he did when Akira was talking with him. When Kaoru's laughter stopped, she looked back at Kenshin.  
  
"Of course I will." She smiled back at Kenshin, which made his heart turn into liquid. 'Yes! I'm going on a date with Kenshin! Wait till I tell Misao!' Kaoru leaped in joy in her head, while Kenshin was thinking about the same. 'A date with Kaoru, and I only knew her four days. I'd better tell Sano.' They both walked, well Kaoru was skipping, towards the ticket stand, where Kaoru kindly bought two tickets for Kenshin and herself.  
  
"Let's go Kenshin! I don't want to stay at the entrance forever, and besides, I'm hungry!"  
  
"All right Kaoru," Kenshin jogged towards Kaoru with thoughts flying around his head. 'What kind of a guy am I? Doesn't the guy who invites the girl have to pay?' Just then, Kenshin's stomach grumbled. "I guess that answers our question of where we're going to go right now.  
  
Kaoru went in the line to get some food, while Kenshin was looking for a place to sit. Kaoru came back with two hot dogs, two sodas, and a little plate of French fries. Kenshin's eyes begun sparkling at the sight of the food. He licked his lips, "Yum, junk food..." Kenshin almost started drooling, but his quick reflexes made him slurp it back up. Kaoru giggled when she heard him slurping his drool. Kenshin tensed up when he felt someone staring at him. He turned his head to find an adult couple talking to each other while staring at Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin didn't want them staring at them so he had to say something.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked Kenshin. The coupled giggled at each other.  
  
The man sighed. "Young love...'  
  
"Oh Tamahome, you're so mean. What he was trying to say was you two looked just like we did when we were dating." The woman smiled and Kenshin smiled back. He turned back and saw Kaoru blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
They finished as quickly as possible and ran over to the games section. There they found a variety of games and prizes you could get, but the one that caught Kaoru's attention the most was cute giant Pikachu hanging on one of the game stalls. (AN: I don't know why I said Pikachu, but since I have one, mind as well put it in. I mean everyone loves Pikachu right? ^-^)  
  
"Oh my god Kenshin! Look how cute that is! Please, can you get it for me?" Kaoru gave Kenshin her best expression of the puppy dog eyes she could and obviously Kenshin couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine... but I kinda don't have any money to play." Kenshin blushed, he wasn't used to asking one single person for so much in one day.  
  
"No problem Kenshin, just get me that giant Pikachu!" She handed him some spare change she had and gave it to Kenshin. Kenshin walked over to the stall and examined what you had to do. It was one of those throwing games where you had to throw the baseball into the giant jug with a skinny hole on top.  
  
"So there kid, want to win something for your girlfriend there?"  
  
"Um... yeah. How much do I have to pay?" asked Kenshin. The worker told him the rules and the price.  
  
He paid the worker a dollar and received two balls. Seeing that Kenshin was kinda a nerd, he made the perfect calculations he needed. When he looked back at Kaoru, he forgot everything he had just calculated and zoned out for a second. 'Crap, I forgot. There's only one thing left to do then: believe. I must do this for Kaoru. She really wants that stuffed... Pokémon.' Kenshin took his aim, closed his eyes, and believed all he could. He threw the ball lightly... but totally missed for it went towards the right. 'What?! After all the believing? Great, that helps a lot. Ah well, I'll just go to another game that's easier and gives the same prize.' Luckily he still had one more ball left, but he just tossed it towards the jug without a care if it made it in or not, but in the last second before he threw the ball had a quick thought of Kaoru. Well, Kenshin turned around with his back towards the jug and heard the ball fall down, but the sound seemed isolated. He suddenly heard cheers of joy and Kaoru dashing towards him yelling and laughing. Kenshin was shocked from the sudden embrace, but liked it... a lot. He turned around and saw that the worker was trying to hand a giant Pikachu towards him.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin! I love it! How did you do it? These are like one of the hardest games!" Kenshin grabbed the Pikachu and handed it to Kaoru. She gave him another hug with her free arm and resumed hugging the Pikachu tightly. Kenshin was feeling quite jealous for the Pikachu was getting more attention than him from Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Kenshin to find him looking disturbed. 'Is he ok?' She looked back at the Pikachu she was hugging to death. 'Is he jealous over a stuffed toy?' She began blushing a deep red again. 'I don't know, but here goes nothing.' She held the Pikachu with her left hand and with her other hand, grabbed Kenshin's hand. Kaoru could sense Kenshin's sudden shock, but when he noticed who was holding his hand, he felt calm and warm.  
  
While Kenshin and Kaoru were distracted by thinking how they were in such a "close" situation, they didn't notice Akira and Tomoe following them. "How would you actually like this poor dog? You should be ashamed." Kaoru suddenly caught a glimpse of amber in Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"Please, leave Kaoru out of this." Kenshin's voice was totally different for it was deeper and more serious than the Kenshin Kaoru knew.   
  
"Hm... how about... no." Tomoe laughed evilishly while covering her mouth with her hand. (AN: You know those evil laughs anime girls do. ^-^)  
  
Kenshin clenched his fists tightly, but when Kaoru placed her hand on his shoulder, all his tension went away and his amber eyes turned back to purple. "Kenshin, let's just go."  
  
"Girl, don't think you can run away from me like that!"  
  
"I can, and I will," Kaoru responded proudly, placing her hands on her hips. Tomoe gave a quick battle cry and rushed towards Kaoru. Kaoru pushed Kenshin aside and swiftly dodged Tomoe's charge while leaving a foot out causing Tomoe to trip over it. She landed flat on the floor making dust blow into the air. Akira rushed over to help his girl and found Tomoe with her face with scratches all over it. "I am very sorry Yukishiro-dono, but it's your fault for insulting Kenshin and trying to hurt me. In other words, you deserved it. Here, you're going to need this." Kaoru threw some hand sanitizer over to Akira and walked back with Kenshin.  
  
"Thanks Kaoru, I really appreciate it for what you just did for me."  
  
"No problem Kenshin, that's what friends are for." Kaoru gave him a warm smile.  
  
"So we're still only just friends?" Kenshin blurted out. 'Whoops...'  
  
"Not unless you want more..." Kaoru accidentally slipped that out of her mouth. They stared at each other for a while in front of the car, thinking about what they had just absentmindedly said to each other.  
  
"I think we are fine what we are right now..." Kaoru was a little disappointed that Kenshin didn't want to go any further, but glad that he had said something to break the silence. They both hopped back into Kaoru's car and drove back home.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
AN: Well that's the end of chappy four. Well lucky you, I didn't leave a cliffhanger. Ah my head hurts too much to make up one. I shall continue! Thanks for the reviews again. I'm getting more than my Inuyasha one. XP Ah well, once again I shall respond your very amusing reviews. Yes very amusing, all I'm really getting is "Good story," "I like it," or "Update soon." Now those are just annoying, but they're still reviews. Thanks people!  
  
CurlsofSerenity: Sorry about that quotation mark problem, but I saved it on the wrong format thingy, so I fixed it. Yup, that father thing was kind of based on my own dad for he always does that.  
  
Dragon Master27: What's wrong with my computer? What's wrong with yours?! Lol jk. It's just that quotation mark problem I guess. Now why didn't I finish the song? Because I like it, and well, I don't know, but it seemed pointless for Hiko was drunk.  
  
Dragontamer9741: Whoops! My mistake, I just fixed that recently for someone else told me that I did that double right foot thing. XP Sorry, I guess I was kind of in a rush at the time.  
  
Sango: Yes, that Hiko thing was pretty funny. Ha, I even laughed myself while I was typing it. It was fun picturing it and I thought you people would've liked it too, since Hiko's pretty serious all the time except when he teases Kenshin. Thanks for your review.  
  
DragonSorceress22: Ack! You're a twin. Scary, it's just that I don't meet twins that much. Yup it's fun talking to you on AIM, very fun. You're welcome for getting that song stuck in your head. ^-^  
  
Kitty: Yeah I know all that stuff for I just got to that part recently. But for the secret movie, I haven't seen it, but I know it's about that Kingdom Hearts 2. But still... RIKU = EVIL! ^-^ 


	5. That Pink Thingy!

[AN: Writer's blocks are EVIL! But oh well. At least I'm still updating unlike the people who update like once every two months. Now those people are EVIL! GO PIKACHU! Thanks for the helpful reviews. I shall continue that I shall! ^-^ Sorry for making you wait so long, but aren't writer's blocks just evil? Glad you agree. I can just see those threatening letters from my friend... XP]  
  
::dreams about owning RK::  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kenshin hopped onto his bed after coming home from the carnival not noticing his uncle sitting on the chair in his room. 'Wow, what a day...' Kenshin was knocked out of his thinking when he heard someone sighing. He quickly jumped out of his bed and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Don't worry baka-deshi. It's only me, your uncle." Hiko suddenly burst into laughter as Kenshin blushed and fell back towards his bed. Forgetting his bed was a bunk bed; Kenshin hit his head on the bottom of the bunk and dropped to the floor holding his head.  
  
"OW!" yelled Hiko's baka-deshi. Hiko began laughing even more; in fact he almost fell off the chair. Kenshin just laid on the floor with his swirly eyes again.  
  
"So Kenshin how was the "friendly outing?" Hiko did the quotation mark finger thing when saying "friendly outing." Kenshin went all red and it looked like his clothes were about to go on fire. "Guess it went out quite nicely then. Did you get your first kiss?" Hiko started giggling like a little girl and decided it was time to leave incase he came out with a giant bump on his head. Hiko closed the door just when Kenshin threw his pillow at him. Kenshin fell back to his bed exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell directly to sleep.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
'Arg! Back to school, after that wonderful weekend... WAIT! What am I talking about?! Well, there was Kenshin... Ack! Shut up Kaoru! Wake up!' Kaoru popped out of her bed and rushed towards the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Kaoru finished her shower quickly and skipped gleefully downstairs. Gulping every last bit of her milk and swallowing her toast, she gathered her siblings and hopped into the car. She drove off towards Kenshin's house afterwards. Ayame and Suzume were giggling while Yahiko had a smirk on his face. Now Kaoru was just getting annoyed and very curious right about now.  
  
"What's so funny Ayame?" asked Kaoru. Ayame and Suzume just continued giggling.  
  
"Kaoru isn't it obvious?" Yahiko began laughing himself.  
  
"What's obvious?" Kaoru said with her very famous clueless voice. They kids just resumed their laughter until they arrived Kenshin's house. Kenshin was waiting outside with his uniform on and holding his school stuff. He hopped in the front seat next to Kaoru and greeted everyone like he usually did.  
  
"Good morning everyone!"  
  
"KEN-NII!" yelled Ayame and Suzume in unison. This time they were smart and unbuckled themselves before leaping towards Kenshin.  
  
"Whoa, it's not like I don't see you everyday." Kenshin gave his caring smile that all the siblings liked.  
  
They all arrived to their destinations safely. 'Um... crap, suddenly just got the urge to hold her hand, but I can't. I mean it was just one date, doesn't mean anything. I hope Sano didn't spread anything after that talk online yesterday... ah, what are the chances of him not telling Megumi.' Kenshin sighed aloud. Kaoru heard him sigh and threw herself in thought also.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about...' Kaoru just ignored the thought and they both entered the classroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Megumi heard everyone talking about how lucky Kaoru was. She walked up to one of the girls talking about Kaoru. "Why's Kaoru so lucky?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" The girl gave Megumi the look that said 'You're so slow.'  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"Aren't you Kaoru's friend? You should know. Some friend you are..."  
  
"Shut up! If you won't tell, I'll just ask someone else who's more reliable!" Megumi turned around walking away. Sanosuke had heard the familiar yelling and quickly dashed over to Megumi.  
  
"Hey Fox." Megumi turned around and saw the person she secretly had a crush on. 'Wait a tick, Sanosuke is Kenshin's best friend, therefore, I can get all the details on that date Kaoru was always talking about last week. Hehe...'  
  
"Hey Sano." Sanosuke leaped in joy inside his heart. 'Oh my god! She called me Sano! Hallelujah!' "Well, I was just wondering... could you meet me inside the janitor's closet during lunch?"  
  
"Of course, anything for you."  
  
"Uh huh, see you then." They went their separate ways and towards their classes. 'I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking. Ew...'  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru spent most of their classes sitting next to each other and taking quick glances at each other, but when they noticed they were staring at each other they would "try" to concentrate with their work again. Everyone noticed this and smiled. It was so obvious they liked each other, but wouldn't admit it. Sanosuke and Misao snickered at each other, while Aoshi stayed there looking up front with his cold eyes, but still knowing what was occurring in the classroom. He didn't want to laugh for he had a reputation to keep. 'Why in the world are people staring at Kenshin and myself?' Without thinking the obvious answer, Kaoru began blushing.  
  
The bell eventually rang and everyone dashed out quickly except Kenshin and Kaoru. Misao had already dashed out thinking she was forgetting something. 'What am I missing... Doe! Kaoru, duh! She better start explaining something!' Misao ran back as fast as she could, breaking a record if there was one, and grabbed Kaoru out of the classroom. Kenshin was left in the classroom clueless to what had just dashed in and grabbed Kaoru. 'Ah well, another reason why Makimachi-chan should be in the track team.' He grabbed his books and headed out.  
  
Meanwhile Sanosuke made his way towards the janitor's closet where the fox was waiting. He reached his destination and opened the door. It was dark... too dark. 'This is scary, I should probably go back... no, I trust the fox wouldn't ditch me... ok maybe she would...' He sighed and as he did a light turned on revealing a chair.  
  
"Sit," said a feminine voice.  
  
"Fox is that you?" A tint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Yes rooster, now sit."  
  
"Ok..." Sanosuke sat down on the chair and Megumi popped out of the shadows with a rope in her hands. She quickly tied him up as tightly as she could for she knew his amazing strength. "Um... you could have told me you know."  
  
Megumi put her business voice on. "Ok rooster, tell me everything or else."  
  
"Tell you what? Or else what?" He knew he could have broken the ropes, but he wanted to cherish the moment and the thought of his crush tying him up.  
  
"Tell me what happened on Kenshin's and Kaoru's "date." Or else I'll bring IT out. I know you're Kenshin's best friend and he tells you everything he's feeling."  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
Megumi had a smirk attached to her face. "Or else I'll bring THIS out!" She reached behind her and took out a GIANT PINK CARE BEAR with a GIANT PINK HEART on its stomach. She squeezed the stuffed bear's stomach lightly and the... the THING said, "I love you!"  
  
Sanosuke was totally petrified and paralyzed. When he finally realized his situation he broke out of the ropes and ran to the back of the closet. "No! No! Too pink! AH!" He covered his eyes the best he could with his arms, but it was still planted in his head. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Megumi on the other hand was laughing deviously. She continued squeezing the bear making it say different phrases such as "You're my favorite person!" or "We'll be friends forever!"  
  
Sanosuke just couldn't stand it anymore. "Ok, ok! I'll tell you, only if you take that, that THING away." Megumi placed the care bear away, but making sure it was in a spot she could reach incase Sanosuke made a break for it.  
  
"Alright rooster-head, what happened on that date?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a date at first. Kenshin was meeting an old friend; I think his name was Akira. Akira decided to make the reunion some kind of double date, but Kenshin didn't have anyone in mind other than Kaoru. But he didn't want to admit it was a date, just incase. I think Kaoru accepted and they both went to the carnival on Saturday. Guess who Akira's girlfriend was."  
  
"Um... do I know her?"  
  
"Do you know her? HA! Everyone in this school knows her. Yukishiro Tomoe."  
  
"Yukishiro-san?! The girl who cheated on Ken-san? Aw that crackpot's going to die! Ok, go on."  
  
"Well, after meeting Akira's girlfriend, they got pissed at each other and went their separate ways. He told me he won a giant Pikachu for Kaoru playing that game where you throw the ball into the jug. Yeah."  
  
"Oh, how romantic." Megumi put her hands together and looked up with her eyes sparkling. "I wish I had someone as nice as that."  
  
"Humph, that someone could be standing right in front of you..." Sanosuke whispered to himself.  
  
"What? Did you say something?"  
  
"Um, no. Well, after winning that stuffed Pokémon, they bumped into that EVIL couple. Tomoe began teasing Kenshin about how poor he was, but Missy stood up for him. It was so cool, well as I heard. I think Kenshin said Tomoe charged after Missy, but she dodged to the side and tripped that sucker. Tomoe ended up with one heck of a bloody facelift, hehe. Well Kenshin and Missy left and she drove him home with her hecka cool car..."  
  
"That's so romantic, too..."  
  
"Would you stop interrupting? Do you want to hear the story or what?" When Megumi shut herself up, he continued. "Well Missy dropped him off and, well before she left..."  
  
"Yes, what did they do?" Megumi had a tempting voice.  
  
"They made eye contact..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They got closer..."  
  
"And?!"  
  
"Closer..."  
  
"AND?!"  
  
"Closer..."  
  
"GET ON WITH IT SANO!"  
  
"Oh they just had a hug in front of Kenshin's front door when his uncle suddenly opened the door to find his nephew in a very close position with Missy. If I had seen it, I would have laughed my heart out."  
  
"Wow, that is so romantic…"  
  
"Yup! Pretty quick eh?"  
  
"No, not really. They seem perfect for each other. I mean have you actually looked at them?"  
  
"Yeah you're right. Man I told you too much…" Without realizing, Sano got a quick peck on the cheek from Megumi. When he figured out what had happened, he put his hand on the spot where Megumi had pecked him.  
  
"Thanks." Megumi blushed and ran out of the closet giggling.  
  
Sanosuke was left in the dark closet to himself. Joy and excitement rushed through his whole body. "YES!" The door to the closet suddenly opened and in came the janitor.  
  
"Kid, what are you doing in here? Stealing something? Oh Sano! Didn't know it was you!"  
  
"Hello Okina-san. Sorry for intruding."  
  
"It's alright, we're friends. Now go on boy, run after that girl."  
  
"But how did you..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Ok." Sanosuke ran for his life trailing Megumi and eventually caught up with her. "Hey Fox!" Megumi turned around to her nickname only used by Sanosuke.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Um..." Sano stalled for a second. 'Crap, I've done this many times, but not with HER. She's like perfect, but why do I always get nervous. Darn it!' "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?"  
  
"Excuse me? Was that some new cuss word that was just invented by you?" She knew what he was asking, but she wanted him to ask in a better tone.  
  
"Um..." Sanosuke brought up all the courage he had and let it out. "Would you, Megumi Takani, like to go out to dinner, or lunch, with me, Sanosuke Sagara, sometime?"  
  
Now such a question would leave any girl in shock, except Megumi. 'Hm... since he asked so nicely, I don't see why it'd hurt... well it could. I'll take my chances, he's kinda cute anyways...'  
  
"Alright rooster-head, I'll go, but don't think that we're any closer now."  
  
"Not yet..." whispered Sanosuke to himself.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all." They left the hallway together. Little did they know, cold ice-blue eyes were spying on the little situation. (AN: Now isn't it a bit obvious who's eyes those were? ^-^')  
  
Back in the lunchroom, Misao and Kaoru were sitting with their little posse, waiting for Megumi to show up. Out of nowhere, Aoshi popped up behind Misao. "Sh-Shinomori-san!"  
  
"Misao, I thought you called him..." Kaoru quickly covered Tsubame's mouth.  
  
"Um... Hello Makimachi-san, it seems as if your friend Takani-san is now hooked up with my friend Sano. Just thought you'd like to know," he said with his usual emotionless tone. He walked away towards where Kenshin was sitting with Soujiro. They were waiting for Sanosuke though. He made his way through several groups towards them.  
  
"Hey Aoshi. What were you doing over at Makimachi-san's table?" asked Kenshin. Aoshi was about to blush, but he kept it in with all his might. Kenshin laughed, for he was the only one who knew Aoshi's very, very secret crush on Misao. He heard a little squeal coming from Kaoru's table. 'Obviously Misao's excitement over Aoshi talking to her.' He sighed to himself thinking about what had happened on Saturday night. 'Now I can never forget that day...'  
  
"Oh yeah, Sano just asked Megumi out."  
  
"How would you know Shinomori-san?" questioned Soujiro.  
  
"Don't call me Shinomori-san, just Aoshi. Shinomori-san is too formal. I have my resources on information."  
  
"Maybe because you get them yourself?" Kenshin said that more as a statement. Well you can just say Kenshin knows all of Aoshi's secrets because they have been close friends for quite a while. Aoshi's a silent one, but he just needed someone, like Kenshin, to talk to. Therefore, they became good friends and told each other secrets that no one in the school could ever find out in a million years unless they said something about it.  
  
"Maybe." Aoshi sat down and took out a Ziploc box with sushi inside that he had made himself.  
  
Sano eventually showed up but the bell rang before he could take out his lunch. "Great, another day without lunch."  
  
"It's ok Sano, at least you wasted your very precious lunch time asking Takani-san out," Kenshin said with a giant smirk on his face.  
  
Sanosuke sighed heavily. "Yeah, you're right Kenshin. I guess that was worth it. So how's it going with you and Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin blushed. "Oro? Nothing, no way. I don't like anyone either." He started walking away. "I'm not worth it and I'm not worth her time..." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Kenshin looked back to see Aoshi walking behind him. He sweatdropped. "You heard that? How much?"  
  
"More than you can imagine. I have my ways. Anyways, you're worth her time. According to my spying, she likes you."  
  
A few more sweat drops appeared on Kenshin's head. "I don't even want to know how you get your information or where you spy." 'Ugh, 'cause that's just gross... would Aoshi do that? Ew...' "How would I know your info is accurate? For all I know, she doesn't even care about me."  
  
"Now that's not very true, I hear from Misao that she's always talking about you and how worried she is about how important that date was to you," explained Aoshi without taking a moment to breathe. Well, isn't Kenshin's reaction kinda obvious? Well, for those who are mentally challenged, Kenshin was shocked, real shocked. I guess a better word for that is astonished.  
  
"I don't believe you, I can't. She just doesn't think like that, I know her..."  
  
"Exactly. You know her," Aoshi quickly responded. Now that left Kenshin in silence. "Believe what you want, but if you want info, go talk to Misao herself."  
  
"Boy you sure talk a lot more when it comes to girls." Kenshin made a quick smirk for a crazy idea popped out of his head. "Was her talking about me worse than when Misao talks about you, Aoshi-sama?" Kenshin just couldn't keep it in, he laughed as hard as he could, for he thought that was one heck of a joke. (AN: Well I did. ^-^') He didn't even care if people were looking at him. Well during Kenshin was laughing; he caught a glimpse of redness on Aoshi's cheeks. Kenshin gasped as hard as he could. "Oh my gosh! Was that Aoshi just blushing? So he isn't emotionless. So you think you're going to ask HER out?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have any idea of what you speak of." Aoshi was now fully red and his face was full of embarrassment.  
  
"Hehe, whatever Aoshi-SAMA. I won't spread it, but you got to open up more. Come on, at least smile at her..." A warm hand suddenly pulled Kenshin away.  
  
"Come on Kenshin, we're going to be late for class!" yelled Kaoru as she towed him away from the flaming hot Aoshi.  
  
"Kaoru! Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Parenting! We're getting our artificial baby thing today! Wait..." Kaoru stopped immediately in the middle of the hallway. She looked back to where Aoshi WAS. "Wasn't Shinomori-san just there talking to you? Wait a second... was it just me, or was he blushing... a lot?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled for a while before responding. "Yes, that was Aoshi... blushing."  
  
"Oh my god, so that dude does have emotions! Better tell Misao! What did you say to him?" Curiosity spread all over Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin smirked. "No time for that, we have to get to class. I'll tell you later."  
  
They entered their class just in time as the bell rang when they took their seats. Kamatari, the teacher, got up and started explaining the project with his girly voice while holding one of the artificial babies in one arm. "This will be your project for the next month with your partner. I hope you've partnered yourselves already. Well, you'd better take good care of it for it knows everything you do to it, and it you even try to cheat and hack into it by rewiring the stuff, that's definitely and obviously and automatic F." The teacher put back his "happy" smile on. "Enjoy!"  
  
Almost all students groaned except the couples that were feeling giddy and ready to overcome the project. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other and sighed. "Think this'll be a tough one?"  
  
"Not if you take care of it. I'm not good with kids..."  
  
"Not with what I've seen with you and my little sisters. Come on, it won't be that bad, we'll do this together," responded Kaoru. 'Together...' Now that just rang in Kenshin's head for quite a while. Kamatari finally reached Kenshin and Kaoru and handed them a plastic doll with red hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"I thought this'd match you two perfectly." Kamatari giggled as he walked away. (AN: I know guys don't really giggle, but I think Kamatari can be an exception. ^-^') Both of them blushed and took the plastic thing slowly. Kaoru carried it slowly towards her as she began cradling it moving it back and forth. Out of nowhere, the classroom exploded with the sounds of crying babies. Kenshin covered his ears as he looked around to see everyone panicking except Kaoru who was cooing the baby to sleep. Their "project" started making slow breathing noises indicating it was sleeping. 'Seems like we're getting a good grade out of this one.' The crying around room continued as Kamatari passed out the artificial milk bottles that they would use to feed their projects.  
  
"So Kenshin, what do you want to name it?"  
  
He raised a brow, "We have to name it?"  
  
"Why not? It'd be fun if we were able to actually call it something." Both of them thought until the class finally ended. They walked out together with the thing in Kenshin's arms sleeping.  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Got what?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"The name of course. We shall name it... Kenji."  
  
"Kenji, I like that. Alright then, Kenji it is," agreed Kaoru.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute. Our little Kenshin and Kaoru are naming their little boy. Hehe."  
  
Kenshin didn't even have to look back to see who it was. It was kind of obvious anyways. "Sano, it's just a project. Nothing's going to happen."  
  
"But you two might get CLOSER," said another voice.  
  
"Misao! How could you say that? We're nothing like that." Kaoru quickly tried hiding her blush, but it didn't seem to work very well.  
  
"Well not after SATURDAY. We are kinda convinced and have assumptions on you two. Well, class is about to start. Come on you two!" Sano lead the way to their final class for the day.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
The day finally ended and Kaoru drove Kenshin home. When they arrived, they found Hiko pacing back and forth outside looking nervous. Kenshin quickly hopped out to see what was wrong. "Uncle Hiko, what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"Oh yeah, something happened. I haven't got the money to pay for my taxes, so the government is banning us from the house and dojo. Now we don't have anywhere to live. We still have all our possessions, but we don't have anywhere to put them. They're giving us two days to get out, or else." This just wasn't expected of Kenshin. 'Why hadn't he just pay for his bills? Maybe we are that poor. Now what?'  
  
"Oh crap uncle, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't panic Kenshin, everything will eventually be alright," replied Hiko trying to calm Kenshin down. Kaoru just stood behind the scene like she was totally useless. Well, she kind of was since she was totally paralyzed from the shocking news. 'What the heck is happening? Ok Kaoru, time to get everything together. What was I just doing now? Um... you were driving Kenshin home. Ok there, Kaoru, you got that much. Now when you arrived, you found Hiko-san outside pacing back and forth looking kinda pissed if I would say so myself. Ok then, Hiko-san says he hasn't paid for his bills and now they don't have a home to live in. They get to keep all their stuff, but it's useless without somewhere to put it. Man, I just want to help Kenshin... no THEM so badly. Hm... I wonder...' Kaoru took out her cell phone and dialed home.  
  
Suzume came running with her doll she tried to make look like Kenshin. She suddenly heard the phone ring so she picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Suzume! Can I speak to dad?"  
  
"Ok stranger, but I think my Kaonii-chan will get mad at me for talking to a stranger. Well, she's not here so oh well. DADDY!!!!! SOME STRANGER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!!" yelled Suzume. Kaoru sweatdropped after hearing her sister scream. 'She can't even recognize her own sister's voice? Great.' Kaoru waited for her father to pick up the phone as she watched Kenshin and Seijirou sit on the curb thinking of what they were going to do.  
  
"Hello? Who am I speaking to?" answered Mr. Kamiya.  
  
"Aw come on dad, Suzume just couldn't recognize my voice. Um... dad. Can I ask you a favor? But first, how many spare rooms do we have?"  
  
"Why, you want Kenshin to move in with you and get something going on?" Now that obviously made Kaoru blush.  
  
"Aw, DAD! Nothing like that, well kinda. Just tell me how many rooms?"  
  
"Um... I think I have a section of the house that's about the size of a small home used for storage. Hehe, kinda like the size of Kenshin's without the dojo," informed Mr. Kamiya. (AN: Ok saying Mr. Kamiya is getting annoying, I don't remember hearing or anyone saying his first name, but if anyone has it, tell me. Or is everybody just making names up, because I'm tired of typing "Mr. Kamiya." Oh well, guess I'll have to live with it eh?)  
  
"Perfect. That's just what I needed. Well, I'll tell you everything then..." Kaoru explained Kenshin and Hiko-san's situation to her father and he agreed to let them move in to the free space in their house. Her father said it would benefit anyways since they were planning to teach both styles in one dojo.  
  
"Ooo, Kenshin's moving in, what are you going to do Kaoru?" Mr. Kamiya laughed hard until he couldn't breath anymore.  
  
"Be careful dad, you don't want to suffocate yourself laughing."  
  
"At least I'd die laughing happily. My daughter's growing up..."  
  
"Ok dad! Think they can come now?"  
  
"Of course, they just need to help take all the junk from that section. But beware, there are things I don't even know of that are in there. It could be..." Mr. Kamiya started moaning like he was some dead zombie. No wait, zombies can't be dead for they are the undead... forget it. I don't specialize in this stuff; it's gross and scary. On with the story anyways.  
  
"Ah! Dad! Don't scare me like that! Ok, we'll come ASAP."  
  
"Ooo, trying to get Kenshin as quick as possible eh?" Kaoru hung up at that moment. 'Stupid dad, I don't like Kenshin that much... ok maybe I do, but... ugh! Love is so fricken complicated. Time to tell them the good news.'  
  
Kaoru walked over the sulking duo and kneeled down. "Hey you two, what are you doing sitting on the curb looking all depressed?"  
  
"Didn't you hear us? We lost our home and now we have nowhere to go." Kenshin sulked down even more.  
  
"Nowhere to go? Are you sure? Well, if you ask kindly I'd be delighted to help you." Kaoru gave Kenshin a smile that he couldn't resist, so he smiled back.  
  
"Really? I mean, um... Kaoru, can you help us, onegai?" pleaded Seijirou.  
  
"Of course Hiko-san. As I said before, I'd be delighted to help you two. I have a storage place back at my house that's about the size of your house altogether... without the dojo, but we have our dojo, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"What's the catch, there's always a catch. Mr. Kamiya is not that simple." Seijirou smirked.  
  
"You must know my father well. There's always a catch for me. Oh well, the catch is, that section of the house is stuffed with unnecessary crap, and you two have to clean it up if you want to stay. Sorry, but I'll help, don't worry." Just then Kenshin and his uncle totally lit up and started doing the jig and dancing around in circles. (AN: Just imagine Hiko doing the jig... ^-^') Kenshin grabbed Kaoru into the jig too and they all were dancing around the street with joy. They ran circles around the fire hydrant, they ran up and down the street, and Kenshin and Hiko around Kaoru praying to her. When they were all tired out, Kenshin gave Kaoru a big hug, and while they were hugging, Hiko came up behind them and with his large figure hugged them both. It was a funny and weird sight to see if you were just a pedestrian walking around.  
  
"Alright then Kenshin, let's go." Hiko picked up the stuff that he needed most like their swords and stuff and walked towards Kaoru's house.  
  
"Um... Hiko-san, why don't I just call the mover people to get all your stuff. I'll pay for it." Kaoru took out her handy dandy... (Waits for audience to answer "cell phone.") 'Ding!' Right, her cell phone. Then she... (Waits for audience to yell out "Dials the moving truck company's number!") 'Ding!' Right, she dialed the moving truck company's number. She called for the express truck and it came in two minutes.  
  
"Boy that was quick huh? How did you get it to come that fast?" questioned Kenshin's little mind.  
  
"It's easy, just tell them that you'd pay them more than usual price."  
  
"Oh, good point," replied Kenshin with his confused self. They loaded everything into the truck and got into Kaoru's own car. They arrived before the movers did so they decided to start taking all the junk out of the section where Kenshin and Hiko where going to live, temporarily. 'I wish he could stay forever... Kaoru! What are you thinking?!' They made quick progress for Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume decided to help also. Kenshin gave up a while ago, but for a good reason: to cook of course! He tried his best with ingredients he's never used before, for the only ingredients he usually needed were cup-o-noodles, soy sauce, fish, rice, and all the other stuff he had available to him back at his old home.  
  
The movers took a while, but they made it just in time when everyone had finished cleaning up. The movers said they got lost, but do you think they'd get lost when the house was only a few blocks away on the same street? Hiko got suspicious and checked if everything was there, but there was nothing missing thankfully. Guess they did get lost.  
  
Kaoru wiped some sweat off and smirked at what a great job she had done. All the furniture was set in the correct place where Hiko had wanted it and it was all clean. 'Oh yeah, what a great house wife I'll be... Doh! Ok, I'm only still in high school, why am I thinking about marriage? Wait a tick... OH CRAP! I forgot about homework!' Kaoru began panicking and running all over the house looking for her backpack.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand was wandering the house in his new cooking apron when he saw Kaoru's backpack. 'Hey, she hasn't even touched her backpack ever since she's been home; maybe she hasn't even done any of her homework. Oh no, I don't want her staying up late just because I kept her busy all day fixing a place for me to live... better hand this to her.' Kenshin nodded in agreement to himself and grabbed the backpack.  
  
Kaoru ran all over the house looking for her backpack when she saw Kenshin holding it. "Kenshin! What are you doing trying to steal my backpack?! Oh you're going to get it! You pervert! Trying to look through my stuff! I haven't even started my homework yet and it's almost time for dinner."  
  
Kenshin held his hands up swaying them, trying to indicate he was not trying steal anything, also giving her the look that said 'Aw come on, you think I'd actually steal anything?' "I'm so sorry, but I was just looking for you to give this to you."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru lightly knocked herself on the head. "Silly me, sorry for accusing you for anything... thanks."  
  
"Anytime, well I'm finished with dinner so we should gather everyone to eat."  
  
"Yeah, I'll fetch the little ones while you get my dad and your uncle. I think they're in the dojo talking about 'business.'"  
  
They both went their separate ways to get everyone to the dinner table where everything was set up perfectly. I don't want to explain what he made or else I'd get really hungry and run away eating and not continuing this fanfic.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I've never eaten anything this good, I mean it's better than any restaurant I've ever went to! You are a really talented cook Himura-kun!" exclaimed Mr. Kamiya while he was nudging Kaoru with his elbow. "Perfect husband eh?" he whispered so only Kaoru could hear. She blushed and hid herself with her bowl of rice.  
  
"Oh Kamiya-san, you're just saying that. I'm not that great, I haven't even used this stuff before, and I just did what seemed right. I bet Kaoru's cooking is better." Kenshin a little embarrassed himself for being criticized so much from Kaoru's father. Kaoru's siblings all started laughing after Kenshin's comment on Kaoru's cooking. "What? Kaoru's cooking can't be that bad, can it?" Now that just made everyone laugh, except Kaoru of course.  
  
"My cooking isn't that bad and I'll prove it tomorrow night! I'll cook this time and you'll all regret laughing at my cooking!" Kaoru yelled with her mouth full of rice. Everyone enjoyed the dinner: laughing, teasing each other, and... practically trying to get Kaoru and Kenshin closer. I mean, now that they're living under the same roof.  
  
Kaoru spent the rest of her night locked up in her room doing homework. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and in came Kenshin with papers in his hands.  
  
"I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you so please copy my homework, it's the least I can do. I don't want you to stay up all night just because of me."  
  
"I wasn't doing it just for you, it was for your uncle too, but I cannot accept your homework. It would be cheating..."  
  
"Like you haven't cheated before."  
  
"Um..." Kaoru was digging in her head looking for a counter answer, but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Thought so, it won't be that bad, just don't copy it word for word or else the teachers would get suspicious. Well, goodnight Kaoru."  
  
"Goodnight, I'll give this back in the morning. Thank you Kenshin."  
  
"It was nothing." And so, Kenshin left the room and walked toward his new and "bigger" room.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Where the heck have you been Kenshin? I called your house last night, but the thing said there was no such number. Did your uncle break the phone again?" Sano asked on the next day.  
  
"Um... no. I kinda moved out since the government took our house."  
  
"So where you living now? Don't tell me you're living out on the streets because you could've told me. I have a bunch of space at my house."  
  
"No..." Kenshin subconsciously started blushing. "I'm staying over at Kaoru's house."  
  
"You're staying where?!" cried a voice from behind.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
AN: Whew! That was some 15 pager. I'm soooo sorry for such a long wait, but I've been kinda doing the opposite of writing... -_-' if no one got that, I've been reading fanfics instead of writing this one. But I'll try my best to resist the other good stories and update. ^-^ time to once again, answer you're very "interesting" reviews. Thanks for them anyways. Not that I'm trying to advertise... ok I am, but tell other's about my fanfic if you can, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Sammy: Well, I kinda used your idea. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
KeNsHiN: You're welcome? Oh well, thanks for reviewing... wasn't like your third time? Oh well, that helps.  
  
CurlsofSerenity: I'm glad you like it. Indeed I have a few dragons reading this don't I? Yes indeed you should "love" Kingdom Hearts. I finally finished it! I got part of the secret movie, but not the full thing. It's all good. I can play the song on piano from the "New game" and "Load" screen. ^-^  
  
Thunder sister: Soul Caliber 2? Yeah, for gamecube. But I don't know for PS2, I just took any game that popped up in my head. Oh well.  
  
Setine: I'm glad you think so.  
  
flyinangel777: lol, yeah. Well, I guess that whole thing is kinda "different" I guess. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kaoruxxxk: Ouch! Sorry? I know cliffhangers suck, but it's supposed to be there... because... because... because I said so! ^-^  
  
Innocence8: Of course A+M and S+M! It'd make the story better! Good question, why does anyone like Tomoe, especially Akira? Oh well, it's for you to find out for yourself for I don't even know.  
  
Falconess1: When did that 1 appear on your pen name? Oh well, thanks for remembering about this fic. ^-^  
  
AN: OH well, I'll try updating sooner or later. Thanks for the reviews again.  
  
°Funaru Kutsuteru°d=(^-^)=b 


	6. The Evil Yutarou

[AN: Hello there people... huh? Why are you all glaring at me like that? What did I do? Oh, I see, is it because I haven't updated in like two months? ::more glares:: Yup, I thought so. ::sigh:: Sorry, but dude, homework. Just because I do my homework slow doesn't mean you have to blame me for being so slow. Well, sorry if this is the greatest story in the world. ^-^' Well, I'm still trying my best in writing my fanfics, and I think I should work on one at a time. Well at least try and enjoy this chapter and TRY to laugh at my corny jokes. ^-^ Yeah I guess you could say I'm a Tomoe-hater, oh well. (If you didn't get that, it's on Chapter 4.) Finally found out the difference between a shinai and a bokken. Alright pplz, is you are curious... a shinai is the thing Yahiko uses and carries around in the series, and a bokken is really the thing Kaoru uses for more advanced kendo people. It's that wooden stick that looks more like a katana than what Yahiko has.]  
  
Funaru Kutsuteru: (points to the sky) Hey Watsuki Nobuhiro (creator of Rurouni Kenshin)! Look! Dead bird!   
  
Watsuki: (looks up) Nani?  
  
Funaru Kutsuteru: (sneaks behind Watsuki to grab the ownership papers of Rurouni Kenshin) Keep on looking, it's somewhere there.  
  
Watsuki: (looks back to see Funaru Kutsuteru trying to steal the papers) Um... I d-do not un-understand E-English.  
  
Funaru Kutsuteru: Crap, got caught. ALMOST HAD IT!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You're staying where?!" cried a voice from behind. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked back to see Misao with her whole girl group, and don't forget about all of Kenshin's friends.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. "Um... in a cardboard box!" he quickly said and started running towards his next class. "Sorry! Gotta go!"  
  
As Kenshin left, Megumi went straight to Sanosuke with her death glare. "Rooster-head, better tell me where he's really staying, or else I'm going to let THEM (points at the tempted group of friends) loose on you."  
  
"OK! I'll tell, but don't let THEM loose. They could hurt someone! Very dangerous you know." Sanosuke backed up a few steps incase he would need to run.  
  
"Well..." Sanosuke just stood there and didn't reply. "Rooster, tell me or... or... I won't go to that date!"  
  
Sanosuke gasped and thought of the first thing he could do to make her reconsider, tell the truth. "Kenshin's staying at Kaoru's house, ok?!"  
  
Everyone gasped, and when I say everyone, I mean all of Kaoru and Kenshin's friends. Eventually all their gasping and staring stopped and they proceeded to their classes, while snickering of course.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Kenshin arrived "home" safe from all the questions and gossip about him staying at Kaoru's house. 'Dude, this is getting crazy. Maybe I should move out...' Just then, Kaoru barged into his room. Though Kenshin was kinda... shirtless. Kaoru noticed this almost instantly and started blushing. 'Whoa, look at those abs...' Kaoru started drooling while looking down, though she quickly slurped it back up so Kenshin wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
Kenshin finally noticed that he was shirtless with a girl in his room. "Oh! I'm a very sorry that I am Kaoru." Kenshin quickly put on a shirt that he grabbed out of nowhere. Kaoru sweatdropped as she saw what the font said on the shirt: "Dude! Your mom's hot!" Kenshin just scratched the back of his head. "So um... Kaoru. What brings you into my room?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow's going to be the first day of the Kendo club after school. I was just wondering... if you were going..." Kaoru trailed off on the last few words.  
  
"Why shouldn't I go?" There was a long pause until Kaoru started cracking up. Eventually both of them were laughing. Little did they know the whole family was just outside the door listening in to their conversation.  
  
"Because I'm afraid I might beat you up too badly." Kaoru continued her laughter. Kaoru opened the door so she could get out, but she only found the whole family falling right through the doorway and onto the floor. Yahiko saw a vein pop out of Kaoru's forehead while the others saw her left eye twitch.  
  
"RUN!!!" yelled Yahiko, but it was kinda too late.  
  
"BAKA!!!" Kaoru punched everyone except Ayame and Suzume into the hallway. "Whew, now with that out of the way, I'll see you tomorrow Kenshin, good night!" Yahiko, Mr. Kamiya, and Hiko was left KO'd in the hallway with swirly-eyes. Most likely slept there for the night for Kaoru had quite a good knockout punch, especially when she's really pissed.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
The next day...  
  
Kaoru stretched her arms out and yawned. "Boy I'm tired... oh well! Onward to Kendo Club!" She made her way down the hall towards the PE room, but bumped into someone on the way.  
  
"HEY! Watch... where you're going..." Kaoru looked up at the guy to find it was Enishi. "Get away from my you creep, I thought you were expelled. You probably bought yourself back in."  
  
"You know me well Kaoru, no wonder we have so much in common. Maybe we can see what else we have in common." Enishi grabbed Kaoru tightly on her wrist. 'Dude... that hurts!' Kaoru tried wiggling her hand away from his grasp, but it didn't really work, so she tried dragging him backwards. 'Hey wait... I'm not a loner! I can call for help!' Kaoru mentally slapped herself and deeply inhaled to prepare to yell. 'If I yell in his ear, I'd benefit both ways for I'd get some help, and I'd make him deaf... no wonder people think I'm so smart!' Kaoru went as close to Enishi's ear as she could and yelled at the top of her lungs, "KENSHIN!!!!!" After a split second, Kenshin popped out of the gym doors and spotted Enishi. 'Wait... Kenshin? Why in the world did I call him? Maybe because I can't stop thinking about him. No, it's because he's the best. Wait... that's about the same thing... Ah heck! He's here now and that's what counts right Kaoru?'  
  
"Let go of her Enishi," said Kenshin with that serious voice again. Kenshin was already dressed for the Kendo club, a white gi and a blue hakama with a bokken in hand.  
  
"Hm... let me think... how about..." Enishi thought for about 10 seconds. "NO!" He cried as he lunged forward with a punch. Kenshin quickly dodged it and countered with a quick jab with the hilt of his bokken. Enishi quickly felt the pain and dropped to his knees holding his stomach.  
  
"Himura! I'll get you back somehow and someday! And you Kamiya, for the embarrassment you gave to my sister!" yelled Enishi as Kenshin ran over to Kaoru.  
  
"Better not be very soon because my anger is at a pretty high level currently, but it isn't at it's highest limits," replied Kenshin. 'Whoa, good comeback Kenshin, and what about Enishi's sister? Who's his sister? Plus, who would want to be HIS sister?' thought Kaoru. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru. "Are you ok? Oro... that guy was supposed to be expelled that he was. What did he do? Buy his way back in."  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Kenshin, it amazes me how much we think alike." Kaoru jumped behind Kenshin and pushed him into the gym.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Don't oro me! Come on! Saitou-sensei is going to get really, really mad. And when he's really mad... he's... he's just really mad! That's not a good thing. I think... well I haven't known him long, but I just know he's that kind of person!"  
  
"It's just a club, plus, he already called roll." Kenshin walked towards where everyone in the club was standing. Kaoru stood right in front of the door with her mouth wide open. "Oh don't worry Kaoru, I told him you were coming too, so you're not "late" if you know what I mean." When Kaoru heard this, she jumped up gleefully knowing she wouldn't be counted late.  
  
"WELL Kaoru, seems like you are here," said Saitou when he saw Kaoru. "How about a little spar? Let's just say it's a little... punishment, for being late."  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru tilted her head. 'Curses! He found out, but how bad can sparring the principle/kendo teacher be?' Kaoru rushed into the girl's locker room, and changed into her kendo uniform. Then she rushed back out with a bokken in hand. Saitou stood there waiting for her while Kaoru took her place in front of him and placed herself in a defensive kendo stance. Right after Kaoru took her stance, so did Saitou. "I won't go easy on you Saitou-sensei."  
  
"You won't have to." As he said that, he rushed forward quickly attacking once he got in range. Kaoru tried dodging it, but she was too slow and his attack grazed her shoulder. Kaoru winced in pain, but thought quite quickly and tried countering.  
  
"Got you now Saitou-sensei!" Kaoru swung as hard and fast as she could, but her overconfidence blinded from the fact that Saitou had already vanished. Totally wasting her time and energy on the swing Saitou prepared for his favorite attack, Gatotsu. Saitou held his sword at the end of the handle with his left hand and made the bokken point forwards in a sideways direction. His right hand was just to the right of the point of the bokken as if used to aim, which it kinda was. He lowered himself by bending his knees while leaving no weight on his front right leg and placed all his weight onto his left leg. Yup, you guessed it, he's left handed. Meanwhile, Kaoru quickly recovered from her clumsy and careless counterattack just in time to see Saitou lunge forward with his signature move. 'Think Kaoru think! Ok his attack is obviously going to be straight and towards my body. So what do you do when something goes that high? I know! Duck!' Yes, Kaoru thought all that in mere split seconds and ducked. This surprised Saitou, as he was stabbing nothing but air while Kaoru was right under his open space. Kaoru giggled the quickest giggle she could ever giggle and pulled out a combo on that open area.  
  
Finally Saitou dropped back and leaned on this bokken. "Ok! I give up! You win! Man, another person to defeat my Gatotsu! Amazing! First Kenshin, and now her? Kids these days..."  
  
Kaoru's left eye started twitching. "Eh... Kenshin beat you already?"  
  
Soujiro spoke up this time. "Yeah, in five seconds flat. It was incredible," he said with the smile never changing. Kenshin scratched the back of his head and blushed when everyone started commenting him.  
  
"Five seconds? Dude, how did I beat Kenshin that other time?" Kaoru said to herself. Well, thanks to Saitou's amazing and incredibly scary sense of hearing, he heard her.  
  
"What?! You beat Kenshin? Oh deary. Lord! You can take me now! I am no use to these advanced kids anymore!" Saitou raised his arms up into the air and looked at the top of the gym.  
  
Someone popped up and shouted, "No way! Himura-san had much more skill than Kamiya-san. Everyone saw that fight against Saitou-sensei, right? He must have a weak spot for Kaoru!" Kenshin blushed even more as everyone yelled in agreement.  
  
"Alright people, quiet down and spare anymore embarrassment for the two lovebirds. Now everyone grab a shinai and start sparring with each other. I'll be walking around if anyone needs help," instructed Saitou. Kaoru looked around for a sparring partner. 'Hm... maybe I should show Kenshin a thing or two about kendo... eh? Darn, he already paired up with Soujiro. Guess I'll watch.'  
  
Yup, Kenshin had paired up with Soujiro, and now they were taking their positions to fight each other. Though Soujiro seemed peaceful and stuff, that's all crap because he's a really brutal swordsman inside. Kenshin knew this for he had tied with him making both his and Soujiro's shinai break in half. Now was the perfect time for a rematch.  
  
"Alright Himura-san, are you ready for my Shukuchi technique this time?" asked Soujiro. He was standing up straight with his shinai on his shoulder and his right foot lightly tapping on the mats.  
  
"Yes I am ready Soujiro, and there is no need for formalities, please," replied Kenshin as he took a defensive stance and closed his eyes. 'I wonder why Kenshin's closing his eyes...' thought Kaoru. Just then, Soujiro disappeared, but you could hear very light and really quick steps. Kaoru noticed little dents show up on the mats as it trailed towards Kenshin. The dents were encircling Kenshin as he continued concentrating. Kaoru just couldn't keep up with Soujiro's quick movements and eventually got dizzy. Eventually you could see a slight pause in Soujiro's movement right behind Kenshin. Kenshin had sensed this pause and quickly turned to block Soujiro's attack. Though the slight pause was just a diversion to distract Kenshin so that Soujiro could use another quick Shukuchi to get behind Kenshin while he was blocking. And that's exactly what Soujiro did. Soujiro leaped up into the air and came down slashing downwards. 'Crap, he's coming from above!' thought Kenshin as he looked up and hastily blocked Soujiro's attack. Soujiro quickly jumped back incase Kenshin countered anything.  
  
"Good for you Himura-san! You evaded my Shukuchi technique! Now to kick it up another notch eh? Prepare yourself Himura-san!" Once again Soujiro disappeared. Kenshin decided this time to take his Battoujutsu stance, so he slid the bokken in between his sash and hakama on his left side. 'Hm... kick it up another notch? What does that supposed to mean? It must be... no, it can't. Though, it must be Shuntensatsu! A combination of Battoujutsu and his Shukuchi! The only way for me to counter it... is almost impossible. I must defeat Soujiro this time! I must prove myself worthy... to Kaoru...'  
  
  
  
Soujiro continued his dent making until he finally decided to execute his Shuntensatsu. 'Alright Himura-san, let's see what you got!' He dashed towards Kenshin readying his bokken in the Battoujutsu style. Kenshin concentrated on Soujiro's light foot tapping on the floor as he heard it coming closer and closer. Right when he heard a ruffling somewhere around Soujiro's left hip, Kenshin quickly drew and slashed out his bokken. Both bokkens collided as a slight shockwave was felt around the gymnasium. Kenshin thought quickly and pushed Soujiro's bokken out of the way and that definitely left Soujiro wide-open.  
  
"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryuu! Ryuu-Sou-Sen-Garami!" Kenshin lunged forward and hit Soujiro in a single spot several times so quickly only Saitou could keep up with it. Yes Saitou was watching, and was kinda refereeing too.  
  
"Alright you two, it's obvious who won that fight. Winner... Kenshin!" yelled Saitou. Soujiro laid on the floor in defeat as Kenshin walked over to him.  
  
"Good job Soujiro, hardest fight I ever had yet! Notice the key word YET though." Kenshin lent a hand and Soujiro grabbed it to be hoisted up from the floor.  
  
"That was amazing Himura-san. As I told everyone, you're incredible eh?" They both laughed as Kenshin towed Soujiro over to the benches so they could sit down for a rest.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru was wandering around holding her bokken and looking for an opponent. 'Hm... everyone seems to be fighting someone except... eh... no way... not Aoshi. Crap. He's like... the best except Kenshin. Beating Kenshin was just a fluke since I distracted him with my fake pain. Oh well, the only way to get better it... to get beat.' She nodded to herself and walked over to Aoshi to challenge him.  
  
Kenshin looked left and right, and found Kaoru walking towards Aoshi. 'No way...she likes Aoshi now? I don't believe it! No wait... she has a look of determination on her face. Possibly a challenge? Yes, that must be it, but why in the world is Kaoru challenging Aoshi? Dude, he's undefeatable... except to me. This might be... interesting.' Kenshin walked his way towards where Kaoru was heading, trying to arrive at Aoshi's spot before Kaoru did.  
  
Aoshi at that time was meditating until he sensed someone walking towards him. 'Eh, seems like Kaoru's aura. I can sense it since it's so familiar whenever I hang out with Kenshin. Hehe... I wonder why? Why is she coming here anyways?' Aoshi had finished talking to himself when Kaoru arrived and Kenshin right behind her.  
  
"Hey Shinomori-san! Would you like to spar with me? It seems everyone else already have a sparring partner."  
  
Aoshi pointed behind her to Kenshin. "What about him?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru blushed and looked down. She saw two shorter looking bokken by his side. Kaoru mentally pointed at the two shorter bokken. 'What's that?! Hm... wait, I think dad was talking about these kinds of weapons before. Let me think... Ah ha! Kodachi! Eh? Who uses Kodachis? Well, apparently he does, must be one heck of a fighter to use those. Ah well I'll take my chances.' Now Kaoru really pointed at him. "Shinomori-san! Come on! It won't be that bad. Just make sure you don't beat little old me with your two Kodachis!"  
  
"Fine, if that is what you desire, Misao's friend." Aoshi sighed and picked himself off the floor.  
  
"Did you just address me as Misao's friend?" A very noticeable smirk appeared on Kaoru's face while Kenshin looked away like nothing had happened. Ok, maybe he was chuckling too, but Kenshin tried his best to cover it.  
  
"Kaoru, are you sure you want to spar with Aoshi? His Kodachi Nitou Ryuu is quite dangerous, well maybe if he had real Kodachis. Anyways, be careful. Want me to coach you along the way?" asked Kenshin who really wanted to help Kaoru and keep her from getting hurt, but Aoshi got the idea.  
  
"Kenshin, I can handle myself! Now back off! Bring it on Shinomori-san!" Kaoru took her defensive stance and tried to remember all her technique. Saitou then came over to watch and referee concluding this would be an interesting fight also.  
  
"Alright children, are you both ready?" All Saitou got were nods coming from both of them. "Ok, whenever you're ready! HAJIME!"  
  
Right at that moment, Kaoru charged forwards using her momentum to attack with a stab. Aoshi blocked the attack and quickly countered. "Goho-Juu-Ji!" yelled Aoshi as he placed his two wooden Kodachis into an X shape making them work like scissors and lunged forwards aiming for Kaoru's neck. Though Kaoru thought fast and placed her bokken between the two wooden Kodachis smack-dab in the middle. She pushed back and both of them jumped back from each other giving some space for both of the two.  
  
"That's it!" Kaoru charged at Aoshi with her bokken, slashing downwards. Aoshi blocked with both his kodachis. "Hadome!" Kaoru crossed her wrists and grabbed the blade of one of Aoshi's Kodachis with the back of her hands. "Hawatari!" Kaoru slipped her backhands along the blade and took control of the Kodachi. She then thrust forward with the handle of her bokken. (AN: Sorry if that was quite confusing, but I got it off this really resourceful site filled with Rurouni Kenshin Techniques. ^-^ If you read it a few more times, you'll get it eventually. *cough That's what I did *cough.)  
  
"Oof!" Aoshi grabbed his stomach in pain. "Ok! I give up! You didn't have to hit me that hard!"  
  
"Whoa Aoshi, that's like the most I've seen you say since... never!" Kaoru jumped up in victory.  
  
"Good job Kaoru. You're on a winning roll. AND... What in the world was that Hadome and Hawatari crap? It was quite a useful technique," said Saitou.  
  
"First of all Saitou-sensei, it's not crap." Kaoru glared at him.  
  
"Sorry..." Saitou looked down in sorrow. (AN: Yes, Kaoru's treating him like a doggy. ^-^)  
  
'Eh... whoa, Kaoru got Saitou bad...' thought Kenshin  
  
"And second of all, it's the Kamiya Kasshin ougi technique! That's why it's so useful and one heck of a move," explained Kaoru as she continued running around Aoshi in circles. You could just tell that she was saying "SUCKER!" in her head.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Back home, Yahiko was getting homework help from Tsubame. Yeah, Tsubame was one of those really really smart people who went to high school, but was really the same age as Yahiko. Yahiko was quite nervous around her, but he really needed help in homework. Plus, he couldn't think of anyone else to help him in his homework... kinda. (*Wink) Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll... um... get it." Yahiko ran over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, Tsukajama Yutarou stood in front of him. 'Crap, what the heck is Yutarou doing here? That gay dude's trying to take my... I mean, trying to hit on Tsubame. I must protect her from him. He's nothing but trouble. Him AND his father, Raijuta, are both PURE EVIL, rivals to our dojo, and Yutarou is a rival with me in everything like our school grades, sports, and... Tsubame... Man, I'd tell him to go away and suck a fat one, but since Tsubame is here, I can't do that.' "Hello Tsukajama-san. What brings you to my home?"  
  
"Oh, I heard Tsubame was here because I needed homework help also," replied Yutarou as he gave Yahiko a quick smirk and invited himself into the house. 'Man that's bullcrap; he just wants to see Tsubame and impress her. Two can play at that game! Wait... no! I have to be smart. Kaoru said, "If you wanted to impress a girl, just be yourself and you'll impress her in your own way. You don't have to do something that you don't usually do because you'd have more chances of screwing up." Yup, that's some good advice. I know it'd work because it probably worked for Kenshin.' Yahiko took a deep breath and entered the study room. 'Must follow Kaoru's advice, must follow Kaoru's advice...' he repeated in his head several times. He found Yutarou sitting next to HIS Tsubame getting fake help.  
  
"You two want anything to drink? Soda, orange juice, or anything I can find in my refrigerator?" asked Yahiko trying to be kind.  
  
"Why Yahiko, that'd be so nice. Thank you. I'd like a Sprite if you will," requested Tsubame.  
  
Just then, Yahiko saw a vein pop out of Yutarou's forehead. 'I think I'm doing a good job...' Yahiko silently chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Tsubame, I think I'll go help him." Yutarou got up thinking of a way to get back at Yahiko so Tsubame would like him even more. 'Hm... this is going to be hard. I'll get Tsubame something that Yahiko could never get!' Yutarou flipped out his cell phone and dialed the number of a jewelry store. "Hello? How much does the biggest diamond you have cost?"  
  
"May I ask who is calling?" asked the operator.  
  
"Tsukajama Yutarou, I'm Raijuta's son."  
  
"Ah, Tsukajama-san, I'd say our largest diamond ring costs about... $10,000 dollars. If you want it immediately it would cost fifty more dollars for express shipping and handling."  
  
"$10,050 eh? I'll take it! Hurry! If I don't get it in... 10 minutes, I'll sue you!" exclaimed Yutarou. He ended the call and in mere seconds the doorbell rang. Yahiko was already at the door. "Crap..." Yutarou said under his breath.  
  
'Hm... who would come at this time of day? Kaoru and Kenshin are at Kendo Club...' thought Yahiko. He opened the door and found some guy holding a package wearing a blue delivery uniform that had a diamond symbol on it.  
  
"Um... I'm looking for a... Tsukajama Yutarou?" asked the deliveryman.  
  
Yutarou rushed forwards and signed his name on the receipt. He quickly grabbed the box and ran towards the living room. Though Yutarou hadn't noticed Yahiko who was walking towards the study with the drinks, so Yutarou carelessly tripped over his foot.  
  
Meanwhile Tsubame was waiting in the study for her Sprite when she heard a plop sound coming from the hallway and the sound of someone catching something like a box. She got up as quickly as she could and ran out of the room to see what was going on. All she found was Yutarou on the floor and Yahiko holding two Sprites in one hand, and a box in his other hand. "Um... Yahiko-chan, what do you have there?"  
  
"I have no idea, well I know I have your soda though. Here you go." Yahiko handed the Sprite over to Tsubame who thanked him with a hug. Yahiko blushed and looked up while she hugged her. Though Yutarou was about to explode in a fury of anger. "I don't know what's in this box though."  
  
"Let's open it!" said Tsubame as she grabbed the box from Yahiko.  
  
AN: Yup, I wonder what's going to happen... Sorry for making it shorter this, but my friend behind me is about to choke me to death so... no answers to reviews for now XD. Ok, made some minor changes thanks to my friend who recognized it. I think I'm going to change the gay title XP ::thinks of better title::  
  
°Funaru Kutsuteru° d=(^-^)=b 


	7. OUT OF MY WAY! I'M HUNGRY!

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE OR ELSE I JUST MIGHT EAT YOU! ^-^'  
  
[AN: Well, here's chapter seven. Yeah, I'm not dead yet. Is everyone staring at me again?! Oh I see how it is… Anyways, I'm super duper really sorry people, I was writing my fanfic, and then when I tried opening it again, it got corrupted. That really sucks seeming I was about to finish the chapter. Now I had to start all over from scratch trying to remember what happened. At least I remember my disclaimer because that was the last thing I did. ^-^' So I'm really sorry and please enjoy while you can because I'm probably going to trip over a writer's rock… I mean block and lay there unconscious for several weeks. XD And yes I changed the name of the story because the other one sounded really mushy and crappy so I changed it, I (in my own faithful opinion) think this new title is pretty un-lame.]  
  
Disclaimer: …………….huh? We're already writing the disclaimer?! Really?! Oh my gosh! I should fix my hair… hey wait! You people don't even see me anyways, and I comb don't my hair, so what the heck XD Anyways… ::points to random reader:: Hey you! Yeah you! Are you going to sue me or not? Because if you do, I get to sue you back for suing me since I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. MUHAHAHAHA! More money for me!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey! There's nothing inside here Yutarou!" yelled Yahiko.  
  
"What?! There's supposed to be a giganto ring that costs…ten… thousand… dollars…?" (AN: Ok, I'm going to be making up words as I go, but… at least they work right? ^-^;) Yutaro trailed off. "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Hm… what do you think?! I mean, dude! You practically used up a whole lot of money to buy a humungous ring, which was quite pointless, and for who? Plus, it's not even in the stinking box!" yelled Yahiko.  
  
"Calm down Yahiko-chan." Just guess who said that.  
  
  
  
"Stop calling my name with the chan thing! I'm not that little." Yahiko was definitely pissed, either because he knew Yutarou was trying to win Tsubame's heart, or that Tsubame always called him little. Either way, he was still pissed.  
  
"Anyways, we have to find that ring whoever it's for." Tsubame curled her hand into a fist and gave Yutaro and Yahiko a look of determination. Yutaro's eyebrows started twitching. 'Does she have to be this dense? It's obvious who it's for. No matter, she'll still be mine! MUHAHAHAHA! Anyways…'  
  
"I'm going to sue that company because of this lame problem!" exclaimed Yutaro. He felt proud that he had more than enough money to sue anybody and still live rich. Yup, he was one of those 'HAHA! I can buy you!' kind of kid.  
  
"I don't think suing people without evidence is very reasonable Yutaro-chan," Tsubame told Yutaro.  
  
Yutaro leaned closer to Yahiko's ear and whispered, "Ha, she called my name with that chan ending. Isn't that so cute?"  
  
"::cough:: Loser! ::cough::"  
  
"What was that Yahiko-CHAN?!" yelled Yutaro.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yahiko and Yutaro quickly stopped and starred at Tsubame. (AN: Yeah, Tsubame isn't really your first choice for a person yelling eh?) "Anyways, let's just find the ring or enough evidence to solve this missing ring thing. Sure would've liked to see it though…"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
(AN: Sorry people I totally forgot about Sanosuke's and Megumi's date thing, so bare with me oh so great readers ::bows::.)  
  
"Hey Kitsune, how about that date?" asked Sano who just seemed to be following Megumi everywhere nowadays. She had repeated made fake excuses for not going on that date, but man was "roosterhead" desperate. Well, not desperate, but somewhere along those lines.  
  
"Um… Oh sorry roosterhead, I…" Megumi trailed off thinking. 'Come on Megumi, think of a good excuse, think of a good excuse!' "Ah yes! I have to take out my tonsils!" 'Hey that wasn't that bad of an excuse…'  
  
"No you don't, you had your tonsils taken out in the second grade! No more excuses, either you're coming or you don't go on a date with me at all!"  
  
"Someone has an obsession," she said under her breath, then thought over what he had just said. "Hm… I think I'll have to go with the latter then."  
  
"No wait! I didn't mean it that way… I meant… Heck! Come on! You promised me… kinda… actually did you?"  
  
"I don't know, but… FINE! I'll go, but only to stop you from bugging me about it." She walked away to get to her purple and blue RSX and drove off as quickly as possible.  
  
Sanosuke just stood there for quite a while letting the wind blow his hair making it slightly tilted than usual. (AN: I can so picture that… ^-^) Then out of nowhere he jumped up and landed in his victory stance with the victory sign on his hand. "YES! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Too bad he didn't notice all the people starring at him because he'd be the most embarrassed person on the campus… for that day. He ran circles around the drop off and pick up area, which looked quite hilarious… if you were the spectators. Sanosuke almost got ran over, but he still would've survived because he couldn't miss this date. (AN: And most likely because of those super hard abs… ::shudder:: how is it even possible? ::sigh:: oh well, it's Sanosuke!) Though Sanosuke forgot one detail, he didn't know when the date was.  
  
Sanosuke probably burnt some of the rubber on his shoe while sliding to a stop. 'Aw crap! If I don't know what day the date is… what kind of date would it be?' He did the only thing a desperate person would do in his situation. (AN: Kids don't do this at home.) He chased after the car. Yeah, he was a pretty good runner, but catching up to a RSX was nuts. It was probably miles and miles away from him, in fact it was. 'This really sucks… but for Megumi, I HOPE this is worth it.' Luckily he knew exactly where Megumi lived. Yes, exactly what you thought, obsession.  
  
Yup, so he ran… and ran… and ran… and ran… and ran… (AN: I hope you get the picture by now.) and he ran, until he arrived at Megumi's front door where he saw her RSX parked in front. 'Dude, track really helps. Anyways…' He jumped up over the various amount of stairs (AN: Well, there were only four steps, but it takes great effort… ^-^') and reached the front door. Yup, the house was pretty big though with three stories, what seemed like a huge chandelier behind the window, servants running up and down the stairs inside the house, and one huge looking white garage door.  
  
When he gathered enough courage, Sanosuke rang the bell. A tall man, wearing what all doctor's wear (white), opened up and Sano just happened to know him quite well.  
  
"Whoa! Hey Doc! What are you doing here?! Wait… let me guess. Hm… since you're Dr. Takani… that must mean… you're Megumi's uncle!" Sanosuke held up his V-for-Victory sign.  
  
"Hey roosterhead, no actually, this is MY house and Megumi is MY daughter. So, what brings you to my humble living quarters?" asked Mr. Takani.  
  
"I was wondering if I would talk to Megumi about something," Sanosuke replied quickly. Yes, he was definitely desperate. Oh well, not our problem eh? Anyways, Mr. Takani gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Why exactly do you want to see Megumi? Hm… better yet, who are you to her?" Sanosuke smirked. 'This is a perfect time to "meet her parents," hehe…'  
  
"I'm her b…" He was cut off quickly when Megumi was found right behind her father. 'Aiy yah… is that a vein popping out? Crap!' Sanosuke was thinking about running again, but he was tired and Megumi would've chased him down anyway.  
  
"He's my friend. We're working on a project together." Megumi glared at her father and Sanosuke.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Mr. Takani. Man, you can just hear the sarcasm. It was too obvious not to notice…  
  
"DAD!" Megumi chased him around the house while another tall woman came into the picture. 'I'm assuming it's Megumi's mom…'  
  
"Hello there, I'm Megumi's mom." Sanosuke chuckled… in his head. 'I knew it.' Megumi popped out of nowhere behind her mom just then.  
  
"Don't even try it mom," she said with a lot of 'I'm going to kill you if you ask' in it.  
  
"Don't worry, I was just going to ask him if he wanted to come in for a while." Mrs. Takani's smile… wasn't very… normal? Well, you could say she was one of those people who would NEVER, and when I say NEVER, I mean NEVER get sad and just continue smiling. (AN: You know, like Soujiro? Probably just worse.)   
  
"Sure, I'd like to come in!" Sanosuke gave his most polite bow and smiled.  
  
"No he doesn't, just look at him, he dislikes the house already!" Megumi was going ballistic trying to get Sanosuke to go away. Hm… didn't really work, did it?  
  
"Oh don't worry Megumi, he'll love it here, he might not even want to leave." Megumi's parents smiled at each other, while Megumi bonked her head on the wall several times trying to wake up from a horrible nightmare, and Sanosuke just stood on the porch, confused, while enjoying it at the same time. 'I guess I can get inside now.' Sanosuke stepped inside and was guided to the living room where he'd really "meet the parents" of Megumi. It wasn't a very good idea, but… too late now. 'If this counted as the date, I'd kill myself…' thought Megumi.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
(AN: Yeah, don't worry about the S/M thing, it'll all come together soon young grasshoppers and tadpoles, patience. ^-^)  
  
  
  
Well, it was lunch time. You know, when people eat their lunch with their mouths and chew and all that other stuff you do when you're hungry. Speaking of hungry, Kaoru was REALLY hungry. She had to stay behind in class to finish some work because of her stupid Chemistry teacher, Anji, kept her behind. That raw squid was looking really good right about then. Luckily Misao was with her to keep her company, while Kaoru dissected the squid. (AN: LOL I tried that, it was pretty fun, and I got to write my name with the ink in the squid.) When Kaoru finished, Misao totally ditched her because she was really hungry too and dashed out without a trace.  
  
Kaoru sighed to herself and walked out into the hallway alone. Her stomach was making too much noise for comfort and she really needed to buy some of that really tasty and greasy looking lunch food from the school.  
  
'Footsteps…' Footsteps indeed she heard. Kaoru turned back but only saw a guy flirting with more girls than he could probably handle. 'Hm… couldn't have been him… or them surrounding him, because that'd be pretty weird…' She shrugged off the thought and continued walking.   
  
Footsteps again… Kaoru felt a hand cover her mouth as she was pulled into what seemed to be a closet and into the darkness. [Insert dramatic effect here] (AN: Well oh so important readers, add your dramatic effect, it helps… kinda ^-^' Anyways, gasp, scream, cry, anything, but at least try. I did and I felt the full effect of the story. :: notice the great amount of sarcasm:: XD)  
  
  
  
Anyways, on with the story. So, Kaoru is now in a closet like room with no lights and she was completely famished. She groped around finding something to hold on to. Luckily, she found something that felt like a broom. 'Good enough substitute for a bokken right?' Trying to look in the dark wasn't a great idea though… neither was sniffing. 'What's that smell, cologne? Ugh, I hate cologne…' (AN: And I hate perfume! Very nauseating… -_-' Well, sorry for those who like perfume, but I hate it. Sue me, well actually don't, flames are better, kinda… forget it.)  
  
  
  
"Hello Kaoru." Now that voice was oh too familiar and very hated.  
  
  
  
"Come out Enishi, let's get this over with so I can eat. I'm really hungry."  
  
  
  
"Is that how you're going to treat your going-to-be boyfriend?" Enishi pulled a chain that turned on the lights.  
  
  
  
With her quick reflexes, Kaoru shielded her eyes from the light. "What do you want Enishi, and make it quick."  
  
  
  
"All I want is another chance with you." He smirked, which was the smirk he used on all the girls he tried to seduce. 'Well, that gay face will never work on my superior beauty!' thought Kaoru in triumphant. Anyways, Enishi drew out a bokken, though it was completely straight unlike the regular curved ones. 'Must be a different style. Nothing I can't handle right? I mean, this guy's a newbie!'  
  
  
  
"Bring it Enishi!" Kaoru charged at him…  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Well, Kenshin was worried since Kaoru wasn't usually late judging by her daily appetite. 'I don't know, maybe I should ask Misao where she is.'  
  
"Hey Makimachi-san! Where's Kaoru?" yelled Kenshin.  
  
"Um… she should be here by now, though I kinda ditched her back there, but I was hungry. Maybe she's still in the hallway. I'm done with my lunch, let's go find her."  
  
"Alright…" replied the redhead. They ran out of the lunchroom and into the hallway.  
  
Just then, some screams were heard. Kenshin and Misao looked at each other and dashed in the screams direction. It wasn't Kaoru screaming, but other students screaming because of the load thumps coming from the closet door. "Hey Misao, what do you think is going on in there?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Misao gave him the 'what the heck are you doing asking me for, I just as dumb as you!' look.  
  
BAM!  
  
Kenshin quickly turned his head toward the closet door and found a broomstick handle sticking out of it. 'What the heck is that doing there?!'  
  
"KYA!" screamed a very familiar voice that belonged to the one Kenshin cared for. After hearing that battle cry, Kenshin dashed to the handle and was just about to open the door when the door came falling down and out came none other than Enishi.  
  
"In your face Enishi! Never mess with Kamiya Kaoru when she is extremely hungry!" Kaoru had her sleeves rolled up and a few hairs sticking up. She stomped her way out and just so seemed to step on the fallen door.  
  
"ORO…"  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru jumped off the door and hoisted it up. 'Oh my gosh…' Yup, she found a swirly eyed Kenshin underneath the door and totally flattened. "Sorry Kenshin! I didn't know you were behind the door." Kaoru offered and hand and Kenshin gladly took it and was lifted up from the floor. Kenshin quickly dusted off his clothes and straightened his hair.  
  
"Um… Kaoru, did you really have to kick that door so hard?"  
  
"That pervert was keeping me from my lunch! What do you expect to do when you're really hungry and locked in a closet with some rich freak?!" Kaoru's face was red with rage, not a good sign for Kenshin. 'Ok Kenshin, don't get her mad, it must be THAT time… not a good time to get her mad.'  
  
You know what could get worse? The bell rang. "WHAT?! And I didn't even get to eat my lunch! Gr…"  
  
'Crap, she's getting even angrier. What should I do? Wait a second… I got some lunch left! Kenshin, you're so smart.' Kenshin opened his backpack and grabbed something that looked like a sandwich. Better yet, it was a croissant sandwich, well… half of it, with turkey… lettuce… avocado… mayonnaise… (Author is now fantasizing, don't bother him… OK I'm done fantasizing! On with the story!) Well, anyways, let's just say the sandwich was going to be really good, since Kenshin did make it himself.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, if you're that hungry, why don't you eat your lunch?" Not a very good question to ask during that time. Kaoru gave him 'Why do you think?' glares that she was quite good at. Kenshin backed away a few steps to dodge any attack attempts from Kaoru, but enough to keep her from assuming Kenshin was trying to run away.  
  
"Do I look like I have a lunch? Do I even look like the person to make a lunch?" Kaoru was now on the tips of her toes, towering over Kenshin as he backed away. Several veins could be seen as one by one popped out of her forehead.  
  
"Um… would you like some of my sandwich? I'm not hungry anymore so you can have it, that is, if you want it." Kenshin brought the sandwich he was holding with his right hand. Kaoru snatched it out of his hand and thanked him quickly. There was a slight blush, but Kaoru turned away so that Kenshin couldn't be sure if she really was blushing.  
  
Kaoru opened the zip-lock bag and shoved the sandwich down her throat. When she was finally content with her meal, Kaoru burped. "Ah, that was so refreshing. Alright Kenshin, we got to get to our next class! Come on!" Kaoru grabbed the back of Kenshin's collar and dragged him towards Parenting. (AN: Ok, so I did kinda take that Parenting idea from Chiki, but I'm sorry, I was totally fresh out of ideas, but don't worry people, there will be nothing important about that class anymore, so just forget about it! Sorry! Bare with me people! ^-^')  
  
The rest of the day went by quite slowly as Parenting was as boring as ever. Their baby projects had finished a while ago, so there was nothing left decent to do. Easy A's if you ask me. Algebra was just plain evil word problems that had just about nothing to do with math. The author of the book probably got bored of the word problems himself. Even their teacher found it quite hard to figure out the problems (AN: What problems? XD) so he just told everybody there was no homework until he found out the answers to the word problems.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin walked towards the white Celica right after school, but Kenshin was lagging behind by a few feet. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Um… is it ok if I walk home today? I just want to go see my old house and how it's looking now ok? I don't know why, but I just want to go check it out… After seeing it, I'll come directly home alright?  
  
"Kenshin, are you sure?" Kaoru turned on the ignition and drove towards Kenshin then made a nice U-turn by drifting. The smoke from her perfect drift was spluttered all over a guy leaning on his white Toyota Sprinter Trueno. The guy coughed and quickly jumped into his car, then rolled up the windows.  
  
"Um… yeah, I'm sure." Kenshin was about to laugh at the guy with the Sprinter, but decided not to incase he got run over. Those things were quite fast if you put in the right stuff.  
  
"Ok then, see you later Kenshin!" Kaoru stomped on the pedal and was off, leaving tire marks and a huge puff of smoke. Just for the fun of it, Kenshin held his breath and ran through the smoke, thinking that there would be a hole the shape of his body, but… didn't seem to work. Kenshin shrugged and continued his way towards his new home. He didn't know why he wanted to go, I guess he just wanted to have some time to think for himself, and having the excuse of walking home was just perfect.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Well, walking back to his old home didn't take as long as he thought, since he was "thoughting" something else on the way there. (AN: Yes, another made up word, but it works… kinda ^-^') Nothing but flashbacks went through Kenshin's head as he continued to walk. How he first met Kaoru, going to school with her, interviewing her, breaking up with Tomoe, and just about everything else that went on so far involving Kaoru. She brightened up his life a lot.  
  
Upon arriving at his old house, well, he noticed it wasn't too old anymore. It was way larger than he had expected it. 'Seems like someone already remodeled it. Hm… I hate curiosity!' The urge of seeing who lived there was too great for Kenshin to handle. A second later, he found himself at the front door and ringing the door bell. While waiting, Kenshin took the time to notice all the changes. Well, it was bigger, a lot bigger to be exact. It was AT LEAST three stories. Kenshin wasn't so sure though since the sun was in his eyes when he looked up. What seemed to be the dojo was still there, but windows were added and so was furniture. It seemed more like a dance floor for things like ballroom dancing and stuff. The color of the huge house was now peach colored and none of the walls were torn up.  
  
The door finally opened. And you know what the crappy thing is? The person wasn't exactly who Kenshin was expecting to see. It was like that person was trying to wreck up his life or something. 'This is crap, I'm going to need a distraction to run away though…' Kenshin pointed behind the person and yelled, "HEY A DISTRACTION!" Kenshin was just about to run, but the person at the door stopped him. (AN: Aren't you so desperate to know who this "person at the door" is right about now?)  
  
"Kenshin! Stop right there! Why don't you come in for a while? I haven't talked to you for the longest time!" The person clapped her hands together in joy.  
  
Good thing Kenshin's long hair was covering the veins popping out of his forehead, but his facial expression just didn't cut it. 'Boy I'd like to shove one of my pencils up her…"  
  
"Kenshin! Come on! It won't be that bad." Well, by this time you probably are ripping your hair out thinking about who this evil person may be. Well, first of all, it's a her, and she's evil, so who else could she be? Tomoe! You people are so smart. Well, on with this great story of mine! (AN: Notice my sarcasm…) A few scabs were still on her face, but it was resistible to laugh. Anyways, Kenshin went in, but he knew he would regret it later. Kenshin shifted to his observation mode and devoured every different item from his old house into his mind. Well, there were a lot of things rich people would buy like pottery, paintings, artifacts, really expensive family heirlooms, and a really nice entertainment system. But the worst change of all was having his "used-to-be" best friend and girlfriend together, living in his "used-to-be" house. 'Gosh this sucks! I want to leave…'  
  
"Kenshin! Old buddy! I've wanted to talk to you again for the longest time!" Akira popped up behind them somehow and DUDE was that a QUEER greeting.  
  
"Um… That's ok Akira. I just wanted to see how my new home was like now. I got to get HOME." Kenshin started walking towards the door, his eyebrows twitching with anger. 'When did I start twitching my eyebrow? Did I get it from Kaoru? (Mental sigh!)'  
  
"Oh I see, well do you like what we've done with it? Tomoe and I are going to live in it for the rest of our lives! Isn't that great?!" He was acting like a giddy little girl who had just got Barbie's RV play set.  
  
"You know what Akira?" Kenshin smiled and turned grabbing a small painting on the wall. "How much does this cost?"  
  
"Um… around twenty dollars?"  
  
"Good." Kenshin ran up with his GOD-LIKE SPEED and smashed the picture through his head. Then he took out his wallet and threw a twenty at him. "It was worth every cent."  
  
"Kenshin! How could you do such a thing?" Tomoe dashed to Akira's side immediately.  
  
Kenshin stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned. "Sue me then." He left and returned home feeling quite proud of himself. 'Aw crap! What if they do sue me?'  
  
(AN: Yes, I'm celebrating as I write this. AKIRA BASHING! How fun… ^-^)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Well, they didn't sue him though. Seeming you could sue people for just about anything, Akira's bump on his head healed very quickly so they couldn't have enough evidence. Sucks for him, but who cares right?  
  
End of First Quarter Exams were arriving and things got a little hectic in Kaoru's home. Papers on the floor, constant use of grounded coffee beans, and music playing at 3 AM in the morning weren't considered clean and healthy to Mr. Kamiya and Hiko.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I need my sleep you know!" cried Hiko. He jumped out of his bed and stomped his way towards Kenshin's room. When he arrived, he found Kenshin's room's lights off and heard slow breathing. 'Oh…I knew he was sleeping ALL the time,' Hiko persuaded himself. He closed the door and made his way back to his room. As he turned a corner into the hallway, he bumped into somebody. With quick reactions, Hiko jumped the person. "Who are you?! If you're a solicitor, GET OUT! Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"WHOA! Hiko, it's just me!"  
  
Hiko turned on the lights and found Mr. Kamiya on the floor.  
  
"Whoops…" Hiko scratched the back of his head thinking of a lame excuse for running into him.  
  
"Checking on Kenshin? Those exams are practically killing them." Mr. Kamiya shook his head feeling sorry for them.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing this late at night?" Hiko asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, I was just about to check on Kaoru myself. Would you like to join me?" Mr. Kamiya looked over to Kaoru's room and back at Hiko.  
  
"Sure, it wouldn't hurt. You don't mind if I get a really early morning snack on the way back right?"  
  
Well, little did they know, it would hurt… literally. But they didn't know that yet so both of them arrived at Kaoru's door. Hearing light sounds of the computer keyboard. Mr. Kamiya was the first to attempt opening the door. Slowly, parts of Kaoru's room were seen, until Kaoru herself was in sight at her desk typing away on her laptop.  
  
"GET OUT!" screamed Kaoru as a coffee mug came flying out in Mr. Kamiya's direction. Luckily, he ducked, but unluckily, Hiko was hit directly at his forehead. The impact caused a "kling" sound and a red mark imprinted on Hiko's forehead. Don't forget about the falling on the floor part though.  
  
"Hm… that went well. I guess she's ok, don't you think Hiko-san?" Mr. Kamiya smiled at him and left.  
  
"Uhg…"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Whew, exams were a killer eh?" Kaoru was walking down the hall with Kenshin and Misao.  
  
"For sure… I'm just glad it's over." Misao seemed so happy; she did a cartwheel to a back flip and landed lightly. Being on the gymnastics team and going through ninja training with her grandpa wasn't for nothing you know.  
  
"Don't we get a week off after that?" Yup, Kenshin was also relieved from all those stressful nights, but Kaoru was the most relieved after all those late nights and throwing low fat mocha with milk bottles made by Starbucks on the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight, but what's done is done right?  
  
"Hey! Why don't I have a party?! Just to celebrate the end of the tests? It would be so much fun!" Kaoru suggested.  
  
"Oh joy! A party! So who are we going to invite? What food should we bring? Where is it going to be? When is it? Um… is there anything else I should ask?" Misao was throwing all the necessary questions she could at Kaoru and the only thing it did to Kaoru was get her pissed.  
  
"SHUT UP MISAO!" Everyone in the hallway came to a halt. All of them staring at Kaoru didn't help her anger either. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" That made everybody run away in 5 seconds flat. "There, now that's better right?" Kaoru looked back at Misao, but Misao wasn't where she was standing, but trying to hide between the lockers and the wall. "Misao? What are you doing over there?"  
  
"What do you think? Hiding from you of course! You're nuts when you're mad!" you could see her shivering with fright for a while until she calmed down… a little.  
  
"Am I that scary?" Kaoru turned to face the oblivious looking Kenshin. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Um… no?" Kenshin backed away a few steps incase he said the wrong thing.  
  
"Yeah right! Stop lying Kenshin! You know she gets so mad, you can see some of her hair rise! Super Saiyan man!" Misao didn't intend that to be an insult, but to Kaoru… oh boy…  
  
"Misao… you're so dead, but I'm going to have to bring you back from the dead to make you help with the party." That smirk filled entirely with evil… wasn't a good sign for Misao. "I'll give you one minute…" Misao dashed as quickly as she could, "Or not…" Kaoru was right behind her, running as fast as she could. Misao was a fast runner indeed, but when Kaoru's mad, anything's possible. She tackled Misao and they both rolled on the floor giggling.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was still clueless and just staring at the two giggling girls where one of them was just about to kill the other. He smacked his forehead. 'I'll never understand women…'  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
WELL, that took a while didn't it? Hm… anyways, that's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it. I am SO SORRY for not updating quickly as I promised, but I've been stuck with a maximum amount of homework, constant DDR playing (Freckles is quite fun on DDR but it could be harder if it was the original version in Japanese from the show), more than necessary Gunbound playing (just started and very addicted), making a few graphics, and reading other fanfics. Also how this chapter's file was corrupted once, so I had to start all over from scratch, but I think this version was better than the previous one. Well at least my friend isn't strangling me right now so I shall answer your very important reviews…  
  
tikigurl293: yes it was a slight copy of WTWRAY, but just the parenting part and the baby thing. But that's just about it. Sorry if you thought it made the story lame, but I was stuck then.  
  
DragonSorceress22: well he didn't kill me ^-^' I just told him I was on the verge of Futai no Kiwami-ing my writer's brick… I mean block. XD  
  
Jellybob 15: yes, Kaoru owns!  
  
battousia-crazy64: iono how the beginning was better, but oh well. Maybe I should get some lame jokes again, or should I go lamer? XP  
  
KeNsHiN: updated sooner indeed XP what was it this time? Three months? LOL, but I was "distracted." Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
DrunkByTea: shut up nelson! XP lol jk, but thanks for your unworthy review though!  
  
Fireruby: the god bless thing doesn't really help seeming I'm not a religious person, but thanks anyways. Well, thanks for your review.  
  
Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki1: LOL sorry jay, but couldn't find the time to update you I-do-my-homework-very-fast-so-that-other-people-would-think-I'm-smart-and-all-the-girls-will-be-all-up-ons person. ^-^'  
  
Well, I think that's about it who had DECENT reviews to answer… ANYWAYS, I'll TRY updating sooner then usual and enjoy!  
  
°Funaru Kutsuteru° d=(^-^)=b 


	8. PARTAYAH!

READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS A MUST!  
  
[AN: Well, chapter 8 at last! AND NO I DIDN'T DIE YET! ::Hears moaning and regretful remarks:: I know how you feel! -' Anyways… my last chapter didn't get as many reviews, but I don't really care since I just like writing anyways. At least this chapter will get me to the above 40,000 word mark. I just hope that'd get me somewhere. If you thought the characters didn't seem the same in chapter 7, something's wrong with you. - I don't know, but Kaoru's pissed off state seemed right to her character, Yahiko being jealous of Yutaro's accomplishments, Kenshin seemed fine… I don't know, but for this chapter, I'm going to add as much comedy as I can possibly can. Just hope my corny jokes are good enough to make you laugh… briefly. Well, please enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!]  
  
Disclaimer: If you want a plain "I don't own Rurouni Kenshin" fine! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 8!!!! (Panic!)  
  
Dark clouds forming in the sky, the smell of rain in the air, and the sound of… partying? Hm… let's all go down and see what's making all that noise. Why it's the Kamiya residence holding a party! Plus, a lot of people are waiting outside in the cold just to go in.  
  
The door to the house opened and out popped Kaoru and Kenshin. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE!" screamed Kaoru, silencing everybody outside. "YES IT'S ABOUT TO RAIN, BUT OH WELL RIGHT? EVERYBODY IS GOING TO COME INSIDE ANYWAYS! BUT FIRST THING'S FIRST! RULES!" Mumbling and groaning was heard all around the crowd. "ONE! NO DRINKING ANY SORT OF ALCOHOL! TWO! NO UNNECESSARY LANGUAGE! THREE! NO UNNECESSARY BODY CONTACT! YOU KNOW THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE!"  
  
By the third rule, most of the people had left cursing. The only people left were Kaoru and Kenshin's friends. "Well, at least I don't have to yell anymore, right?"  
  
Misao, Okon, Omasu, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Megumi, Soujiro, Tsubame, and Tae were left. They all shrugged to each other and walked in. As they all entered, Kaoru announced, "Oh yeah, one more thing! Anyone who criticizes my cooking will feel the wrath of my…" Kaoru slowly took out a shinai and started waving it around like a maniac, "my oh so powerful SHINAI! MUHAHAHAHA!" Kaoru then closed the front door as everyone turned around to leave. "I don't think so people."  
  
Yahiko leaned over to Kenshin's ear and whispered, "Oo, she's good."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of…" he replied very cautiously incase Kaoru heard.  
  
"Well, what are you people standing there for?! LET'S PARTY!" yelled Kaoru while she was in the process of running towards all the food. Yes, it was Kenshin's cooking, but no one knew that yet. (AN: SHHHHHHHH! Don't tell them either!)  
  
"Wait a tick… how can Kaoru stand her own cooking… unless…" Sanosuke sprinted for the fried rice and shoved some of it in his mouth. "OH CRAP!"  
  
Everyone ran over to Sanosuke to see if he was dead yet. "Poke him Misao; see if he's still alive."  
  
"Why don't you Megumi? You're the one dating him!" Misao shot back. Megumi flushed and quickly poked Sanosuke once… then twice…  
  
"Um… rooster head? You're not dead are you?" she asked silently.  
  
"No, why would you ask that?" SANO TALKED! The rest of the guests sighed in relief, while Kaoru was choking from laughter and Kenshin was sweatdropping with his innocent smile.  
  
"Well maybe because you yelled out 'OH CRAP' and you were frozen for the past… minute or so," explained Aoshi.  
  
"Oh… MAYBE BECAUSE THIS FOOD IS SO…" before Sanosuke could use his "special selection of words," Kaoru cut him off.  
  
"Goodph? Yah, biffecaush Kenshhin cuked bish shtuph yoooo shmarsh wonsh." Kaoru's mouth was stuffed when she said this, but it was clear enough to hear.  
  
"KENSHIN COOKED?!" They all questioned at once with a surprising stare. Yes, amazingly, everyone actually understood what Kaoru had said. After a few moments of staring, they noticed the familiar sounds of Sanosuke pigging out.  
  
"Hey! What the heck rooster head? Save some for us!" Misao jumped over the table to the other side and grabbed as many chicken wings she could hold with one hand.  
  
"That's not fair! Get off that salad weasel!" cried Megumi. Though offended by Megumi's weasel insult, Misao continued eating. The rest of them gave their "buffet battle cries" and dug in Kenshin's amazing talent in cooking. A lot of pushing and shoving was involved, but not one person was hurt during the food-fest. I guarantee it. Yes, not one PERSON, but many chickens were hurt.  
  
Bellies were expanded, groaning was heard, and bones were all over the table. Thanks to the cheap plastic tablecloth thing, everything on the table could be thrown away easily! Technology these days… Anyways, they were really full and just ready to do something fun that didn't involve a lot of moving.  
  
"So, does anyone have any decent ideas of what to do for fun when you're full?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Shouts of "SPIN THE BOTTLE," "VIDEO GAMES," and "BARBIES" were heard around the room. Ayame and Suzume had already had their "equipment" taken out.  
  
"How about a barbecue scenario?" asked Ayame.  
  
Just looking at the plastic food gave Sanosuke a green face. "I think I'm going to hurl…"  
  
"Well don't just stand there then! Go to the bathroom! It's down the hall, take a right, then down that hall, left, then right again, and then… ah yes 3rd door to the right… or was it the left?" Kaoru thought for a moment to think of the correct directions.  
  
Sanosuke had let Kaoru ponder enough. "Isn't… there… a… closer… bathroom?"  
  
"Yes, in fact there is. Just right there." Kenshin pointed to a door not very far from the dining room.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin," Sanosuke seemed to blurt out before dashing to the door, almost ramming down the door in fact.  
  
"Hey Sano! Watch it! Those doors don't cost a dollar you know!" Kaoru's voice faded and she started mumbling to herself, "But they were on sale for ten dollars…"  
  
"I got it! Let's play Super Smash Brothers Melee!" suggested Soujiro. (AN: OO' OWNED)  
  
"You know what, I need to release my anger about… something… right about now! Yeah, let's do it! Super Smash Bros. Melee tourney!!!" Sanosuke had heard the suggestion after coming out of the restroom and was now getting overly excited on a really fun fighting game. (AN: VERY FUN!)  
  
"Um… I'll pass, come on girls, let's girl talk!" squeaked Misao and she dragged Kaoru and the others toward somewhere she didn't know.  
  
"How about my room Misao?" asked Kaoru as she dragged the girls the other direction.  
  
"Good idea!" Misao humbly agreed.  
  
"Well, that just leaves us guys and this nice little box they call a Gamecube." Sanosuke walked over to the gaming console. "So kid, how do you turn it on?"  
  
Yahiko smacked himself on the forehead and unwillingly hooked up the Gamecube. He sighed and offered the other three controllers to whoever that could grab it first. Well Sanosuke seemed like he would punch anyone who grabbed it first so he got second controller, Kenshin didn't want to be left out so with his GOD-LIKE SPEED, he grabbed third controller, and Aoshi gave his death glare to anyone who touched the fourth player. Only person who was left was Soujiro, but he didn't want to get one of Aoshi's death glares. Rumors say people die from it without actually dying…  
  
(AN: LOL that didn't make sense!)  
  
Eventually, they all found their favorite and quite relating characters after a few rounds of brutal beat-downs with five lives each. Kenshin found that his signature character was Marth because he was fast and used sword techniques, Yahiko had Roy, even though he sucked at the game, Sanosuke found Donkey Kong quite useful, and Aoshi with Link. Soujiro sat back and laughed at humorous scenes as they played such as Sanosuke semi-purposely walking off the stage on his first try. (SMART -')  
  
Meanwhile, all the girls were in Kaoru's "more than huge" room "girl talking." (AN: Notice that I'm a guy, so therefore I'll do my best impression of a girl talk. XD …and no, I'm not "happy." --') Anyways, what else would girls talk about at a party other than… GUYS?  
  
"So Kaoru, how's it going with KENSHIN?" Misao snickered because she had made Kaoru's head turn into a tomato.  
  
"NOTHING! Geez, I just live with him. Nothing is going on between us, nope, nada, zip. We're just good friends…" Finding her best excuse to cover up any signs of feelings for a certain someone.  
  
"Yeah, close friends. IF you think about it, they are quite close… too close to being just friends eh? Oh yeah, didn't they go out on that one date at the carnival?" Can you see those fox ears now? They're practically not not there. (AN: No, those two "not" words are not a typo. I did it on purpose to see how a double negative would sound like in this story. -') Megumi laughed that evil laugh she has and was very famous for.  
  
"NO! Humph, what about YOU Misao? I heard Aoshi comes by now and then." If you saw Kaoru now, you'd probably ask, 'Gee Kaoru, what a big smirk you have!'  
  
Blushing, blushing, and more blushing was all you could see on Misao's face. Giggling, giggling, and more giggling was all you could hear from Misao. "Well… nothing MUCH is going on between us…"  
  
"That's fake denial right there!" Pointing and laughing was all Kaoru and company could do at the moment.  
  
"Wait… quiet everyone. Do you hear that?" Megumi put her ear to the door and listened. "It's silent outside," she whispered, "Too silent…"  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Too silent indeed. Good thing the girls didn't know what MOST of the guys were doing or else there'd be a giant SMACKDOWN at Kaoru's house. And THAT definitely wasn't a good idea. Just right outside the door to Kaoru's room was Sanosuke, Soujiro, Yahiko, and for some reason Aoshi wanted to listen in. Who knows why Aoshi was there, but who cares, they all wanted to know what the girls were talking about, except Kenshin. Kenshin was leaning on the wall in the hallway, chuckling to himself at the thoughts of what would happen if ALL those girls in there were to find out what was outside.  
  
"Shush you people, I think they're talking about me," whispered Sanosuke as softly as he could. They all shoved their ears closer to the door. "Wait a second… it's quiet in there… too quiet…"  
  
Megumi opened the door and all four guys fell onto the floor and into the room. "I knew it all along. Guys will be guys," said Megumi as she rolled her eyes. "Tie them up girls." Kaoru, Misao, and Tae all grabbed some duct tape (AN: I don't know why Kaoru has duct tape in her room, but oh well… -') and tied the four guys back to back. Sanosuke and Yahiko tried to crawl their way out, but naturally it didn't work. Aoshi sighted and sweat dropped, and Soujiro kept that smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Manicure, Pedicure, or Facial? Which one girls?" Megumi took out the correct appliances for each torture. OO'  
  
"Well, Aoshi doesn't need any of those. He's already sexy…" Misao let out while blushing. With instinct, she untied him and Aoshi mouthed a thank you and hugged her. Yes, more blushing, though she did hug him back.  
  
"Aw… Ok, that's one less guy to torture at least. So who's first? Yahiko?" With lipstick in hand, Megumi moved closer to their victims. Yahiko turned his face away from Megumi to keep her from applying the gross red stuff on his face. Tsubame had to feel sympathy for him and guarded Yahiko.  
  
"Oh, Megumi, please don't hurt Yahiko," pleaded Tsubame with her soft and persuading voice.  
  
"Fine, I didn't really want to waste my make-up on a little brat like that anyways," replied Megumi.  
  
"LITTLE?! Why you ugly fox lady…" Tsubame pushed Yahiko out of the room before Yahiko could finish.  
  
Megumi stared at Kaoru. "What? I didn't teach him any of that!" Kaoru backed away from Megumi a few steps. All Kaoru received from that LAME excuse were constant glares of daggers. Yes, they hurt very much… well not exactly physically, but… mentally I guess?  
  
Outside, Aoshi was standing on a balcony with Misao. Quite silent if you ask me. Misao couldn't find anything to say to him amazingly. Good of Aoshi to point out the obvious…  
  
"Misao, you're unnaturally quiet, is there something wrong?" Aoshi said bluntly.  
  
"No, nothing, I'm just enjoying the night sky… well trying to…" Misao giggled at her own joke, but Aoshi just lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Not that Aoshi didn't know, but Kenshin was in his room spying on them silently from his window. "Sorry Misao, but it's kind of crowded here. Let's move somewhere else."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know I was disturbing you. I'm sorry…" Misao got up from the floor and began turning the doorknob.  
  
"No Misao, not you, you took it the wrong way. What I meant was…" Aoshi pointed at where Kenshin was standing. Kenshin immediately noticed that Aoshi was pointing at him so he closed the curtain and backed away a few steps. Little did Kenshin know, there was a chair behind him. So, what happens when you have a chair behind you and you're backing away from something at a quick pace? The obvious of course! WHAM! Kenshin met his new best friend, Floor.  
  
"Oro…"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kenshin are you alright?" asked Kaoru as she entered the room.  
  
"I think I am… oro…" He rubbed his head for a while as he got back up. "So Kaoru, what are we doing now?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much other than giving Sanosuke all three tortures since no one else was held captive anymore." Kaoru giggled and pushed Kenshin out of the room.  
  
"What about Soujiro? Wasn't he one of your honorable captives also?" Kenshin pondered aloud.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, his smile was just getting too creepy… so we let him go, you know what I mean?" Kaoru pulled out her hair tie and retied her hair quickly before opening the door to her room.  
  
GASP! What a sight Sanosuke was after his makeover. "…Um… Sano… ::cackle:: oh dear… oro… ::cackle:: here… let me help you… Sanosukella…" It wasn't himself to laugh at Sanosuke, but this was an exception. Sanosuke's face was powered white with a incredibly noticeable blush, his eyebrows looked like they have been plucked, his legs most likely have been shaved, but I don't think Kenshin would dare to take a glance, his eyes were shaded and he was given extra long eyelashes, his hair was tied into two pigtails somehow, he was shoved into a pink skirt and a shirt with a low cut collar, his fingernails had 10 different colors of nail polish with happy faces in the middle of each fingernail, and his toe nails were also multicolored with hearts in the middle of each toe nail. Girly? Yes, very. I don't know how they did that, but Sanosuke was definitely Sanosukella now. (AN: If you can imagine Sanosuke as a girly person with this description, good for you!)  
  
Sanosuke wasn't all too happy with Kenshin's reaction, but what would you expect right? "Shut up Kenshin or else I'll beat the living snot out of you…" grumbled Sanosuke. Ah yes, don't forget the lipstick applied on his lips.  
  
"What a site, eh Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin could only nod slightly as he was still leaning his head on the wall laughing. Eventually he finished laughing at wet a towel paper to wipe all the make-up off Sanosuke's face, but he didn't dare to free him because he knew Megumi's wrath would be upon him.  
  
"You're on your own Sano…" Kenshin sweat dropped with a faint smile as he was dragged out of the room by Kaoru. Kaoru winked at the other girls to give them the hint that 'you should leave the two alone for a while' kind of wink. Everyone left except for Megumi who didn't get the hint because she wasn't meant to, and Sanosuke who was tied up to the chair.  
  
"Hm… what are they doing?" Megumi got up and made her way to the door until Sanosuke stopped her. Yup, he had broken out of the tape with his amazing strength. He gave her a giant bear hug from behind.  
  
"Leaving me already?" he asked not in a threatening way, but with his version of 'care.' She didn't know why, but Megumi had the urge to just stay there being hugged to death by Sanosuke. 'He's not that bad of a hugger…'  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Hey I got an idea!" Kaoru clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Everyone's full right?" Supposedly everyone nods, but Kaoru didn't care because she had an idea! "How about a martial arts tournament?! It'll be so much fun!"  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea! How about tag matches? I'm with Aoshi!" shouted Misao as she jumped over to Aoshi and hugged him before anyone else could be his partner.  
  
With so much sarcasm that only a moron couldn't notice it, Kaoru snapped her fingers, "Aw, I was just about to get Aoshi myself… I guess I'm stuck with Kenshin." Misao glared at her while Kenshin sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm with Sanosuke!" cried Yahiko triumphantly. Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko into a headlock and gave him a good ol' knuggy.  
  
From the deep dark shadows, out came Mr. Kamiya with his arms crossed and Seijirou with a bokken. "Hey baka-deshi, put us in this thing. Mr. Kamiya and I feel like you kids need to be taught a valiant lesson," said Seijirou.  
  
"And what would that lesson be old man?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"Well obviously to respect your ELDERS! Duh," replied Seijirou as he bonked Sanosuke on the back of the head.  
  
"Well SORRY old man! Anyways, let's get this thing started! Where's your dojo, and I think we're going to need some clothes that you can fight in…" Sano drifted off as he wandered around the house looking for the dojo.  
  
"First of all, you're going to wrong way Sano, and second of all, I got training clothes of all shapes and sizes for practically everyone." Kaoru led everyone toward the dojo and directed him or her to the lockers.  
  
"Hey we need our weapons…" Misao stopped when she saw every variety of weapons on the wall. There was even a huge bucket of kunai. Aoshi and Kenshin went up to the wall and looked over the choices. Eventually Aoshi picked up the two wooden Kodachis (AN: We don't want to hurt anyone now do we?) and Kenshin picked up a bokken for himself and a bokken for Kaoru. Yahiko ran to his room and quickly changed into his yellow gi and green hakama as he grabbed his customized shinai, which of course was just perfect for his height. Sanosuke just took off his shirt (Megumi blushed of course) and got into some sweats. He also bandaged his hands for Futai no Kiwami can kill, so he didn't want to use it. Seijirou and Mr. Kamiya took their bokkens and walked over to a white board, marker in hand.  
  
"Alright people, we need to put up the match ups. Since it's a tag battle, there will only be…" Seijirou started counting with his fingers.  
  
"Three fights," Mr. Kamiya said for him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Three fights." Seijirou leaned over to Mr. Kamiya's ear. "I knew that…"  
  
Mr. Kamiya just nodded as he laughed. "Hm… how about Kaoru and Kenshin Vs. Misao and Aoshi for the first round, rooster head over there with Yahiko against myself and Seijirou, and for the third round, the winners of both rounds will fight. Does anyone have objections, if you do, please say so now."  
  
"This ain't no marriage, let's get it over with!" Sanosuke pouted.  
  
"Alrighty then, first match, KK Vs. AM! Haha, AM…" Seijirou couldn't help but chuckle at the weird abbreviations.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin took one side of the dojo while Misao and Aoshi took the other. Mr. Kamiya stood in the middle with his hand out to get ready and start the match.  
  
"Ready?" He looked at both tag teams and they all nodded at him. "Ok then, HAJIME!" Mr. Kamiya quickly ran out of the way incase of "serious" injuries.  
  
Well, lucky for him, none of the fighters had moved when the match started yet. Misao stood there with kunai filled in her hand, waiting for Aoshi to give her the signal. To be sure, Aoshi was waiting for Misao. Of course Kenshin noticed this and nodded at Kaoru. As fast as he could, Kenshin dashed out with Kaoru right behind him… well she was well behind him, but it was fast enough. Kenshin appeared unexpectedly in front of Misao and bonked her on the head. Kenshin then quickly jumped out of the way for Kaoru to strike as Misao was dazed from the bonk.  
  
Kaoru appeared just as Kenshin jumped out of the way. "DIE MISAO!" she shouted as she "stabbed" her with the bokken, pushing her back with a great deal of force. Misao was immediately knocked out with swirly eyes.  
  
"MISAO!" cried Aoshi as he dashed towards her to check if she was all right.  
  
Kaoru smirked. "Not so shy when the weasel's in danger."  
  
Misao popped back up. "WEASEL?! Alright Kaoru, it's just me and you now!"  
  
Kenshin shivered where he stood. 'Ugh… cat fight…'  
  
"You know what Kaoru? Kansatsu Tobi-Kunai Kawasemi no Hashi! (Misao's Kunai throwing technique in the show/manga)" cried Misao as she began throwing some wooden kunai at Kaoru, but Kenshin quickly leaped toward the kunai as they were in the air and slashed them to the ground. "Get her Kaoru! I'll distract Aoshi!" After landing his leap, Kenshin quickly made his way to Aoshi, ready for a Battoujutsu.  
  
"Take this Aoshi!" cried Kenshin as he unleashed his Battoujutsu. Aoshi barely jumped back in time, but dodged it by mere millimeters. Aoshi reclaimed his footing and quickly countered.  
  
"Onmyou Hasshi!" Aoshi threw one kodachi and the other right behind it, therefore making both kodachis look as if it were one kodachi. (AN: If anyone got what I just said… good for you!) Kenshin quickly whacked the first kodachi away, but very unexpectedly saw the second kodachi coming his way. With only a split second to spare, Kenshin barely dodged the second kodachi as it burnt off some of the skin on Kenshin's forehead.  
  
"ORO!"  
  
At the same time, Kaoru and Misao were giving each other the death glare. Neither of them moved an inch until a droplet of Misao's sweat dropped onto the mats. "AH! Keicho Geri!" (Keicho Geri literally means Monster Bird Kick, so… just guess how Misao would look doing it… oO) Misao dashed toward Kaoru and leaped up into the air to launch her aerial attack. Kaoru immediately side-stepped and smacked Misao on the back of the neck with her bokken.  
  
Misao dropped like a fly and laid on the floor for quite a while with swirly eyes. "Woot! In your face Misao! Kendo owns Ninjutsu!" Kaoru held up her victory sign and ran circles around the "dead" Misao.  
  
As for Aoshi and Kenshin… actually you couldn't really see them anyways. They were moving too fast for the eye to see. Seijirou nudged Mr. Kamiya with his elbow, "Hehe, looks like I taught my pet some new tricks." Mr. Kamiya cracked up really bad even though Seijirou meant it as a boast. But oh well, back to the fight.  
  
The contact between the wooden blades were heard every now and then proving that the battle was still going on. "Hey rooster head, do you see what's going on?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Um… why of course, Fox! Well… Kenshin is running around slashing is sword around at Aoshi and technically the other way around," Sanosuke desperately guessed just to impress Megumi.  
  
"Really? Who's winning then?"  
  
'Well how in the world should I know?!' thought Sanosuke. "Um… from the looks of things, Kenshin's winning." Saying that only earned him a killer glare from Misao. "Ok maybe not, Aoshi's whoopin' Kenshin's butt." Saying THAT only earned him a disintegratable glare from Kaoru. "I mean Kenshin's winning," (Misao glare) "No I meant Aoshi's winning!" (Kaoru glare) "…GAH! I give up!"  
  
Anyways, Kenshin continued blocking Aoshi's attacks until he found the correct time to counter, but Aoshi wasn't leaving any open spots just yet. Unexpectedly, Aoshi switched to Kempo and lashed out a kick toward Kenshin. Kenshin immediately hopped back and while Aoshi's back was facing him, he prepared himself for a decent technique that'd take Aoshi out.  
  
"Ryu Sou Sen!" Kenshin swung his sword wildly at Aoshi in flashes, hitting him with every slash.  
  
Definitely a good choice and of course, Aoshi fell to the floor. "Ow…"  
  
"Winners: Kenshin and Kaoru!" yelled out Mr. Kamiya. Kaoru leaped up in joy and both of them subconsciously hugged each other. Sanosuke whistled, which of course made Kenshin and Kaoru realize how close they were to each other. Like hot butter on a butter knife, they slipped away from each other blushing. "Anyways, up next are Seijirou and myself versus Yahiko and Sanosuke!"  
  
Yahiko staggered forward. "I have to go against my dad and Kenshin's master?" he said shakily.  
  
"You can do it Yahiko!" cried Tsubame. Boy you could see the vigor and confidence flow through all of Yahiko's bones right then and there. Kaoru and Misao giggled while Sanosuke and Kenshin just plain smiled.  
  
"Don't worry kid, we can do this," Sanosuke encouraged.  
  
"I'M NOT A KID!" Seems like Sanosuke's encouraging wasn't really working.  
  
Kaoru came to the middle of the ring to start the fight. All the fighters got to their positions and waited. "Are you ready boys? OK! HAJIME!"  
  
"Come on son, let's see what you got!" taunted Mr. Kamiya. Yahiko charged at him with a tsuki, a charge to the throat area. Mr. Kamiya cleverly dodged it and smacked Yahiko on the head. "Aw… Son, you got to do better than that to be the man of the house! Come on, give it your best!"  
  
"Alright old man, you asked for it!" yelled Yahiko as he prepared for a men attack (cut to the head). "GAH!!!!" Yahiko ran forward and launched his men attack, but Mr. Kamiya still blocked it. Yahiko quickly switched his hand positions on his shinai and went for a doh attack (sideways cut to the abdomen). Mr. Kamiya once again blocked the attack and countered with a kote attack (downward cut to the wrist). His attack was successful and Yahiko dropped to the ground and his shinai fell to the floor because of the pain on his wrist. "Gr…"  
  
"You still have a lot to learn son, but you did very well." Mr. Kamiya hoisted Yahiko from the floor and moved to the side to give Sanosuke and Seijirou some room to fight.  
  
"Well here we go rooster head. Bring it on you juvenile!" Seijirou got in a stance like no other. There were practically no open spots. The only open spots were those for a swordsman, but did Sanosuke look like a swordsman? NO! Sanosuke threw various punches in various directions, but non of them were direct hits.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Sanosuke took off toward Seijirou and Futai No Kiwami-ed Seijirou's bokken into pieces. "Ha, what're you going to do now huh?!"  
  
"HA! Only amateurs rely fully on their weapons." Seijirou threw his cloak off at Kenshin, but Kenshin wasn't expecting it so…  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"Whoops, sorry Kenshin. Anyways…" Seijirou unexpectedly charged at Sanosuke and threw him hard onto the floor.  
  
"Ok, THAT I'm not going to let you get away with." Sanosuke flipped up off the floor and got back into his fighting stance. Seijirou just continued slamming Sanosuke onto the floor until he gave up.  
  
"Gah I hate you!" Sanosuke slowly lifted himself off the floor and limped to Megumi where she checked his wounds. Seijirou smirked.  
  
"Serves you right, taking me on. HA!" Seijirou took out a sake bottle and started drinking.  
  
"Uncle, I wouldn't get too overconfident, he might get better and beat you eventually," warned Kenshin.  
  
"That's a good one Kenshin, when socks can get untied, then he'll beat me!" mocked Seijirou. Many veins popped out of Sanosuke's forehead, but he was too tired to do anything about, not like he could do anything about it anyways.  
  
Mr. Kamiya stood up from where he sat and announced that they all were to have a break. Kaoru stretched out and heard her stomach grumble. "Anyone up for a snack?"  
  
"Isn't it pretty late for a snack? And after Kenshin's feast, you'd think we'd have stomach left for a snack? You're crazy Kaoru," said Misao as she laid her head on Aoshi's lap as he meditated. Instantly everyone gasped and stared at Misao amazed. "What?!" was the only thing she could say before she realized her head was resting on Aoshi's lap. "GAH!" Misao lifted herself back up blushing.  
  
"It's ok Misao, I don't really mind," Aoshi ALMOST bluntly replied, which of course made Misao blush even more. Slowly, her head returned to his lap and Misao closed her eyes to enjoy a VERY GOOD nap.  
  
"Anyways, Kenshin, want to join me then?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Sure," he quickly responded as he followed Kaoru out of the dojo.  
  
"So Kenshin, what do you think of the party so far?" questioned Kaoru as she grabbed a bowl of instant ramen.  
  
"Judging by the fact that this is my first party, it's been really fun. And should you really be eating something like that when we have a match against your dad and my uncle next?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"NO WAY! This is your first party? EVER? Wow… and don't worry about this. I'm hungry, don't mess with me." They both shared a laugh and the night went on silently… well except the sound of Kaoru's slurping. It was those kind of moments that are meant to be silent where you're with someone you care for… as they eat, and the other way around.  
  
"KENSHIN! KAORU! LET'S GO! BREAK'S OVER!" yelled Yahiko from some distant room.  
  
"Well, here we go!" said Kaoru enthusiastically.  
  
'Yup, here we go…'  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
AN: WELL, I'm super sorry people for not updating in… forever, but it couldn't have been helped. HW is killer nowadays and due to my procrastinating ways, this is what I get. Well, at least this chapter crosses the 40k word marker so it's all good. It's almost summer so I'll probably post then, but I have hecka vacations to go to so I guess probably not… LOL. Well, not many responses to reviews because… well… there were only like… 2. HAHAHAHA. So I suck at writing, who cares?! At least I like writing right? XP Gah, if i have any errors, please do tell in a review or something =/ 


End file.
